Steven Universe: The Fallen Starlight (In maintenance, don't read it)
by Imperial Trooper101
Summary: "You sacrifice too much, yet it never satisfies your ego. Many have fallen, yet it is not enough for your ambitions. What you have accomplished already...is it worth it to you, my Starlight?" - "A Diamond can achieve anything if she is willing to sacrifice..." "Then when your own darkness will find you, your entitlement shall be your pain." - White Diamond to Starlight, 0 Era.
1. A Long Time Ago

**Steven Universe: The Legacy Of Two Pink Diamonds**

 **Authors: HighPriestMorokei, superpaulina10**

 **Summary:**

* * *

 **"Your friends have been corrupted and it is your fault. Countless Innocent Gems have been shattered and it is your fault. The Homeworld is on brink of extinction and it is your fault...Was the Rebellion worth it to you?...Was it, Starlight?" - White Diamond to Pink Diamond at the beginning of the Third Era.**

* * *

 **Author Notes: Please, always share your thoughts about this story to me. It would be grateful if you point out things you don't like and et.c**

 **I'm not expecting this story to have huge quality.**

 **But anyway, please review the chapters. It allows me to have a chance improve myself for you and me to enjoy this story.**

* * *

 **Tags From AO3:** (I highly recommend this one as it's much better than here)

 **Relationships**

Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe × Lars Barriga/Emerald × Blue Diamond/Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe) × Steven Universe & Pearl × Steven Universe & Pink Diamond × Steven Universe/Grand Clarity White Diamond (The First Star Child Of White Diamond) ×

 **Characters:**

Steven Universe, Pearl (Steven Universe), Garnet (Steven Universe), Amethyst (Steven Universe), Ruby (Steven Universe), Sapphire (Steven Universe), White Diamond (Steven Universe), Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe), Blue Diamond (Steven Universe), Pink Diamond (Steven Universe), Golden Diamond, Off Colors (Steven Universe), Lars Barriga, Emerald (Steven Universe), Director Zirconia (White Zircon), Elder Diamond, Grand Clarity White Diamond (The First Star Child Of White Diamond), Illusive White Diamond (Second Star Child Of White Diamond), Lord Protector Morokei (Arkay) of Diamond Order, Grand Admiral Cassiterite Of White Fleet, Centipeetle (Steven Universe)

 **Additional Tags:**

Cross-Posted on Fanfiction, Science Fiction, Adventure, Eventual Romance, Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Post-Gem War, Gun Violence, Interspecies Relationship(s), Adult Steven Universe, Blue Diamond and Yellow Diamond's sistership, Family, Drama, Expanded Universe, The Corruption, Spoilers for Episode: s05e25 Legs From Here To Homeworld × Angst ×

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A Long Time Ago**

 **Episode I: Prologue**

 **7, August, 9177 Millenium (Age Of Terra), 23:14 PM (Noveria's time)**

 **Planet Anduria, The Plains Of Silence, Minas EN Anduria (Great Fortress Of Anduria)**

"My dear, Fortune and Roy..."

The Dark Corridor was lightened by the single lamp, sparking itself through the ultimate darkness.

It was a Pink robed figure who lightened it. He gently placed his lamb on the wall before moving forward through the small corridors.

"Both of You asked once and I told you everything there was to know about...my adventures."

The Robed Figure stopped to turn left, where his small storage room is located. Opening the door and entering it. Robed Figure kneeled in front of small Gem-Made chest for one purpose.

"And while I honestly said "I told you the full truth..."

He slowly opened the chest. Inside his chest is filled with stuff that this person gained through his long period of a dangerous life.

He moved small papers away to search further, only to witness a Diamond made longsword...with Pink Diamond's insignia on it.

The Robed Figure froze for a moment. This sword is far more just considered to be a "Pink Diamond's" weapon. God only knows what he went through to create this sword...

"I may not told you all of it"

Shaking his dark thoughts away. He ignored the sword and searched further before finally founding what he is looking for...

a Pink Book.

He grabbed his Book and went back to his living room. Only Moonlight brightens with all its might to his windows

He placed another lamp on his desk and sat on the chair, removing his hood to revealing himself as an old Human on his latest ages of living.

He laid his book on the table and opened it...revealing a handmade drawing of his younger days.

 **"To Our best Dad in the history of the Homeworld!"** \- The bottom of it has a small sign...made especially just for him.

The Old Human smiled sweetly at it. The drawing greatly reminded him how noisy and the obnoxious he was in his childhood days...

But He doesn't see it as a bad thing. He had so many hilarious and fun times with his friends, Step Mothers, and his father...such a great times.

The Old Hybrid's Diamond shaped eyes blinked twice in sadness.

"I'm old now, Kids. I'm not the same Hybrid I was once..."

Releasing a long breath, The Old Hybrid laid the drawing on the right side and grabbed the pen.

"But I think...it's the time for both of you to know...what really happened..."

He carefully makes first four words of his biography.

"It began long ago..."

He then starts writing.

"In our Galaxy, far away from Homeworld...nearly edge of our known frontier, lies a planet that every GemKind was afraid to back in the days..."

"Earth"

Old Man's lips formed a weak smile as he writes down it this beautiful name...quite ancient and exotic a name for a Legendary Planet.

"Earth" or known as "Terra" is a small but beautiful world with many faunas and animals to see, kids. For my kind, it was their beautiful little home..."

Old Human turns the next page. He coughed twice before he starts writing down.

"But even before the Terranity (Humanity) learned to make a simple campfire, their planet was near in destruction as Homeworld's ambitious goals were above Earth's Life"

"But your Grandmother stood to protect us from Homeworld."

"We were saved in the end...and continue to live in peace as she and her followers protected us."

He touched his belly, remembering that thing he had...Now it just a Pink colored Diamond Gemstone lies on his belly, instead of what he had.

"Many years will pass before your Grandmother will have a child with a Human."

"And that child was me, Roy and Fortune."

Old Human's smile disappears immediately, sighting in defeat.

"A Kid that never saw his mother in his entire life"

"And as a small boy, I never understood who I'm exactly is..."

"But since I reached 15. I began to realize that there is a dark history of your Grandmother's past"

"And Homeworld would never stop until Your Grandmother put on trial for her crimes to Diamond Empire."

"So they captured me..."

The old man closed his eyes, reliving that time inside his mind

"With all my strength left in my body, Me and my old friend escaped from Homeworld...for now."

He released his breath and continued writing.

"Roy and Fortune, I told both of you many times this part of my life.."

"But...you deserve to know the full true story of your father..."

"As a Successor of our Pink Diamond's legacy."


	2. Our Beloved Grand Clarity

**Chapter 2: Our Beloved Grand Clarity**

 **Episode 1: Prologue**

 **Second Era, 99.991 Cycle, The sixth-period of Mid Spark (Homeworld's time Measure)**

 **June 2017 AD, 14.21 PM (Earth's time Measure)**

* * *

 **The Milky Way Galaxy, Cluster Of The Stars, the Orbit of Homeworld**

"My Diamond?"

...

"Wake u, My Diamond!"

Yellow Diamond, with all annoyance in her eyes, opened them to find the source of an intruder.

And as she thought. Her intruder is just an ordinary Homeworld Pearl. But despite that Pearl being as an ordinary useless Pearl. This one knows how to fly space shuttles...

"What's the matter, Pilot? Can't you see your Diamond is tired enough to speak?" The Yellow Matriarch weakly rolled her eyes, uncovering her tired face.

"I do apologize for my clumsy mind, my Diamond. But I thought I should notify that we're already arriving at Homeworld's orbit." Pilot Pearl nods, not bothering to bow to her.

"Already?!" Yellow exclaimed slightly, straightening her back as Pearl managed to get her curious. "Stop toying with me, Pearl! There is no way any of our ships can arrive less than 25 cycles (minutes) to Homeworld."

Pearl Pilot's lip increased wider "And that's why Homeworld choice this ship to deliver you back, my Diamond. Come to the cockpit if you don't believe" The Pilot Pearl turns and leaves tired Diamond alone.

Yellow Diamond released a breath and gets up from her seat, Stretching her arms to each side. Even this Rotation Period is still not yet over. It already has proven for her to be the most difficult and engaging than she had in recent periods.

Yellow without any delays followed that Pilot Pearl through the ship. But as they entered the cockpit. There she saw the view of Homeworld's orbit from the windows.

"I see Homeworld finally developed capable Ships. I'm surprised...really" Yellow sighed as she took a second pilot seat, improvising her surprised tone.

"That's only minor note, my Diamond." Pearl Pilot grinned, making herself comfortable on the main pilot seat "Some stuff did change on Homeworld while you absent. You will be surprised, I assure you."

"I doubt it..." Yellow Diamond blandly replied, taking Pearl's hints with no effort.

As Yellow Diamond became silent again. Pilot Pearl awkwardly reached for the intercom terminal to open her communication link to Homeworld's Approach Control Station.

"Approach Control, This is "H.G.C Star Gemia: Mark 0.90. We're requesting a landing access to dock "Cut 0265 and Facet 01X13", near at the Tower Of Our Diamond Authority." Pilot Pearl said loudly enough.

"What's the Cut and Facet of your Captain, Pilot?" The voice of Amethyst Gem ringed on her Intercom.

"I'm the Captain of this ship, Approach Control. It's Pearl Facet-3P7Z And Cut-0AK Of White Court as my designation...and also nicknamed as a "Ryder" by other Gems. Unfortunately, our ship is still not ready to have a crew."

After a short pause between them, the intercom spoke again "H.G.C Star Gemia, your arrival to Homeworld was not scheduled for docking at "Cut 0265 and Facet 01X13". Our defense grid is armed and tracking your position. State your business or face the inspection mode."

"Yellow Diamond's business, Approach Control. She is on board if you didn't guess." Ryder Pearl looked at Yellow Diamond who listens to their conversation very well. And judging by her expression. She is not amused by Approach Control's attitude.

The Amethyst's voice made an annoying sigh "Unfortunately for you, H.G.C Star Gemia. The Approach Control don't take this bait anymore. I repeat: State your business or face the inspection mode. In denial, we have full rights to obliterate your ship from our skies."

"I had enough of that nonsense already..." Yellow Diamond hissed to herself as she leaned towards the intercom to express everything she thinks of them

"Approach Control or who the Underlife you are! I demand to tell your defense grin to stand down and allow us to dock. I will personally do the inspection on YOU if you will bother me again!" She challenged with a threatening voice.

The trick worked perfectly. They could hear how Amethyst gulped in fear and hold her breath until she able to speak in a confident/professional manner.

"Yes, My Luminous Yellow Diamond. Loud and Clear as always. The Landing access has been granted, H.G.C Star Gemia. Wait for further confirmation if docking bay is available...And welcome back, my Diamond." Amethyst replied, before hanging the intercom.

Ryder Pearl scowled at herself from. It upsetting how the Homeworld Orbit Control began to treat all Space Pilots as spies,

"The Inspection Mode...pfff why they become so aggressive to pilots?" Pearl Pilot repeats to herself. She finds the Approach Control's threats ridiculously funny and just silly.

"They are just afraid of everything, Pilot. There are constant rumors around my Court that the Crystal Gem Rebels are preparing themselves to overthrow us...stupidity at it's finest I tell you." Yellow Diamond heard Pearl's complain very well. So she decided to answer to Pearl's question.

"You're right, my Diamond." Ryder Pearl glanced at Luminous Diamond, smirking in approval "Their rumors are indeed complete stupidity. How could the rebels have that kind of power to attack us? We did corrupt their entire army after we left...not to add our negotiations with them"

Yellow Diamond nodded as approval of her statement. That Pearl at least has minor logic...unlike the Pearl she has on her court.

Yellow takes a look at the left side of the window, staring at one of Blue Court's Frigate passing by "I ask that same question..every time I question Pink's original motives..." She mumbled to herself.

To even think...It's been nearly entire cycle since Steven Universe confronted White Diamond.

Things have been going not that bad after White Diamond let Steven go. Unfortunately, not all Gems have been informed about Rose's true identity. It means Gems still wishes for Rose's shards...and not to add that there still are constant conspiracy theories about who shattered Pink Diamond exactly...

"Ignorant fools..." Yellow Diamond rubbed her left arm, complaining that Gems are just mindless herd of cattle.

But who to judge them, Exactly? White Diamond did order them to keep their Courts in line no matter what...

But there is a huge problem now. The Diamond Authority's Diamonds who are not the part of the Main-Four Group now wants to ally with other Strong Alien Empires to achieve ultimate victory against "Rose Quartz's" Remnants. They have never been informed about Steven and Pink Diamond...which is now a bit of problem.

And Stars...They even asked Yellow Diamond to deliver a diplomatic message to the Ellysian Empire, even though these species are no better than Gems. Yellow Diamond can't understand the motives of the entire Diamond Authority's Circle...

But Someday...The truth must be revealed.

"H.G.C Star Gemia. You are clear to proceed to your destination" The Intercom finally broke the silence on the cockpit.

"Understood, Approach Control. H.G.C Star Gemia out" Ryder Pearl grabbed her Pilot's joystick

* * *

 **Homeworld, Capital City "Crystallia", Near at "The Tower of Diamonds"**

Reaching to Homeworld's orbit and flying past a few tall skyscrapers. The Tower of The Diamonds finally showed up from the distance. It's a huge tower was visible from across the capital, showing Authority's domination on Homeworld. No surprise that the architecture of the Diamonds is considered to be the best of the entire Planet.

Decreasing the speed and stopping above the landing platform. The "H.G.C Star Gemia" lands perfectly on it, with one of the Peridots gave a thumbs up for a perfect landing.

"End of line..." Ryder Pearl shat down the engines "Thank you for choosing The Prototype ship, my Diamond. I'm looking forward to our future travels together." She stood from the chair, forming a Diamond salute.

Yellow Diamond sighed as got up from her seat. She takes one look at that Pearl before leaving the ship with no word.

But surprisingly for Pilot Pearl's perspective, Yellow Diamond didn't even leave the cockpit when she stopped and froze like a statue. She again walked back to Pilot.

"Here" Yellow Diamond pulls out two 500 value Homeworld Credits or "Gemcrits" from her small satchel "I will put a good word of your skills to our White Diamond once she will come back to Homeworld...for at least being a decent Pilot"

Ryder checks the golden metal cards with full awe "My Stars! Thank you, my Diamond. That's a very generous gift" Ryder Pearl blushed, stuttering nervously.

"Don't think my generosity gift makes me like you, Pearl" She warned, pointing her finger at Pearl's chin "Your Pilot Skills don't make you a new Nephrite Class Gem. You're still an ordinary lower ranked Pearl."

"I know my place very well, my Diamond. I'm always the property of our Grand Clarity Herself." She improvised her 'slave' voice.

"Good, that will be all." With a quick nod, The Luminous Diamond being left the ship in such hurry...

And finally...

After three Seasons (months) on a Diplomatic mission with Alien Gemophobic Empire. She once again now breathes the air of her Homeplanet.

Despite the claims of that Pilot Pearl. The Homeworld's Capital is still the same as it was once she departed. The same buildings are standing, White Diamond's Torso Ship is still here and air traffic is..always bad.

"Nothing changes for you, Celiana." Yellow mumbled to himself. Before to reunite with her court. Yellow straightened her beige coat and made sure any of her light yellow hair was inside of the golden helmet.

After fixing herself. She looked around for any of her Court Gem's presence...and as she thought. NOBODY from her court decided to greet their Diamond...amazing.

Only Gems near her presence are Blue Court's...yet most of them only nodded or saluted to Yellow Diamond before quickly disappearing from her sight, probably trying to not get her attention.

"Great..." She placed her hands on her hips, tapping her feet against the Crystal Floor of the platform "A lonely Diamond with no court greeting her...My Shatter List is increasing for this Period, Yellow Pearl."

"Perhaps I can greet you, My Diamond." Said a familiar voice behind her.

Turning around, Yellow Diamond caught a General From Eastern Colony of Gemoria approaching her. Despite her professional attitude to the Homeworld's public. She made a very weak smile...but from the distance, it looks like she grins in an evil manner

"My Diamond, it's such a delight to see you back on the Homeworld." Eastern General greeted with a big smile on his face.

"Same as you, General Catorian Tylat Of Gemorian Imperial Guard. It's been an eon since I saw you." She responded, trying to keep herself not to smile more at him.

General lowered his head and left out a gentle chuckle. As he guessed, Yellow is still always the same: Hard Outside, Soft Inside.

"Quite so, My Diamond...but can this Old General request a Diamond for a hug?" Old Gemorian extends his arms, hoping for her cooperation.

Before to reply straight. Yellow Diamond bit her lip and looked around if some Gems seeing them right now. Her reputation will be ruined if any Gem will witness her...

But making sure nobody sees them at the moment. Yellow Diamond decided to let out her emotions...just for this one occasion.

"Request granted, Uncle Catorian." Yellow Diamond happily extended her arms to him.

General immediately embraced his nephew into a tight hug. Yellow Diamond answered rather enthusiastically to him than he suspected at first.

"Quite an eon since I saw you...Celi." General Cato whispered quietly.

"Uncle, For the love of Goddess. You and I both know It's okay for me to be that long" Yellow Diamond growled annoyingly by how much Cycles have passed he still treats her like she is a child

The General Of Gemorian Guard immediately released her after a remark she gave to him.

"I understand you're the grown-up, Celiana. You know I've missed you very much. You left to the Kar Diamor to become a new Yellow Diamond...and it was last time I saw you until now" General then makes a closer look at her "And I wasn't disappointed to see you like this."

"You truly are?" She asked in a slightly surprised tone. Finally, at least someone is glad she did become a Yellow Diamond.

"Of course, Celiana!" General was shocked to even hear this come from her "Look at you, sunshine! You're stoic and ambitious just like the previous Yellow Diamond was. Just ignore what others think about you. I'm personally very proud to see you as Yellow Diamond...and your father certainly would be too." General gently pats her left shoulder, smiling proudly at her.

"Thank you, uncle" She gives him a rare warm smile.

"How is the Nekis doing by the way? Our "Lady Blue Diamond Of Previous Diamond Authority" is very worried about your sister's condition."

"Ha! Worried..." Yellow groans, rolling her eyes off from his remark.

"What's wrong, Celiana?"

"Nothing, uncle. It just my mother should be worried about her own health. All she does these days is complaining about how I'm bad being a Yellow Diamond and tries to calm my sister down" Yellow complained.

"Can't disagree with your words, Celiana. But you can't blame our Two Blue Diamonds for that. Pink Diamond for them was deep meaning." Old General sympathies

"I know...I just hope this day at least will be calm without the moaning about" Yellow Diamond calmy replied. She then closed her eyes, hoping for at AT LEAST this day there won't be any mentioning about Pink Diamond.

Even sometimes after she learned the truth, Yellow Diamond herself barely holds her tears.

"So why are you doing on Capital World? I thought you're commanding The Gemorian Guard" She quickly changed the topic.

"And I'm still am, My Diamond. The Assembly Of Homeworld Colonies will occur here on capital very soon. Most of the army including the Governor Himself were invited. I was on my way there before I stumbled you here. It will be my final duty before I will retire."

"Retire?" Yellow repeated, raising her left eyebrow in curiosity.

"Yes, Yellow..." The Old GemorianGeneral released breath "̉More than 10.000 Cycles of servicing in Gemorian Guard drove me insane. It might be the last time you will see me in this uniform, Celiana."

"Well, Uncle. At least you will enjoy the feel of our Gemorian's famous sand under your boots." Yellow joked, remembering the infinite Deserts she used to like when she was a just Gemling...such a great times she had

Old General quietly chuckled at her statement "So...enough of me. How was your meeting with Ellysians, my Diamond?"

Yellow Diamond gave him a serious expression after his words. Her expression disappeared as it hasn't brought up anything good for her Court or the entire Homeworld...but a small piece of her Gemstone actually was glad that Ellysians refused.

"They won't work with us against the Crystal Gems. Their hatred towards the Gemkind is still relevant" She coldly said.

"Figures..." Old General wasn't surprised by this news "They never will work with us after what we did to them...I was there when we invaded their Homeplanet...I still hear their screams as we pillaged their cities and villages." He responded in rather a strange manner.

Yellow Diamond didn't reply as she took no interest in his war experience. She is quite familiar with the event when Previous Yellow Diamond colonized the Ellysian Homeplanet...and thanks to that, the awkward silence seemed installed between them again. Yellow Diamond pressed her lips to think what to say to him.

"So anything else, General? Did I miss anything?" She finally asked something.

Old General looked at her again. "Not much to say about Homeworld, Yellow. As for Gemoria, Ever since that incident with both humans. It started mobilizing the Imperial Army...again."

"Again? ...I suppose Gemoria is preparing for Crystal Gems to come back?" She crossed her arms, already getting tired of all of this "Déjà vu" moments again.

"The Diamond Authority never said anything to the other Colonies, Yellow. Gemoria suspects the Diamond Authority are probably preparing themselves for another war with Crystal Gems. Gems really demand Rose's head for betrayal. " General Catorian added.

"Tell them to stop cloding around, Uncle. The Crystal Gems are not the threat, General" Yellow Diamond assured.

"Why are you so sure, Yellow?" General stopped again.

"Because I'm sure, General. As I said earlier. The Crystal Gems were corrupted and most of them were shattered by White Fleet...those who survived they even don't deserve our attention anymore." She sighed.

"Suit yourself, Yellow. But the more I'm here, the more I understand that Gems are very eager to invade Pink Diamond's planet for as personal revenge...I can imagine their faces once they will witness that planet again."

"Why so, General?"

"To witness the horrors the Crystal Gems had done again... I heard another rumor from Blue Court that Pink Diamond is actually a Rose Quartz...sounds rather unbelievable but it's pretty disturbing to think, I tell you."

Yellow Diamond froze again when said it. These words "Pink Diamond is actually a Rose Quartz" got her unpleasant feels.

General notices her strange behaving "Are you alright, Celiana?

"Yeah...just...bad emotions, Uncle. It's nothing really." She scratches her arms, feeling dizzy for no reason.

"Bad emotions of what?" He turns around, facing her

"Nothing specific...I'm fine, uncle." She quickly answers to him, avoiding her uncle's gaze.

"Celiana...if it's about Pink Diamond, we can discuss it" He tried to comfort her

"I SAID NOTHING!" She finally snapped out, letting all her frustration she gained from Ellysian's Homeplanet on him.

Yellow Diamond angrily crossed her arms as they both stood in complete silence, staring at each other. In this situation, she would just shatter him for making her angry...But she wouldn't do that to him...No matter what the Diamond Hierarchy says, her uncle is always important in every aspect...it hurts when there was nothing left that is so close to you.

As at least one minute went by, General carefully decided to break the staring fight. "My diamond, I'm so... "

"Is he bothering you, my Diamond?" Yellow Diamond heard another voice.

Turning herself to left direction, Zircon gem steps up to them with White Court's Guard Amethyst standing behind her. It seemed she is one addressed.

Ignoring the color. This one is 100 % copy of Blue Zircon..expect she misses Monocle on her eye.

"My Diamond, Allow this Zircon personally welcome you to our Homeworld." She then makes a quite disgusting look at General "I see you have a problem with this Gemorian trash. Allow this Amethyst to take care of him."

"Oh, I love to, White Zircon." Amethyst Guard replied smugly at General, cracking her fingers.

Old Gemorian General with all fear back away from Yellow Diamond. That Quartz Guard will annihilate him in a matter of sparks

"No need, White Zircon. The General doesn't bother me..." Yellow Diamond waves her off. At the same time, General sighed in relief.

"Then please, My Diamond. Tell this organic parasite to leave us Gems alone. It's only between the Diamond Courts"

Yellow Diamond turns to him. Shame it needs to be that way. "Sorry for my anger, Uncle. I'm free at Moon's rise if you wish to see me again today."

"And take Our Diamond's ship if you need somewhere else. Our Court doesn't object." White Zircon added to him, trying to shoo him off as quick as possible.

"It's alright, Yellow. take care of yourself, my nephew." The General caressed Yellow Diamond's arm before leaving them alone, boarding at H.G.C Star Gemia.

White Zircon came closer to Yellow Diamond. She took a careful look at matriarch before speaking.

"It seems you're related to him, my Diamond." She hid her hands behind her back.

"...If you really want to know. Then yes I'm, White Zircon. This General was the older brother of Previous Yellow Diamond before me." Yellow Diamond sighed, remembering her father and his ways of "dealing" with Useless Gems...no wonder why her own Yellow Pearl liked him more.

White Zircon's smile only increased by this news. She heard quite an interesting topic about the family concept here on Homeworld.

"Ahh, a Family" Zircon delightfully said this beautiful word "There is always something I found amusing about Gemorian's culture. Family for them is really precious, my Diamond."

Yellow Diamond only rubbed her right arm uncomfortably now that she brought the topic. Zircon's words felt very chilly for her

"Get to the point, White Zircon. Why are you here insulting my closest one? Should you be instead with Starchild White Diamond on Facet 24 Prime?"

White Zircon got frustrated how Yellow Diamond destroyed her favorite topic..oh well...might the next time it will work.

"You perhaps wondering why this ship was sent to retrieve you back..instead of outdated Palaquins?" White Zircon purposely gestured at Star Gemia

"A little bit. The White Court developed this ship, I presume?" Yellow replied neutrally.

"Indeed, My Diamond. We are testing the newly developed FTL drive engines for this Prototype Ship." White Zircon proudly explained.

"And I was a subject to the test, Am I right, White Zircon?" Yellow purposely made "not-amused" face towards that Zircon

White Zircon nervously bit her lip "Well...we only did it by our Diamond's approval. Our White Diamond...well despite her doubts at first of course, ordered The Pilot Pearl to test this ship and in mean retrieve you from Ellysian Parasites. You do realize that Grand Clarity White Diamond is really looking forward to seeing you here again?"

* * *

 **"You do realize Grand Clarity White Diamond is really looking forward to seeing you here again."**

 **"looking..."**

 **"forward..."**

* * *

These words hit her like a rock...but Yellow Diamond immediately gets what that Zircon meant by it.

"So Grand Clarity White Diamond is back?!" Yellow nearly broke her voice from this turn of events.

Oh, Stars it's been so long since Yellow saw White Diamond Assistant's face. 2000 Periods without much of communication between them made her miss that innocent Grand Clarity...finally she wouldn't be bored to death with Blue Diamond.

"Yes, she is here, on Homeworld with Orange Diamond." White Zircon then shows her palms to make sure Yellow won't feel she is alone "Don't think Grand Clarity White Diamond will ever forget you, My Diamond. She did personally instruct me to meet you...so allow me again to welcome you back, my Diamond" White Zircon formed a Diamond salute and respectfully bowed to Yellow Matriarch.

"So Grand Clarity still remembers me… how kind of her" Yellow Diamond shook her head, slightly blushing by how her old friend really cares for her...such kindness from a Diamond to Diamond is precious in...dark times for Homeworld.

"She always will remember you. Your presence around her is always welcome, my Diamond." White Zircon simply nodded to her. "I do apologize on behalf myself that our White Diamond's Assistant didn't meet you. In fact, she would personally see you...if she was not busy at this very moment." She trailed off in the end...raising her chin.

"With what she is busy?" Yellow Diamond crossed her arms, quietly chuckling by how she personally finds it ridiculously silly that White Diamond is busy...yet White's Court does most of her job while she is on Homeworld.

"Just minor stuff with our "immobile" Diamond, my Diamond. There is no need to be alarmed for us." Zircon assured

"Oh, Goddess Diamond give me a strength..." Yellow Diamond murmured, rolling her eyes. It's no matter how Grand Clarity White Diamond handles the minor stuff. It always ends up "Major Problem" for both of them.

Yellow Diamond accidentally saw Zircon's cape poking out from her thigh. It's weird that not-high ranking Gem allows wearing these..fancy clothing.

"So, White Zircon" Yellow Diamond takes a careful look at White's lawyer attire. "What's with the ridiculous cape of yours?"

"How kind of you for asking, My Diamond." White Zircon bowed her head with full respect...or perhaps she just faked it "But allow me to clarify you if don't mind. There were some "changes" in the White Court. We no longer won't be a part of Homeworld's Trial System which left me unemployment. But instead of shattering me. My White Diamond recently promoted and instructed me to lead any future projects here on Homeworld."

"So...you're now a Director, huh?" Yellow Diamond placed her hand on her hip, feeling rather awkward to think that a Lawyer was turned into a Director...what that Statue White Diamond is doing?

"Director Zirconia Of White Court at your service, My Diamond" Zirconia claimed, bowing her head. "Now any Projects that the Diamond Authority and you wish to create. I will plan and manage them. And yes, I was honored to have a unique title of my own...rather than having pathetic cut and facet of Gems." Zirconia scowled at herself, shivering by how much she was annoyed with her Facet and Cut.

Director then suddenly snapped her finger, completing forgetting the important task she had "Oh, By the way, My Diamond. I forgot to give you a gift from me as a Newest Director."

She immediately reaches for her holster and pulls out a...weird looking destabilizator pistol?

"My lighting power is enough to poof Gems, Director." Yellow Diamond sighed in disappointment.

Director only smiled at Yellow Diamond's pessimistic nature "I know it's misleading at first...but that's not a Gem Destabilizator, My Diamond"

Director Zirconia without any warning turned to White Amethyst Guard. By next act, even Yellow didn't guess that ex-lawyer would do this. Director Zirconia just shot White Amethyst's leg, making her collapse on the cold floor.

"CLOD! WHAT"S THAT FOR!" White Amethyst screamed in pain, beginning to cry by how the pain is so strong for her Gemstone to experience it. Even her leg began to malfunction severely.

"You abandoned your post in White Diamond chamber's last season, White Amethyst. White Diamond says hi trough me." Zirconia replies harshly before she turns to Yellow Diamond, changing her expression into a delightful look

"So unlike Gem Destabilizators, My Diamond. "Gemstol" destroys Gemstone's ability to reform the psychical body by injecting the so-called "Poof Virus" to Gem's form."

"So this thing shatters Gems you mean?" Yellow asked in curiosity, taking interest in a firearm.

Zirconia grinned, finally catching Yellow Diamond's attention to her invention "Yes and No, My Diamond. The Gemstol's direct hits make Gem's Form vulnerable like any organic parasites...and after six or seven shots. Their Gemstone will just shatter itself for not handling the malfunctions."

Director pulls out a shattered crystal from Gemstol's magazine and inserts the new one. Gemstol makes a charges ups and made a beep sound, meaning it's ready to be fired again.

"You may keep it, My Diamond. Blue Diamond really liked my invention and uses it." Zirconia offers pistol to Yellow Diamond

Yellow Diamond horrifyingly gazed at Zirconia before taking the pistol. It bothers her how Zirconia's creation will affect Diamond's Gemstones...Something tells her that White Diamond and her Court created a weapon that will change the Gem's Warfare for future Eras in a better way...

Or far worse

"I do not understand..." Yellow complains quietly, staring at Zirconia's ambitious eyes "Why My White Diamond chose you?...an ordinary White Court's Zircon to be a Director?" She strictly adds the last part, lowering her head to examine the pistol carefully.

Zirconia closes her eyes, murmuring something unclear "Our Last Director Peridot Facet-7A2X And Cut-1EZ, unfortunately, was shattered for failing Blue Diamond with her little project. My Diamond vouched for me to be the new one...and I, delighted by her wisdom, accep-"

 ***Ring***

"Daughter of Clod...Excuse me, My Diamond." Director Zirconia immediately stopped preaching. She reached into her pocket, pulling out a Diamond shaped holodisk. The holodisk then created an interface, using White Diamond's shaped design.

"Hm..." Director checks the message carefully before addressing "I have great news, My Diamond. Grand Clarity messaged me and It appears Black Diamond returned from Northen Realms of Gemoria. He requested a meeting between Diamonds in the next minutes. Grand Clarity would be here too."

"Fantastic" Yellow murmured at herself. It Just what she needed for her day...

Zirconia then carefully makes forward, it's risky but she will give a try "You do know our Grand Clarity White Diamond is not familiar with Trial Incident you and Blue Diamond caused...and of course...Pink Diamond arriving here with her Legs Ship" She trailed off in the end.

Yellow Diamond froze for a moment, taking a threatening look at Zirconia before stepping forward at her "And how do you know about this?! That's information is classified between mine and Blue Court!"

"Great White Diamond of course. She explained the White Court everything what happened when she met with Steven Universe...and now as her assistant is back. I'm hoping I could explain to our Grand Clarity in order for her to assist you and Lustrous Blue Diamond...if you want."

Yellow Diamond looked away, making her hands form into a fist "She doesn't need to know, Zirconia. Grand Clarity White Diamond is too innocent to get herself into our mess with Blue Diamond..."

"Are you sure that's your final decision, My Diamond?" Zirconia narrows her eyebrows in suspicion.

"Yes, Director...and that's an order"

"Fair enough then..." Zirconia sighs in disappointment "But remember, My Diamond. If Grand Clarity White Diamond somehow will find out about it. She immediately will drag herself into your own pit...and you know Our White Diamond is "very" disappointed in you. And imagine if White Diamond's assistant will be in your place...you wouldn't want that to happen...do you?"

"I do..." Yellow bit her lip and let out a sigh of defeat. She knows Zirconia is somewhat "playing" with her. It's a common theme for White Court to "babysit" or even "mock" Yellow court...and sadly Yellow Court can't strike back with anything they have.

"So...Off we go to our Grand Clarity?" She then glared at Director, asking calmly.

"Off we go, My Diamond" the Director nods, turning her head at Injured Amethyst "Here, drink this "Anti Glitching" potion and you may have a day off from your duty" She reached for the flask on her belt and tossed at Amethyst.

"Th-thank you" Guard groans in pain, opening the flask and drinking it completely.

Deciding that both Yellow Diamond and Zirconia doesn't have any reasons to delay themselves, they went to the Tower to finally reunite with White Diamond


	3. Together At Last, My White Diamond

**Chapter 3:** **Together At Last, My Grand Clarity**

 **Episode 1: Prologue**

 **Second Era, 99.991 Cycle, The sixth-period of Mid Spark (Homeworld's time Measure)**

 **7, June 2017 AD, 14.31 PM (Earth's time Measure)**

* * *

 **The Milky Way Galaxy, Cluster Of The Stars, Capital Region, Crystallia City, The Tower Of Diamond Authority**

Inside the Diamond Authority's Council chamber. The old Black Diamond stares down at the city as he waits patiently for other Diamonds. He stands tall and upright, black and grey clothes framing his impassive figure, only his face and hair showed signs of the ages and experiences he lived.

It took not long enough before he heard the door with Diamond Authority slide open. Black Diamond immediately recognized who it is by the calm sounds of high heels.

"Stars with me! I never thought I would see you!" He turns around, grinning happily at the young Diamond.

"Same with you, Black!" Replied sweetly a Diamond with pale hair and White Diamond Gemstone on her forehead from far away.

This small description should enough to give Gems who that Diamond is...

Grand Clarity White Diamond Herself

White Diamond immediately rushed to Black Diamond and embraced him in a tight hug "It's been so long, Black! You didn't change much!"

"Changed?" Black Diamond smiled, taking a look at Young White Diamond sweetly "Don't flatter me, White. You and I both know I getting older and older every day...I barely walk even with my stick."

"You're doing pretty good actually" The Grand Clarity White Diamond releases him and looked at his leg "Perhaps an everyday walk will help you, Black. Just don't try to use your powers more"

Black Diamond quietly laughed at her statement. "I see you without your shoulder-blade cape and crown today, Starchild. What happened to it?"

"Orange Diamond broke my crown...it's complicated story, Black." White sighs, now that he mentioned.

"Yeah...very complicated!" Screamed another Diamond suddenly.

Black Diamond rolled his eyes, knowing who is this "Alright, Orange Diamond. Tell me what happened with you and Starchild."

From the entrance, rushed another Diamond. This one has a very athletic body build. Her Diamond outfit is sleeved, exposing her well build arms with most of her hair is tied into a ponytail.

"That Starchild thinks she is ruling every Diamond on Homeworld, Black!" Orange complains, stopping near Black Diamond "So when is considered to be cool that our Grand Clarity is blowing my Planets left and right!"

"Wait, what?" Black Diamond asks, nearly losing his balance when he heard that Starchild is "blowing" Planets

"In the short version, Black Diamond" White Diamond sighs, crossing her arms, "Orange Diamond asked my Great White Diamond for the help. She assigned me and I sent Peridots to defuse the malfunctioned Clusters in the core of her Planets. They, unfortunately, failed with the task and...Orange lost most of her colonies" She shook her head in disappointment, such a waste of good loyal Gems.

"YOU PURPOSELY ASSIGNED WEAKEST PERIDOTS TO DEFUSE CLUSTERS, WHITE!" Orange Diamond screamed at her

"I told you My Great White Diamond will compensate any losses, Orange!" White replied harshly, still keeping her mind in a logic position.

"It's not enough to fix the damages! It will take CENTURIES for me to colonize new Planets!"

"And what-!"

"Please Both of you!" Black Diamond stopped them from arguing by showing his hands to stop. Once they became quite, Black Diamond spoke again.

"Look, Orange. White Diamond's Starchild does take the full responsibility for the destruction of your Planets but you mustn't come and complain to me. Make an arrangement with Great White Diamond and end your hostility with Starchild."

Orange Diamond only raised her hands in defeat, knowing it's useless to even try to negotiate with White Diamond.

"Just say where Yellow Diamond is, Black. I hope she will come quickly before I will begin to break some Diamond's backs in anger." She walked to the Diamond shaped table and took a seat, tapping her feet impatiently

"Ignoring her last quote. Where is Yellow Diamond exactly, Starchild White Diamond?" Black Diamond asked, moving away from the window and taking his chair.

"She will be here soon. White Zircon replied to me she already met Yellow Diamond 2 sparks (minutes) ago" Assured White Diamond as she sat on the chair too

The main Door of Diamond Authority's council door slid open again. Now it's Blue Diamond who arrived.

Blue Diamond without any word weakly walked to her seat. She even didn't hesitate to greet other Lesser Diamonds...only just a quick nod to White's Starchild.

"Good..." Black Diamond clapped his hands in delight "So pretty much only Yellow Diamond is missing here. So I think we slowly begin without her." Black closes his eyes, taking a long breath before speaking.

"Welcome members of Legendary Diamond Authority. After so many centuries without seeing all of you together. I decided we should have another council meeting for at least once per thousand years. As one of the Starchildren of our Great White Diamond attending us, Today I gather all of you for an important topic we should discuss together."

"So important that I had to cancel all my plans for today?" Blue Diamond said depressingly. Both Orange and White looked at her with either pity...or sympathy.

Black Diamond annoyingly rolled his eyes, now remembering how it was used to be near her

"Yes, Blue Diamond, that important. Ever since "The Trial Incident" made the Diamond Authority in an unpleasant position. I decided we should take an action against it. As you probably know, My Diamonds. The Gem population was in an uproar over the huge fallout you and Yellow Diamond created...and For the first time in our history of Homeword's existence, our enemies managed to escape from our Homeplanet."

"What kind of enemy, Black?" White Diamond's Starchild asked as the whole "Trial" got her curiosity. She didn't visit Homeworld for many Homeworld Rotation Periods and likely missed many important events. And by how Yellow Diamond said a long time ago: "You will miss the most fun of it"

"You don't know? I thought that's the reason why you returned to Homeworld, White Diamond." Black Diamond raised his eyebrows

"No, Black. I returned here for a short period to report my Great White Diamond with my progress. I will leave Homeworld either for next Season (Month) or after 14 Sun Rises." Starchild explains.

"You're not alone here, Princess" Orange taunts White Diamond in mocking tone "I'm leaving after next Moon's Rise to find new Planets...thanks to you"

"And I'm leaving after our meeting to the Assembly Of Homeworld Colonies" Black Diamond adds to their chain of "leaving" explanations

Blue Diamond unnoticeably for them released a breath of relief. Thank the Stars the other Diamonds and importantly: White Diamond's Assistant will not know about Steven's existence. It would be better if The Most Diamonds of Diamond Authority and Council Of White Diamond's StarChildren will not know about Steven's presence...for now.

"Alright" Black continues, clearing his throat "I presume Blue or Yellow will explain the whole story later to you, Starchild White Diamond. But I would remind our Lustrous Diamond that The Trial Incident caused a political power struggle around the Capital. Some Gem's tried to overthrow High Command Gems, Gem shattering increased for some reason, defective Gems increased, and nowadays the Gem's loyalty to the Diamond Authority is almost in a questionable state."

"Goddess, give me the strength." Blue Diamond wept through her hands. Just what she needed right now...even though perhaps she deserves it.

Since Pink's Rebellion against her own colony. Blue let herself to cloud her own mind, to completely ignore the truth that has been so close to her...as, for now, she considers that she deserves everything she experienced of her sorrowed state, every inch of it.

And not to add that most Diamond Courts did not care about the escape of two humans; only Blue's and Yellow Diamond's cared about it enough to create a trial. And on top of that, they didn't inform the other Diamonds who exactly the humans were. The other Lesser important Diamonds are now worried as their influence continued to plummet. And by their looks and expressions, they struggle to find a solution.

"So, Blue Diamond. I apologize for my rant but what part can't you understand that we are in a serious situation right now? You have to get over your sorrow and think rationally!" Black Diamond raised his tone the last part as he slammed his fist on the table...then regretting doing it.

Blue Diamond took the hands away from her eyes, composing herself "I understand, Black Diamond. But no matter how much we discuss it. Nobody on Homeworld can defeat the Diamond Authority!"

"But I thought our main priority is to deal with Rose and Crystal Gems. Not the Homeworld's problems" Commented Orange Diamond.

"And then what, Orange...forget about Defectives and other Rebel Cells on Homeworld? Don't forget they also a huge problem for our Court's safety." Black Diamond questioned Orange, shaking his hand due to the pain.

"I'm positively sure they won't take arms at us, Black Diamond." Grand Clarity White Diamond stated from her seat, with a confident tone.

"Are you always that optimistic, Starchild? Why are you sure they won't raise us?" Black Diamond inquired, looking at White with disbelief.

"Of course I'm sure, Black. I'm not against them in general. But you should remember any Rebel movement is weak and couldn't even capture Homeworld's Sector. Grey Diamond and her Inquisitorial Gems will handle the task...as for how High Lady Herself says." White Diamond cast him a look. toying with a hair strand.

"I don't know, Starchild." Old Black Diamond sighed, standing from his chair "I don't know the reality anymore." He trailed off, getting the memories.

Black Diamond slowly moved to the center of the room, where the Authority symbol was embedded into the floor.

He looked at the symbol, picturing all the Diamonds knew in past and continued. "When you all were Gemlings, My Diamonds. The word "Rebellion" was just a fancy word for Gems who don't like what we are doing. And we, as Previous Members of the Authority, stood with pride, making difficult decisions, and conquering thousands of worlds."

He turned his gaze to his fellow Diamonds. "Now…The Crystal Gem Rebellion on Pink's realm showed the true face of Rebellion. Thanks to them. We are losing our grasp, our impact, and our influence on Homeworld. To top it all off, we've lost the best Diamonds of our time. We know that Defective Rebellion had grown stronger on Homeworld...the rest you can imagine..." Black lowers his head.

Blue Diamond got up from her seat, making her way to the window where the entirety of Crystallia City could be seen. "Black Diamond is right at some points. Sooner or later...The Rebellion might occur here on Homeworld."

She turns around to face other Diamonds. She tries to keep serious expression to hide the sympathy towards Crystal Gems

"Of course, I'm sure we can prevent that, My Friends. As for now, however, our main objective is still the Crystal Gems, and of course...Rose Quartz herself." She takes a quick look at every Diamond "Once we achieve our goal, we'll shift our focus to exterminate Defectives until nothing left of them."

Blue Diamond's words tensed White Diamond's "psionic" emotions. The Grand Clarity straightened her back and shot a concerned look at Blue. "You mean to kill all defectives?"

Blue sighed, shaking her head in unbelief she is going to say that. "If it comes to that, White…then the Diamond Inquisition must do that."

White Diamond approached Blue, looking at her with a worried face "Blue...Isn't that a little extreme? They are part of our Homeworld society. "

"Sometimes..." Blue grimaced, eyes shifting away from White's. "The Genocide is the best solution to any problem, Starchild."

White Diamond yelped in fear of Blue Diamond's dark thoughts. She turned back to the other Diamonds for their opinions... but only huge silence filled the hall. The members of the Authority were at a loss for words. Nobody knows if they will begin the Gem purging without any thoughts.

Even though Her Master White Diamond is considered to be the most powerful Diamond here on Authority, She leaves her Starchildren to maintain Homeworld in order as they fit. For Grand Clarity's personal opinion. She doesn't want to mess with the Off-colours. After all, she loves millennia of peace here on Homeworld, a peace she put all her efforts to negotiate with both different planets and Homeworld's factions for the better good.

But thankfully, their silence was interrupted when the doors of the hall slid open, Yellow Diamond striding in.

"Sorry, I'm late, Diamonds." She apologized while Director Zirconia bowed to her Diamond's Starchild

Yellow Diamond quickly glazed at White Diamond. The Grand Clarity smiled sweetly and waved her fingers to Luminous being.

Black Diamond cheerfully rose from his chair. "Finally, Yellow Diamond, you've returned! So tells us how your meeting-"

"They won't help us, Black. They say next time if we will try to enter their territory. They will declare a war on us." Yellow Diamond interrupted him.

Black Diamond only looked down and sighed. There goes all Diamond Authority's plan for cooperation against Crystal Gems.

"I need think over...Five Sparks (Minutes), my Diamonds" He sat on the chair and touched his forehead, probably trying to stay calm and rethink the plan.

While Black Diamond calms himself, Grand Clarity White Diamond gently walked up to Yellow Diamond, with happy expression filling her beautiful face.

Yellow Diamond admired her friends' clothing: Despite she doesn't wear her cape and Star shaped crown which represents Great White Diamond's appearance. The Grand Clarity today is wearing an off-shoulder blouse with a sleeveless white shirt over it, stuck under a simple long white skirt. Her silverish white hair styled into a bun with her bangs loose. Yellow Diamond somehow finds this rather more fitting for her when she doesn't wear her ordinary outfit

"It's good to see you, Yellow." White embraced her, giving a welcoming kiss on Yellow Diamond's cheek as a part of Gemorian Northen Realms's tradition and respect.

"You too, White. Quite an eon, huh?" Yellow weakly smiled, rubbing her friend's back and releasing her from their hug.

"Yeah...and sorry we couldn't have a more placid talk before the meeting, Yellow. Care to join me with Blue Diamond for our reunion after the council meeting?" White clapped her hands with a serene smile stretching across her face.

Yellow Diamond quietly chuckled in response, She always admires how poised and elegant Grand Clarity White Diamond is when she is in official encounters...and in not-official moments, White seemed a completely different as she is always energetic and happy to Yellow...sometimes Grand Clarity is like a fading light of happiness to Luminous Yellow Diamond..after she went into a "rollercoaster of emotions" with Steven and Blue Diamond

"I will look forward to it, my friend" Yellow answered, imitating the tone. "And I brought you a present from Elysia as your White Pearl requested me."

Grand Clarity White Diamond grinned in excitement. Before she returned to Homeworld. Her personal White Pearl asked Yellow Diamond for an exclusive Elysian perfume when Grand Clarity learned she was going there for a diplomatic mission instead of herself. Even though "the diplomacy" matters were of her own, Yellow Diamond accorded that she will try...despite her Diplomacy ends with someone losing a life...or thousands

Black Diamond coughed loudly, causing Yellow and White to turn to him. " I do hope that you have finished already your greetings, White Diamond. I'm ready for our next topic." Black spoke, barely containing his agitation.

"About what, Black Diamond?" Yellow questioned, annoyed at the interruption.

"Take your seat and you'll see...and give me 3 or 4 minutes to prepare this table..." Black then looked at his leg, forgetting of its condition "Orange, please help me for a minute."

Orange Diamond sigh in agony "Fine, Dusty Old Diamond." She stood up and walked to Black Diamond, kneeling herself under the table

Both Yellow and Grand Clarity White Diamond immediately took their respective seats. White on the edge of their table while Yellow Diamond is between Orange and Blue.

Taking her seat. Blue Diamond leaned and kissed Yellow Diamond's cheek. But unfortunately Blue only managed to kiss Yellow's helmet due to a bad angle. "I missed you, Yellow. How are you been?" she whispered quietly.

"Good, I guess...saw our uncle passing by to me. He says hi to you" Yellow Diamond weakly smiles at her.

"Yellow...I concerned more about Ellysians." Blue corrects the last statement, taking no interest in their uncle.

"Then Bad, Blue." Yellow shakes her head, remembering that particular Ellysian Woman who screamed at her being a Demon and called for Holly Guards "Ellysians threatened me everywhere...even when I just took a seat on the bench." She whispers back.

"So we won't rely on their support to end Crystal Gems?"

"I think it's a better way, Blue. The Crystal Gems will be safer more...and Entire Diamond Authority sometimes doesn't see how organic species hate us. I wished she would just stop bothering with Alien races."

"I agree with you..." Blue then takes a worrying look at White Diamond. She right now listens as Director Zirconia explains her something.

"Does she knows?" Yellow Diamond quietly adds, without losing her gaze at White Diamond.

"What exactly?" Blue whispers back, not getting what she wants.

"Does she knows about Steven?" Yellow Diamond then glared at Blue Diamond, feeling uneasy talking about it near White Diamond's presence.

"No...she doesn't know everything about the trial too. I had to fake myself to make sure Diamonds and White's assistant is not suspect me. We still are relevant to pursue our goal to protect Pink's son, Yellow...and keep him away from White Diamond" Blue whispered

Yellow Diamond again looked at White Diamond's assistant. The Grand Clarity right now smiles at Director Zirconia. Sometimes her smile turns into a quiet laugh.

"I sometimes don't understand you, Blue. Why not tell her the full truth. Don't you trust her?" Yellow sighed quietly. Her own mind fights with two sides. One side wants to explain White Diamond and another to not put Steven Universe in danger.

"White is our friend I know. She always will help us. But if we tell her about our Plan. White will come to her master and tell her everything. We must keep the secret together until Steven will be ready, Yellow...without her." Blue again grabbed Yellow's hand, comforting her.

"Okay, seems everything is working..." Orange Diamond mumbles, standing on her feet with Black reading the reports. "Yeah, alright. We are ready for the next topic."

With Black Diamond's clear sign. Director Zirconia nodded to her Diamond and immediately left the council room, without giving any word to other Diamonds.

"What White Zircon was saying?" Yellow Diamond leans to White, eager to hear if...Zirconia did tell about Rose Quartz.

"Oh, just minor stuff with my court, Yellow Diamond. Don't worry for us." White smiled, making Yellow Diamond feel creepy that she reused Zirconia's words earlier.

Black Diamond opened his com-link on their table, entering the coordinates of a specific planet. Immediately, the com-link displayed a holographic image of a continental world.

"Now" He directed his attention to the Diamonds "Since our diplomacy failed with different species. We should approach the situation in more..."direct" way. Now I will remind everyone that One Homeworld rotation ago," Black Diamond makes a short pause. "Homeworld sent its two best gems to reactivate the Earth's warp pad..."

"And?" White Diamond's Star Child uttered, taking an interest in the topic.

"None one of them returned." Black smiled bitterly at this news. It was always funny to him how their Gems failed them so many ways…

"This means that either the Crystal Gems are preparing for war, or worse, the agents have defected." Black Diamond continued, giving a look at each Diamond.

Both Blue and Yellow Diamond rolled their eyes off at that stupidity. They already know Crystal Gems reduced into an incompetent fragile faction.

"What are the names of these agents, Black Diamond?" Orange queried as she approached the holographic image, checking the continents.

Black Diamond scratched his forehead, taking a second to search his memory. "Well...the first one was a Peridot, and the second was a Jasper with Facet and Cuts...I don't remember. However, the point is, with the help of our Blue Diamond, we sent our Blue Diamond's Aquamarine and Topaz to Earth...I only know that they returned with two humans...and that's all"

"Who are they, Yellow?" White Diamond asked as she wasn't on the trial, thus hadn't received any information on it. However, she was aware that Yellow and Blue took part in interrogating the two prisoners of some kind species.

Yellow Diamond bit her lip, quickly thinking what to say. "It's just a couple humans, White. Aquamarine thought that one of them was Rose Quartz in disguise. I "convinced" her otherwise." Yellow Diamond looked away, hoping White wouldn't figure out that she is lying.

Blue Diamond laid her hand on Yellow's shoulder and whispered "Thank you" for deciding to stick with Blue's plan.

But for Starchild White Diamond. She raised her eyebrow in confusion. The word "convinced" sounded mysterious for some reason..it's a shame she didn't get to see those humans with her own "Diamond" eyes.

"I know that Jasper. She used to be one of the Pink Diamond's Quartz soldiers. But who was that Peridot?" Orange Diamond asked.

"Yes, Yellow. What's her Facet and Cut?" White adds, gazing at Yellow Diamond.

"Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG" Yellow Diamond answered...and she added a quiet word "Clod" in the end.

"Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG!" White Diamond gasped in a surprised tone "Oh, I remember her! She's was one of the best Green Diamond's and later Our Yellow Diamond's Technicians! When I was in my early days of being White Diamond's Assistant, Green Diamond mentioned this specific Peridot constantly...She jokingly said that she could even create her a clone so that she wouldn't have to go to meetings," White smirked

Everyone sat in silence. Blue Diamond thought she could hear the chirping sounds somewhere...maybe.

"It was a joke, Diamonds" Grand Clarity giggled "I just miss Green Diamond sometimes...may the Creators have mercy on your soul, Greeny." She pressed her hand to her chest, respecting Green's unknown fate.

"Disrespecting Green Diamond now huh, pretty face! I won't be surprised if you and other White Diamonds will make her a traitor for entire Homeworld!" Orange Diamond taunted her, smirking for the reply.

White Diamond gave a sarcastic face, finally losing her patience "OH! Of course, I see traitors everywhere, Orange Diamond! Every time I go to sleep, I can tell someone is watching me, who could it be? You? I don't think so, you wouldn't fit in my closet!" She taunted back at Orange.

"Ha-ha… it's the worst joke I've ever heard since I become an Orange Diamond." Orange tried to fire back.

"Do you have a better one, Ms. "I'm a business lady Diamond?" Starchild White Diamond threw back at her.

"No, but at least I can do something rather than joke about it." She said, raising her voice.

"And what can you do...blowing your own subjects and then blame it on White Diamond's Starchild, huh?" White said quietly, but Orange and Blue Diamond heard her very well.

Blue Diamond widened her eyes in delight, standing on her feet "Oh! She got you good, Orange! Now I know why she was chosen to be White Diamond's Starchild!" Blue Diamond walked to White and playfully with careful movement laid her hands on White's shoulders. White gazed at her for a second and turned away, hiding her gray blush from Blue's sight.

Interestingly, Yellow Diamond even saw how Blue Diamond's bruises under her eyes seemed to disappear...that's quite an achievement for her "always in sorrow" condition.

Orange Diamond was left in an uneasy position, eyes twitching in rage "How dare you to humiliate me in front of other Diamonds, pathetic excuse!" She shouted at both of them, pissed at their pathetic insults.

Orange Diamond then get up from her seat and started to move towards White, rage filling her vision.

Blue Diamond quickly positioned herself in front of Orange, stopping her. "Okay, okay, I get it, it was a bad joke, Orange" She apologized, still smirking slightly "How about we just stop and-"

"OUT OF MY WAY!" Orange smashed her fist into Blue Diamond's stomach. She fell to the floor with a loud 'thump', groaning in pain.

"Blue!" Both White Diamond and Yellow Diamond rose from her seats in anger. White summoned her white spear and Yellow cracked her fingers to charge them, taking themselves in a defensive stance.

Orange summoned her hammer as a reply. "I'm sick of her manipulations, she's worst of all White Diamond's Children here on Homeworld!"

Orange then paused, deciding to elaborate on that point.

"Speaking of All White Diamonds. I thank the Goddess, that Illusive White Diamond didn't see us now. He would laugh his Gemstone-off how Grand Clarity became a complete slut!" Orange Diamond mocked her.

"Orange Diamond, please calm down for the sake of all of us!" Black Diamond stood up, demanding order on the council.

"NO! You all listen to me! Why don't we just send her to Earth and let humans have their way with her? I heard the rumors they really love Diamonds like White...especially her "squishy" body type!"

"That's enough!" White Diamond shouted, getting more angrier.

"Oh, what's wrong Queen of Beauty? Is her Grand Clarity Herself is angry at her subjects? Oooh, I'm so scared! OH Boohoo! Just face it, slave...you're nothing but a White Diamond's whore who loves to play with others! When you meet our Great White Diamond, give her my sympathies!"

White Diamond, shaking in anger, lets her emotions take control of her mind

"If you don't apologize me right now, you might be the one who will meet my Great White Diamond instead...or me!" She warned at Orange as her Diamond shaped eyes began to glow.

"Try first, you White Diamond's little bitch!" Orange hissed, raising her hammer in an attack stance.

"Enough!"

Before White Diamond or Orange Diamond could attack each other, a gunshot ripped through the hall. It was Blue Diamond, who shot the ceiling with Zirconia's blaster pistol; 'Gemstol', as The Director officially calls it.

"Orange Diamond, if you do not cease this provocation at once, then I have the right to deprive you of your title as Diamond! I don't hesitate to attack at my Diamond Sister" She yelled, hissing as she holds her belly in pain.

"Ironic, doesn't it? You're using White Diamond's creation to shatter me...who is a puppet here now, Blue Diamond?!" Orange only laughed at the Blue Diamond's weak threats

"I mean it...I will shoot it!" Blue warned, her grip barely holds the pistol straightforward.

Despite her threats, Orange Diamond kicked Blue Diamond's pistol out her hand in very fast motion, making Blue Diamond barely reacted at loose.

"Pathetic" Orange Diamond breaks Blue's pistol in pieces and threw them on the ground "And you seriously think this useless creation will kill a Diamond?! Try if yo-"

 ***Gunshot***

"Dare..." Orange Diamond yelped, feeling a strong pain in her back.

Orange with all her strength turned around to see the attacker, expecting White and Yellow Diamond to be.

And of course, Yellow Diamond intervened while White just stares at her with a horrified expression. Orange expected Yellow would use her lighting powers to try to poof her...but instead she relied on White Zircon's toy.

"Threaten Blue or Starchild, you will deal with me." Yellow hissed, aiming her pistol towards.

"Don't...think...It...will-" Orange tried to say something.

"Shut your mouth!" Yellow Diamond again fired her pistol at Orange's body, hitting her leg. Orange Diamond collapsed on the floor, screaming in horrifying pain that perhaps will hunt Gemlings in their innocent minds.

"STOP IT, YELLOW!" Grand Clarity White Diamond rushed forward, grabbing Yellow's arm and raising it to prevent any more shots damage Orange Diamond.

Yellow Diamond lowered her pistol, now realizing what Zirconia's weapon is truly capable of. Yellow only wanted Orange to concentrate on her...And having a great time to test the pistol. She expected Orange would just feel...like someone threw a stick at her...

And obviously, it was a huge mistake.

"What is that thing?!" Luminous Yellow Diamond horrifyingly blinks twice at Orange Diamond before she threw the pistol further away as possible.

"Someone, please send a Medi-Pearls to Diamond Council room immediately!" Black Diamond pushed the intercom's button, requesting for help.

"Understood, My Diamond. Warp Padding to your location." Voice of Pearl replied through the intercom.

Orange Diamond meanwhile slowly crawled to White's leg, she gripped it and weakly looked at Grand Clarity. "Look...what...that..Zircon...done...to...me." She breathed every word as Her Gemstone barely holds her form.

"Orange, I'm so sorry for all of this..." White kneeled, caressing Orange's cheek.

"Just...don't...report..me...I don't...want...to...see...Our White...Diamond...yet" Orange begged, tears trailing down.

"Don't worry. It's gonna be alright," White whispered, trying to keep Orange calm.

But thankfully for the sake of Orange's Existence. The three Pearls, wearing Medical Uniforms rushed from the main door to Orange Diamond quickly. They lifted her up and laid her on the medical cot, examing her glitching body in detail.

One of Three Medi Pearls came to White Diamond, holding a tablet close to her chest. "What happened with Orange Diamond, My Diamonds?"

"Im-My Great White Diamond's invention damaged Orange Diamond's form." White Diamond stutters, She still can't believe how her master allowed to create monstrous weaponry behind her back.

"What type of injury?" Medi-Pearl types on her tablet.

"Like a Destabillizator shot...only more severe to Gemstone's condition. The rest I can't explain as I don't know" White Diamond adds sorrowly

Medi-Pearl finishes typing the report. She sighed in disappointment due to White Diamond's explanations didn't help her get what she wanted "Facet 67H79 and Facet 68H80, take our Orange Diamond to Kar Diamor immediately. Only Diamonds there can heal her."

Both Medi-Pearls immediately lifted Orange Diamond's cot and carried her from the council room.

"There is nothing we can do, My Grand Clarity. The records show it's only first time someone had severe glitching from Destabilizator shot."

"Will she at least live? Please help her, Pearls." White whispers, begging her.

Medi Pearl bits her lower lip, getting a fear "M-my speculation there is only 25% and less she will survive without Kar Diamor's techniques. I'm so sorry...We can't do anything"

"Useless, Pearls." Yellow intervened "The Grand Clarity asked you nicely and you deny her. You-"

"Stop it, now!" White Diamond demanded, making Yellow Diamond to close her mouth immediately.

White Diamond then takes a caring look at Pearl, there is no reason for her to be angry at that Pearl "Thank you, Medi Pearl. Please report me if you will find something that can help her live." White replied nicely.

"We will, My Star Child." Medi-Pearl bowed to Starchild White Diamond and left the council room.

"Goddess...What have I done?" White Diamond whispered in shock, touching her forehead. Her emotions blame herself for allowing Zirconia to develop any projects without her or Council of White Diamond's Children's intervention...if she was smarter...Orange wouldn't have been injured today.

White Diamond's Starchild gently sat on the cold floor, laying her head on her knees and beginning to sob quietly. No longer she can control her bursting emotions...

"Well..." Black Diamond slowly walks to the group, looking at crying White Diamond "I never expected a council conclusion with someone injured to death"

"Really, Black? In front of our Diamond's Starchild?" Yellow Diamond stared at him with disgust on her face. She then kneeled at White to try to calm her down.

"Sorry..." Black lowered his eyes in shame, accidentally taking a gaze at Blue "How are you holding up, by the way, Blue Diamond?"

"It hurts so much but I'm fine, Black Diamond" Blue Diamond replies in weak tone as she sat on the table and still holds her stomach. The punch Orange delivered made her feel woozy and already tired.

"You're lucky you've not poofed by her punch, Blue" Black Diamond moved closer, rubbing her back to give his sympathies "Diamond's strength can even be deadly to another Diamond."

"I know how it feels..." Blue Diamond brushed him off

At that particular moment, one of Blue Diamond court's Pearl burst into the hall. It's the same Blue Pearl that had earned a reputation as 'muted' and 'pathetic.'

"My Diamond, Is everything alright?" Blue Pearl asked.

As soon as Blue Pearl caught her gaze on her Diamond. She widened her mouth in horror...or shock. Even today, Blue Diamond couldn't tell if Blue Pearl's expressions, as her eyes always hidden by her hair.

"WHAT, PEARL?" Blue exclaimed at her, slightly impatient.

"You l-look like you're a-about to turn green, M-My Diamond" Blue Pearl stuttered, horror-laced through her voice.

Even Blue Diamond herself got worried by her Pearl's words. "Mirror someone, please!"

"Here, Blue..." Yellow Diamond summoned and handed a small mirror to Blue Diamond.

Upon seeing her face trough reflection, Blue Diamond sighed in relief. Yes, She did look a little green, but it was probably just her stomach reacting to the punch. Other than that she is totally fine and well...

"Pearl...it's nothing." Blue Diamond replied, handing the mirror back to Yellow.

"But my Diamond, if the Blue court were to see you like this...I-I can give you a long hooded robe to hide if you'd wish." Blue Pearl offered, trying to placate her Diamond.

"Pearl, I'm already wearing a hooded robe." Blue Diamond replied annoyingly.

Blue Pearl put a finger to her lips and tilted her head as if she is confused.

"Oh, you're already wearing it..." She moved her hair away from eyes, realizing Blue Diamond has her robes. "Forgive me, My Diamond...nobody informed me you regained your robe from our Cleaners..."

Blue Pearl then slightly opened her mouth in shock when she noticed how Starchild White Diamond in...worried condition

"Is somethi-"

"Just tell me why are you here, Pearl..." Blue orders.

"Yes of course" Blue Pearl weakly nods, trying to ignore the White's quiet sobs...as it strangely affects her emotions too

"My Diamonds, we have an urgent message from Blue Court's Communication Chamber. The message and it's source asked Our Four Diamonds gather in the Trial place..." She quickly changed the subject.

"And who is the genius Gem wrote this message?" Yellow Diamond asked her, standing as she failed to calm White down...White just ignored every Yellow's facts and...explanations of her role being Grand Clarity.

"Unknown, my Luminous Diamond. Mainly It's about the First Gems we sent to Earth." She said, scratching her ring finger.

Yellow Diamond turned around to other Diamonds, wondering what they think.

"Might be a trap from Rebels if the source is unknown...it is also total suicide for them if all Diamonds will come..." Black Diamond suggested

"Rebels you say..." Yellow grinned in excitement, perhaps a quick "electric" workout will not hurt her

"Then we will arrive immediately, Blue Pearl." Yellow Diamond snapped back with full confidence in her tone.

"Yes, Lady Yellow Diamond. My Lustrous Blue Diamond." she bowed her head to them before leaving the hall.

"I will go first...The oldest Diamonds are first to be shattered" Black Diamond joked..or at least tried to lighten the mood for every Diamond here.

"We will handle this, Black Diamond. You may take a rest before leaving The Capital." Blue Diamond assured.

"You sure? I'm sure I still can be used for all of you, Diamonds"

"I do, Black. Don't worry about us. It's not like it's the first time you leaving us." Blue returned.

Black Diamond sighs, taking Blue's suggestion "Alright then...So it seems our Council meeting is over...and tell me what will happen on Trial Chamber later, okay? See you then..." And with that, Black Diamond slowly left the hall.

Yellow Diamond sighed in despair. Funny how no more than one Passing of Shooting Star (Means One Hour in Homeworld's Time) she already fell herself into the new Mess. She especially felt White's distrust when she asked about two humans...

Stars with her if Starchild will forgive her...

"So...you both coming?" Yellow Diamond asked them, waiting patiently to leave the hall with them instead alone.

Blue Diamond took a look at Starchild White Diamond, who is still sitting on the cold floor, resting her head on her knees, White Diamond at least stopped sobbing...only heavy breathing and sneezing can be heard from her.

"I try to calm her down myself, Yellow...we probably be late," Blue replied, straightening her hood.

"Well, good luck with her...I guess." Yellow awkwardly says under her breath. Then she made her way out of the meeting hall, leaving White Diamond and Blue Diamond all alone.

Blue Diamond immediately then approached White Diamond, taking every step very carefully just for safety

"How are you doing, White?" Blue asked her bluntly at first.

"I just...I fell like sorrowed..." White stuttered, raising her head. Earlier, She imagined a graveyard of Gem's shard lying on the ground if Zirconia will continue to develop more horrible inventions.

"Hey...I know what you're feeling, White. But... you shouldn't be acting like this, you're a Diamond for Goddess's sake!" Blue tried to cheer her.

"And? Am I not allowed to whine?" She questioned, knowing Blue Damond is not the most indicated to scowl. "I'm a Starchild of My Great White Diamond...not a lifeless machine that eradicates species for no reason." White hissed.

Blue Diamond felt ashamed, quickly moving to kneel in front of her. "Come on, White, don't be like that! You're not responsible for the creation of that weapon! Orange Diamond was jealous of you and your skills! You should know that!"

"BUT I-!"

Blue Diamond laid her hand on White's shoulder, making sure The Grand Clarity's soaked eyes are staring at her own

"White…please listen to me... as I said: you shouldn't be ashamed of it. I, for one, consider you to be the best Star Child Of White Diamonds I've ever seen in my life. Unlike your Master. You're kind to White Gems; you take care of them and worry about their well-being. You didn't know your Director's aspirations and cruelty. It's her fault that Orange was injured..."

Blue Diamond slowly stood up and used her robe's clothing to wipe White's tears off.

"Please don't be like this anymore...alright? It shatters my Gemstone to see you upset...I don't want to see you turn like me. It ruined me." She spoke in a soft, smooth voice as she finished.

It's such a rarity for Blue Diamond to speak like this, even to Yellow Diamond.

White Diamond felt her spirits raised. Only with the kind words of her fellow Diamond, she managed to pull herself back.

"I-I-I" White then cleared her throat. "I Thank you for everything, Blue Diamond. I feel a lot better already."

Blue Diamond then offered her own hand, there is no reason for White Diamond to sit on the floor anymore. "Anytime, Grand Clarity."

"There one more thing I want to ask," White Diamond gladly took her hand, raising herself with Blue's help.

"Ask away, White. I'm always listening to you." Blue eagerly said

"You said that I'm the best Diamond you've ever seen?" She repeated with a small hint of embracement.

Blue Diamond blushed under her hood "Um...Of course! You...and...Yellow Diamond respectfully."

Her special words made White Diamond smile, sporting a full grin as she leaned forward and gave her a hug. "It's nice of you to speak of me and Yellow that way! And let me tell you your beauty surpass us always." White laughed in a friendly way.

Blue Diamond smiled at her. She stayed quiet before finding the courage to speak.

"I-I... thanks, White...for the hug and… The compliment" She addresses her once again.

"Come on, silly...Yellow will worry for you if you will late." She giggled in delight. Seemed she finally forgotten the incident with Orange Diamond.

"I will...just, give me two sparkṣ" Blue Diamond laid her hand on White's shoulder.

"As you wish...thanks again, Blue Diamond" White gently kissed Blue's cheek as a gratitude. After that, White Diamond noded and immediately walked out of the room.

As soon as White Diamond left. Blue Diamond immediately walked up to where Yellow threw her pistol. She grabbed it and hid in her robes as a replacement for her broken pistol. Only she enjoyed and find it handy to not waste her energy on Gems.

"Worried?" Another voice rang out.

Blue turned her head to the exit, seeing Yellow Diamond leaning against the wall near at the exit.

"What do you mean, Yellow?" Blue inquired, raising an eyebrow.

Yellow walked up to her slowly, each movement deliberate "White Diamond's Starchild is really close to the truth. I sensed her suspicious when I lied about Two humans."

"And?" Blue shrugs

"And?!" Yellow Diamond repeats "Blue, what's is wrong with you? We do need to make sure White Diamond wouldn't suspect us."

Blue sighs gladly "At least I'm glad you finally decided to side with me, Yellow. But I was thinking about it recently..."

Blue then turns herself to face Yellow Diamond "Yellow, Why do we really care she will learn about the Trial Incident? We both know she will not try to stop us...we only need to keep Pink Diamond's real entity from her"

"I understand, Blue...But I'm trying to protect her from our problem." Yellow Diamond replies immediately, lowering her voice. "I really want her to not know about the Pink Diamond's true identity.

"We both know what will happen...White Diamond will report towards her Great White Diamond and will be obliterated just for fun... We know White Diamond before she became what she is now. She is very emotional to even simple things..." Yellow Diamond blushed on the last part, turning her face away from Blue's vision

"You...love her?" Blue whispers, slowly moving to make Yellow stare at her "But what about Diamond which stands in front of you? Don't you want to help her?!"

"Blue..." Yellow sadly looks at her "Of course I want to ease your grief...but, not like this."

"Then how?" Blue whispered innocently as she laid her arms on Yellow's hips, making Yellow look at her directly "How you want to end this?"

"Just stop Blue. Like I told you in chambers...Pink Diamond passed away long ago... let us forget about her and protect Steven instead..." Yellow whispered back.

Blue Diamond lowers her head, laying it on Yellow's breast "You know I can't let our Pink Diamond go..."

"But I'm ready to bring her back at any cost"

* * *

 **Sometime later in The Trial Chamber.**

After the failed Conference. White Diamond took Blue Pearl's message seriously. She immediately took her palanquin and is the earliest Diamond to arrive at the empty Trial Chamber.

As she arrived there. Only White Diamond's high heels could be heard as she walks around, examining everything she is possible. Her Diamond Eyes sensed a lot of Gem Auras...but she also sensed the two weird ones she never experienced...and one of them is...feels familiar.

"Hm...must a been this "Enemies" Yellow and Black mentioned." White thought out loud, kneeling and touching the cold floor.

She brought her hand from the ground and smelled it, making sure the Auras belonged to them. "Same Auras...must be where they stood in front of Yellow and Blue." White began to picture the scene.

And here, the trail ended for her. Nothing else she could use for clues...Only past Auras that would soon disappear into thin air.

Then White Diamond took her attention to the Chamber. The only time she had been there was when the previous White Diamond brought her as an observer...

"Cycles, Zaira..." White Diamond murmured under her nose. She couldn't believe yet her eyes as she saw this location. It still is in the same design as she used to remember. But despite her memories, The Trial Chamber is now in worse condition, filled with dust and walls that were a bit cracked...At least, thank the Stars, roof hole has been fixed.

Wait a Spark... a Roof Hole?

"A Broken Roof Hole?" White repeats in confusion, staring at the fixed roof "What happened here?"

White then noticed Blue and Yellow Diamond entering the trial chamber. They immediately walked to White Diamond without any hesitation.

"So, Yellow. This is the place where the trial of Two Humans happened?" The Starchild White Diamond walked to the center of the trial room...where Blue Zircon with two humans used to stand.

"Yes...If you sense their Auras, White. They stole Blue's Palaquin and destroyed the roof." Yellow sighs, mumbling something about two lawyers.

White Diamond giggled "Must be one kind of experience for both of you...I mean imagine what humans eat"

White put her fingers on her cheek "plants...maybe they are absorbing sun...or perhaps they are carnivorous," She thought out loud, raising her long fingers at her chin and rubbing it slowly. "Didn't you studied them before the Trial, at least?"

Yellow Diamond took a worried look at Blue Diamond. The Hooded Diamond nodded that she didn't object anymore. She is ready for their plan...and for the worst.

"White, please listen to us as we had enough of our lies." Yellow stuttered in every word possible. Starchild White Diamond is very unpredictable when she becomes angry "When you left Council Chamber, We discussed the whole Trial Incident and decided yo-you should kn-."

"What Yellow Diamond means We want to give a clear truth to you right now at this very moment." Blue corrected, caressing Yellow's arm to ease her.

"I see...it seems you just lost two humans and try to not mention it to me." White then chuckled, waving her fingers that she wasn't angry at them "Don't worry, Diamonds. It happens to everyone...I had once a weird bug creature who-"

"No, not that" Yellow showed her palms, stopping White Diamond telling the funny story "Aquamarine did say one of the humans was Rose Quartz...and she was right, White."

"I don't understand, Yellow." White Diamond frowned by how Yellow stuttered. "Don't stutter, my friend. I'm not going to hurt you." White assured, trying to help Yellow out with her problem.

"My Master's Grand Clarity..." Yellow begins confidently, clearing her throat to stop her stutter "One of the humans indeed was...was..."

"Was Crystal Leader: Rose Quartz in disguise." Blue finished, taking Yellow's hand and holding it tight. In case if White Diamond would decide to shatter them...at least they will leave the mortal World together.

"Yes...I'm sorry.." Yellow lowered her head, feeling very horrible that they didn't manage to tell the full truth.

White Diamond nearly lost her balance, hearing this name once again.

"ROSE QUARTZ WHO SHATTERED!" She exclaimed in horror. In the state of severe panic, White quickly transformed herself into the shadowy state to calm herself down before returning back in normal form.

"I have to report to my White Diamond!" Starchild rushed to the exist only to be stopped by Yellow.

"No! She knows it already, White!"

"Then why you didn't message me! I'm White Diamond's caretaker! I should know it too!" White complained in a respective manner.

"We didn't want you to get into our problems." Yellow Diamond explained.

"And perhaps it was a bad idea from the start, My Yellow Diamond." A metallic voice said behind them.

Turning around, Yellow raised her eyebrows for not expecting another entity to come here. From the main exit, stands a fully armored person with a hood on him. His face is covered with a black/silver mask, giving him an aura of mystique.

"It's been so long since I saw you, My Sister Diamonds." He comes closer to White Diamond, taking a look at Lesser Diamonds

"Lord Protector Arkay?" Starchild White Diamond repeats shockingly "Why are you here? You should be on Facet Prime 24 instead of here."

"I apologize for an unexpected surprise, My Grand Clarity. I was hoping that I had a chance to speak with all Diamonds about the whole incident on the Trial. So that's why I'm who sent the anonymous messages to all you."

"And who we are dealing with first?" Yellow Diamond interfered.

"No respect for your Diamond Brother, Yellow Diamond?" The Mysterious Person replies harshly, the manner of speaking more like "An enemy to the enemy"

"My only respect for you will be your shattered Gemstone if you will not answer my question!" Yellow threatened, taking an offensive tactic.

White Diamond sighed, stepping between Yellow and Arkay in if they will begin to fight "Yellow and Blue Diamond, This is My Lord Protector Arkay Hein Serdolik. He is the part of The Diamond Guardian Order in Kar Diamor."

"It's an honor to see my Sister Diamonds here" Lord Protector bowed his head.

"Lord Protector?" Yellow Diamond repeats in confusion "White, why you need this "Pathetic Diamond Excuse" when you can defend yourself easily?"

"Because My Yellow Diamond, it's a common rule for Grand Clarity to not use any violence outside Diamond Authority's domains. She or he leaves it to Lord Protector." Arkay explained, with a hint of annoyance in his tone. "Did you read any history book of Golden Diamond's Authority, My Diamond Sister? Or are you just dumb as newly emerged Jasper?"

"You asked for this, Fool!" Yellow Diamond was angered by the Protector's insult, formed and sent a lightning bolt at him.

"ENOUGH! Nobody gets hurt today!" White Diamond blocked Yellow's electric bolt with her hand. It disappeared in a matter of seconds.

White then turns to Lord Protector. "Lord Protector Arkay, Even if you serve to our Master White Diamond. It doesn't mean you can insult other Diamonds left and right. I will make sure you will be punished if you will continue."

"Yes, My Diamond. Your Lord Protector will not do that again..." He released his breath. He lowered his head to show his obedience to White Diamond.

"Listen well to our White Diamond, Shiny Face" Yellow Diamond taunted, crossing her arms and grinning to see him like this.

"And you, Yellow Diamond! You should respect The Guardian Diamonds for their great deeds against "War Of Black Corruption". He is still a child of Goddess just like we are...And next time If you will try to hurt White's property. I will report my master about you!"

"Yes, My Grand Clarity. I understand you very well." Yellow replied in an obedient tone.

"Good" White Diamond eyed at them before, taking her anger away and calmly asking "Now, What you want to tell, Lord Arkay?"

"Before, I start, My Diamond. I bring happy news to you. Your crown has been fixed successfully." Arkay then turns to the exit "White Pearl! Come to us!"

Immediately, from the exit, a pale Pearl walked up. She is wearing a flint leotard with long, transparent, silver sleeved outfit with collar representing White Diamond's Star Crown. Her own pearl's gemstone is on her forehead with her hair framed by two long bangs.

White Pearl did a slow dance before she kneeled and bowed her head. On her hands, she holds White Diamond's crown which rests on an embroidered iron colored cushion.

"Long live to you, Grand Clarity," White Pearl greeted, standing on her feet "Allow me to put your crown, My Diamond."

With a calm nod from White Diamond. White Pearl then carefully puts The Star Crown on her head.

And at the same time, The White Court Amethyst Guards walked up to her, holding her own cape with very sharped-edged shoulder pads. They without any hesitation attached the cape on her dress.

And now, White Diamond's Starchild once again stands with all her true glory. Both Yellow Diamond and Blue shivered in fear and horror to see her like that again. Although The Great White Diamond is scarier than her caretaker. They always prefer to see White's Starchild without her Attire.

"Thank you, White Pearl" White Diamond nods, covering her entire body with the cape "You may stay here if you wish."

White Pearl respectfully saluted to her Diamond "I never would imagine leaving you, My Diamond. I'm always will be with you."

"Then you have my gratitude, Pearl." White Diamond nods, taking her attention at Arkay "You may continue, Protector."

"As you wish...now as I mentioned before..." He takes a careful look at other Diamonds "I had to send a message with the unidentified source to make sure you will come, My Diamonds."

"Why with so much secrecy, Lord Protector? And why not contact us on an official Diamond Authority commlink then?" Yellow asked with her comedic voice. Still feeling pissed at his insult.

"Again, My Sister Diamond. Would you take a message from Lord Protector serious? I'm sure even Lustrous Blue Diamond wouldn't have come here." He stated, taking a look at Hooded Diamond.

"He is right, Yellow. I wouldn't have come here even if it was about the Off-Colors." Blue rolled her eyes.

"Indeed...and I want to thank you for telling truth to Grand Clarity, My Diamonds. The entire Council Of Starchildren was bothered with this problem."

White Diamond's face turned into full shock "Every White Diamond knew and I didn't! Why no one bothered to tell me, Arkay! I'm a Caretaker!" She growled in a frustrated tone.

"White Court and with All White Diamonds and your Master always wants the best for you. We thought you shouldn't take your own time on Homeworld as you were very busy with helping our Great White Diamond." Lord Arkay tried to justify.

White Diamond closes her eyes, murmuring quiet words to keep her emotions from taking control of her mind "Fine...I will just listen to your conversation."

"But-" Lord Arkay tried to explain

"No, I don't want to hear excuses anymore." Starchild White Diamond waved him off, revealing her hand from her cape "If you really wish to discuss with Yellow and Blue about the Trial then do it. I will pretender myself as a listener."

White Diamond then walked past Lord Protector, taking her position behind them, just to not bother them from the topic.

Arkay sighs, taking a few steps to Sister Diamonds "I presume you remember Blue Zircon's accusations?"

"We do, Lord Protector. Why are you asking?" Blue asks calmly.

"Goddess Diamond smiled upon all of you as we have now a great opportunity to finally reveal why Rose Quartz turned herself into a Human child, Blue Diamond," Arkay commented, not giving any straight explanations. He instead moved closer to Blue Diamond. "My Diamond, would you kindly shout 'Bring me that spy' loudly?"

"Why should I?"

"Your Court Gems are here with a huge present for you and Yellow Diamond..." Arkay explains, grinning behind his mask as he managed to get even Yellow's attention

"Fine" Blue walks closer to the exit "Should I scream...or just order?"

"Just order them...They will hear you well." Arkay rubbed his hands.

"Bring me that spy!" Blue Diamond commanded.

"You've heard her, bring the prisoner to us!" Voice of Blue Court Amethysts can be heard.

"Prisoner?" Yellow repeats

Arkay smirked under his mask "Don't worry, you'll see her soon enough." He finished.

Arkay then walked back to White Diamond. "By the way, My Diamond. White Emerald reported that she saw Orange being transferred by Medi-Pearls...I presume something happened to you and Orange? "

"Just an accident, Lord Protector" White sighed, wishing it won't be a long conversation "She had enough of me and tried to shatter me...Zirconia's creation was used on her and now she is injured."

"Greediness corrupted her mind apparently." Lord Arkay rolled his eyes, unsurprised at the arrogance of the Orange Diamond. "And who injured?"

"Technically, it was me and Yellow." White Diamond replied in an uneasy tone. Yellow's lips formed into a small smile as she came near them, listening to their conversation.

"I'm impressed, My White Diamond." He chuckled "You're learning to defend yourself very well."

"I'm not a killer, Arkay. I had no intention to hurt or shatter Orange Diamond." White looked away with disgust on her face.

"I know that, White Diamond. But remember; even though you're not a killer, you still need to protect yourself from any danger. And sometimes...killing is the only way to save your Gemstone." Arkay crossed his arms.

White chuckled "And that's why I have you, Arkay. After all, The Grand Clarity can't have-"

"LET ME GO, AQUAMARINE!"

"JUST STOP SHAKING AND FACE THE JUSTICE, YOU CRYSTAL GEM SCUM!"

Blue Diamond shivered at the screams...it felt like she had heard it before…

"Oh, it looks like the guest of honor has arrived!" Lord Protector walked past the Diamonds, facing the direction of the exit.

From the entrance, two gems appeared, one short, the other neither tall nor small. That is Lapis Lazuli Class Gem, handcuffed with electric handcuffs, and another is a Blue Court Aquamarine, struggling to get the other blue gem into the trial hall.

"Stop resisting!" Aquamarine groaned, trying to keep Lapis Lazuli in held.

"Don't you dare to touch me! I'm gonna make sure I will get you to pay for all you did to Steven!" Lapis tried to run away, only for Aquamarine to grip her tighter and prevent her escape.

Taking the captured gem further to the Diamonds, Aquamarine kicked her forward, sending the traitorous Lapis through the air and landing near the White Diamond's feet.

Wiping her hands off, Aquamarine flew to Blue Diamond "See, my Diamond? I'm very good at capturing Crystal Gems!" She ambitiously replies.

"Not you again" Blue mumbled, a part of her soul wished to never see Aquamarine again. She was so annoying every time she was around her.

"So cold" Lapis Lazuli muttered, shaking in cold as she raised her head. The prisoner paled in fear when she saw the White Diamond in front of her.

"Oh no..." Lapis Lazuli trembled with fear, "It can't be happening!"

Blue Diamond take a good look at Lazuli and recognized who is it. "Ah, Lapis Lazuli as Pink Diamond's Terraformer...It's been so long, doesn't it, My Servant" She then turned her head towards Yellow Diamond, nodding to proceed just as they planned.

Meanwhile, Arkay walked up to Lapis Lazuli and kneeled down, eye leveling her "Do you know why are you here, Lapis Lazuli of Blue Court?"

The Blue gem looked at him and shook her head, hesitantly.

Lord Protector chuckled in response. "Huh. Another clueless gem in front of us, My Diamonds. Well then, my lovely Lazuli. Prepare for the worst, 'spy', because you are going to recognize your guiltiness soon enough." He got up and walked around her, eyeing her like a prey in front of a predator

"What do you want from me!" Lazuli gasped in fear, White Diamond especially scares Lapis with her presence.

"Welcome to your Trial, Traitor!"


	4. Back Again Where It All Started

**Chapter 5: Back Again Where It All Started**

 **Episode 1: Prologue**

 **Second Era, 99.991 Cycle, The sixth-period of Mid Spark (Homeworld's time Measure)**

 **7, June 2017 AD, 16.15 PM (Earth's time Measure)**

* * *

 **The Milky Way Galaxy/The Cluster Of The Stars/Planet Homeworld/Capital Region/Crystallia City/The Trial Chamber**

 **Anger**

Never since the "death" of their beloved Pink Diamond, Blue Diamond felt that much of anger boiling in her own entity upon seeing that Lapis Lazuli again. All these Rotation's cycles, Blue let her emotions consume her...to turn her into what she is now.

"A Sorrowed Blue Diamond" as Temple Diamonds in Kar Diamor called her those days.

And then, nearly 3000 Rotations passed and now...

Her Anger Is Returning

But not on Lazuli...

But on herself.

...

It is a huge shame when Diamonds need to rely on their emotions for their own conscious and mind. Despite them being called as "Flawless Beings" from Gems and nearly the entire Homeworld. Every Diamond like Blue and White are inclined to have a more strong "emotional" trait, which perhaps is the weakest trait Diamond have in their existence.

If any Diamond delivers too many emotions or coldness to their Gemstone. It will cause an instability of their lighting entity and even Gemstone itself. Normally it will end where a Diamond begins to think through strong emotions or completely lose their feelings in case of too much coldness.

It is unknown why it's happening to every Diamond here on Homeworld. According to The Codex of Diamonds in Kar Diamor: it always believed and implemented that every Diamond had a dark side and light side in their entity, fighting against each other to dominate their mind.

The Light Side represents the Lady/Mother Of All Diamonds...or sometimes referred to as "Goddess Diamond"

Goddess Diamond is one of the main Gods Of Stars, or commonly referred to as "Stars" by Gems. She is a spiritual leader of Diamonds since the First Diamond Authority in "The Age Of Great Empire". It believed Goddess Diamond granted her powers to Golden Diamond, White Diamond, Grey Diamond and Black Diamond in order to unite ruined Homeworld from near extinction, thus they became the first Diamonds that existed on Homeworld and proclaimed themselves as "The Eterna Rulers Of All GemKind".

Their Goddess Diamond believes that any Diamond goal is to become a "Perfect Being" through the harmony and peace on Homeworld. Buch as the "Wall Of Muralization" said...Goddess was prone to create a long last peace...that will eventually cause a chaos among the Diamonds into their complete extinction.

The Dark Side represents the Lord/Father Of All Diamonds referred to as "Lord Sovereign". Weirdly this Immortal Entity is a Fusion of multiple Gods Of Chaos/Corruption as they called.

Sovereign is Lord Of The Underlife: A place where Goddess Diamond sends the fallen to Corruption Diamonds...what happens to the spirits...is unknown.

Unlike Goddess Diamond, Lord Sovereign believes that Diamonds should become "Perfect Beings" through the order and war on Homeworld. In his teaching, Diamonds must unite and eradicate The Milky Way from Xeno species before they will be the first...And after a trough chaos and destruction. The Order and Peace will begin for the Diamonds.

Ah, typical Homeworld Religion in it's finest

It sounds horrible for some Diamonds. But Blue Diamond must admit those special days in Kar Diamor are hard to not forget for them. She especially still remembers their mutual teacher, The Elder Diamond Of Kar Diamor. She even once taught them to control their emotions...to balance their entity between Emotional and Cold Diamond Beings...shame she was too young to understand the full picture.

Blue was just a young naive Gema-Aner (Teenager in Human's explanation) with Grand Clarity White Diamond, Orange and other Diamonds being around her. They trained in the ways of Diamonds after Goddess chose them to become the next Generation Of Diamond Authority.

And Few Thousand Cycles Later. Pink Diamond finally joined them...now...upon seeing Defective Lapis Lazuli again. Blue Diamond feel the same anger again, as it was the day before when Pink Diamond had been shattered...yet she fully understands Lapis Lazuli is not guilty...neither Crystal Gems are guilty too...

"Yellow Diamond...Do you ever wonder how much Lapis Lazulis can withstand the pain?" Blue slowly shifted her eyes to her sister. Her hood's shadow that perfectly fell on her eyes, giving a very grimacing expression...yet it's a clear sign that Blue Diamond begins her "plan" that Yellow and She prepared

"Barely even a Spark, Blue. I heard they scream a lot if we will begin with their legs." Yellow Diamond grinned back, winking at her as she understood Blue's little game.

Blue was delighted hearing that kind of answer coming from Yellow.

"I think you're quite right, Yellow. My Aquamarine knows some techniques for that...aren't you?" Blue gently tapped Aquamarine, making sure she is in part of their little game.

"My Techniques?" Aquamarine stuttered a bit before realizing what her Diamond wants "Oh, Indeed, My Diamond! The Ice is very painful for that Water Witch." She awkwardly stroked her wand before taking a sneering look at Lazuli.

"Would you both stop mocking that Poor Gem, already? Not only you brought that Lazuli without any explanation but you now accusing her without any clues! Does the Homeworld International Justice Court is not operating anymore, Diamonds? I will report your behavior to my master if you will continue!" White Diamond walked up to them. She couldn't stand their behavior towards that Blue Gem.

Her Lord Protector stood up, tiding his hands behind his back and turning himself to his Diamond

"I think Homeworld International Justice Court will not help us on that matter, My White Diamond. This Lapis Lazuli is here for the betrayal and treason against you and Entire Diamond Authority."

"I don't remember any Lapis Lazulis betraying us, Lord Protector" White Diamond replied quietly. She slowly tapped her chin to search within her memories...and of course, she didn't get what she wanted. Even in White's court, she knows only One Lapis Lazuli that operates on Facet Prime 24...but that one is a very loyal gem.

Blue Diamond was not surprised by White's answer...neither she exactly saw this Lapis Lazuli when the Rebellion happened.

"You don't remember her because she spent most of her time on Pink's Colony" Blue sighed. She then made a move to Lapis Lazuli to greet White Diamond with her "favorite" Gem.

"White, This is a Lapis Lazuli that I myself sent to Pink Diamond to help with her planet. During the Rebellion, She joined the Crystal Gems and betrayed us. She is no longer my loyal Terraformer..." Blue explained. She gave a grimacing look at Lapis Lazuli.

"But my Diamonds! I never joined them. I was stranded on Ear-" Lapis tried to lie.

"Silence! I will ask your opinion when needed, Lapis Lazuli! Until then…keep your little mouth closed in front of your Diamond." Blue Diamond raised her tone at her. The trick did it flawlessly and Lapis bit her own lips to prevent any words coming out of her mouth.

Seeing that gem in this condition, Starchild White Diamond stared at the prisoner with a small pity on her expression. She always wonders how her White Gems feel when they are captured by the enemies. It's true as White never experienced the brutality in any war and probably never will...but she feels unease seeing that Lapis Lazuli in such a horrible condition...Her scratches, bruises and heavy injuries on her legs and arms gave a White Diamond some degree imagination of the torture that Blue Terraformer suffered before.

"So, Aquamarine. What was the genius plan you came up to capture that Witch?" Blue Diamond asked. Her voice seemed to be annoyed at her for an unknown reason.

Aquamarine only chuckled from her Diamond's attitude "Actually, My Diamond. I was patrolling the Crystal System and just found her doing Stars knows what on Pink Diamond's moon. I managed to sneakily freeze her with my wand and bring her here." Her smile increased wider as she spoke, feeling proud of herself for bringing one of the strongest Gems

"So let me be straight, Aquamarine." Yellow Diamond stepped forward to Aquamarine "Your ship managed to quietly land on the moon and get her without Crystal Gem's presence? What next, Aquamarine? You will tell me how Rose Quartz became stupid enough to fire Gems to the moon?" Yellow Diamond smirked at Aquamarine for her "primitive" joke. She just found Aquamarine's explanation ridiculously stupid...To think off: A Goddess Damm Fairy managed to defeat the one who can Flood an entire Planet.

"I was surprised by myself, Luminous Yellow Diamond. The Crystal Gems were not on the moon when I captured her. Although I tried to make her explain to me the reason...unfortunately she was too stubborn." Aquamarine elaborated, trying to find proper words.

"Well, it's only one way to find out, My Diamonds. Perhaps I can convince her...with a bit more of "Unpleasant Interrogation" method" Arkay cracked his fingers, slowly shifting his eyes to the prisoner.

"Then do it, Lord Protector. Yellow and I will gonna watch the amazing view." Blue Diamond ordered.

"And what about you, my White Diamond? Do you wish your Protector to try to deal with Lapis Lazuli?" Lord Arkay turned to his Diamond.

"Despite I object the brutal torture in my own Court... I allow you to continue. Just try to reason with her at first, Lord Protector." White Diamond commented, rubbing her white sharped fingers in an uncomfortable state. It seems It will be the first time White will experience torture right in front of her own eyes...

"As you wish, My StarChild White Diamond." Lord Protector came closer and kneeled to Lazuli, making sure to keep eye contact before addressing

"So, Lapis Lazuli Of Blue Court...how is your existence, Water Girl? It must have been fun to worship Rose Quartz as a Goddess since the Rebellion." He smiled underneath his mask.

Lapis looked at him, taking a breath before speaking "Whatever you do to me...shatter...corrupt...or incinerate me. Just, please! don't attack the Earth! THERE ARE INNOCENT PEOPLE DOWN THERE!" Lapis Lazuli increased her tone. She couldn't imagine seeing their barn in flames.

"Behave in front of our Diamond, you clod! " Aquamarine was about to use her wand on Lazuli.

"At ease, Aquamarine. I want her to talk." Blue raised her hand, immediately stopping the Blue Fairy from attacking.

"As you wish..." Aquamarine obediently lowered her wand...oh well, maybe the next time Lapis would get what she deserved.

In the Meantime. Arkay smiled at how Lapis Lazuli is really caring for an ordinary rocky Planet. Lapis Lazulis on Homeworld commonly doesn't care how the Planet's fate will be. If this one is worrying for Planet's fate...then she is definitely a unique Lapis Lazuli among others.

"You are a heroic one I see, Lapis Lazuli. Your behavior makes you stronger but not smarter. It not very wise to object and resist your true leaders standing in front of us!"

"And you think you're the special one?" Lapis Lazuli questioned, taking a quick breath in every word "You're just as a slave as me and nothing else."

"Does the word "Lord Protector Of Grand Clarity White Diamond" meaning anything to you, you little Clod?" Arkay inquired, taking no warm in Lazuli's words.

Lapis only chuckled in response. She wouldn't take his threats so easily "Protector or not. Still one day you will be forgotten by them. You will be just a mindless slave like me and the entire population of Homeworld. So much of "glory to the Authority, huh, Lord Protector? That's our Homeworld in finest."

"Aristocats and their Psychology thoughts" Aquamarine mumbled to herself, rolling her eyes.

"Stop this nonsense, Lapis Lazuli" Blue Diamond reprimanded, taking one step forward to Lazuli now that Lord Arkay failed to intimidate her. Lord Protector without any word moved aside and went back to his Diamond as it was a clear sign that Blue Diamond would take her own matters.

"Why are you against me, My Diamond? I did nothing wrong to you!" Lapis Lazuli nervously tried to move away just at least an inch, trying to keep the space from her Diamond.

"We already know you are traitor like the rest of the Crystal Gems. And your constant flattery to us is getting me out my nerves! Aquamarine, show her what happens when Blue Diamond is out of her nerves!"

"With pleasure." With a swift movement, Aquamarine shoot a frost spike at Lazuli. Lapis Lazuli screamed in agony as the frost spike got stuck on her shoulder. Her gruesome scream made White Diamond flinch herself... Blue Diamond is sure can be more violent than White Diamond remembered.

"HOW DO YOU LIKE THE ICE, YOU WITCH!" Aquamarine shouted in delight, taking every pleasure in Lapis's screams of pain.

"S-stop! Pl-please!" Lapis began to cry for mercy.

"Didn't I heard she wants more, My Aquamarine? Deliver at least 5 frost spikes to show her who is a Diamond here." Blue added, grinning now that she found what can lighten her mood.

White Diamond finally reached her limits now knowing Blue Diamond wants to hurt her Gems for her own amusement.

"BLUE DIAMOND! STOP THAT NOW! My Master won't tolerate the psychopaths in the Diamond Authority!" She ordered. Grand Clarity White Diamond then materialized her spear from her Gemstone and aimed it at the hooded Diamond.

Everyone thought Lapis was doomed on that point. But even Grand Clarity White Diamond herself apparently has nobility on how to treat her enemies.

"You can't be serious, White Diamond! You're trying to protect the traitor after what she did to Pink Diamond!" Blue Diamond shockingly looked at White Diamond. Never before she experienced their White Diamond's Caretaker wanting to protect the Traitorous Rebels.

"I'm doing this not because of her, Blue Diamond. We are not Nocturnal Wild Hunt and don't seek the lust of Shatteron. So stop-right-now!" White Diamond roared. She sounded very serious and clearly threatened Blue with her life.

"Yellow, you can't just do nothing! Make White Diamond reason with me." Blue Diamond swiftly gazed at Yellow Diamond for the help. Perhaps her sister will back her up.

Yellow Diamond only shook her head now that she was forcefully brought to their conflict. "Just listen to her, Blue. It went too far even for my own limits."

"How dare you!" Blue hissed.

"Just stop...I'm already tired of further conflicts." Yellow Diamond replied quietly, laying her hand on Blue's naked shoulder.

"Since when you became so passive, Yellow Diamond?! You're siding with Grand Clarity White Diamond who wants to save that Rebellious Gem!" Blue questioned Yellow's motives. She did slap Yellow's hand away from her shoulder as a sign of protest for siding with White instead of her sister.

"Even I don't tolerate torture and brutal interrogation of my prisoners, Blue Diamond. I give them chance to redeem themselves if they prove they are not part of Rose's Rebellion...unlike you, "my dear Diamond sister" who will purge everyone without thoughts just to placate Pink Diamond's shards." Yellow growled annoyingly.

Blue Diamond sighed in despair, She only just wanted justice for what Crystal Gems had done to Pink Diamond. How could she have her revenge on Crystal Gems if the other Diamonds keep stopping her? That is getting out of hands...

"Aquamarine, remove the frost spike from the traitor." Blue Diamond calmly ordered before giving a sharp look at White Diamond...Eh, only if Great White Diamond would see this...

"As you wish" Aquamarine again walked up to Lazuli. And with another swift movement of her hands, she painfully pulled out the spike from Lazuli's shoulder.

"DAMM YOU!" Lapis screamed again. The sudden wave of pain began to merge on her body again "I did nothing wrong and I'm still getting this kind of treatment!"

Aquamarine didn't hesitate that ridiculous reply. She raised her hand and slapped Lapis Lazuli to show off what she can do even if their Diamond is present.

"OW! What's that for!" Lapis yelped in pain, feeling the strong burn on her cheek as Aquamarine delivered it.

"Just shut up and take the deserving pain, Lazuli! You already made our Diamond angry and you still defy her orders!"

"And next time. My Court will cut your legs off if you will continue to behave like that!" Blue Diamond added grumpily.

"Over my shattered Gemstone, Blue Diamond. We will interrogate her fairly before we will decide what to do with her! Don't exploit your status as a Blue Diamond!" White Diamond intervened, deforming her spear now that Blue Diamond backed off from Lazuli.

"You're making the biggest mistake for trusting that rebel, White Diamond." Blue slowly turned, glaring at White with full hatred.

"I'll take my mistakes and will handle them myself, thank-you-very-much, Blue Diamond" Grand Clarity White Diamond crossed her arms, narrowing her own Diamond eyes to reply to Blue's hatred staring.

Yellow Diamond again sighed upon seeing her old friend and "Diamond Sister" fighting. Yet between Blue and Grand Clarity White Diamond, there was always a sort of "Understanding" relationship with each other. Indeed, they mostly didn't saw each other as White Diamond spent her time with her Master when she visits Homeworld.

But despite that, the Politics and Strategic Position that Great White Diamond personally fulfilled made sure there was always tension between Blue and White Courts.

And by already seeing what Blue Diamond turned into during her absence. The Great White Diamond with Yellow Diamond are afraid that drastic measures need to be deployed...in case if Blue Diamond will be finally snap her mind from long sorrow state.

As for Blue Diamond. She felt the anger spreading throughout her body thanks to White Diamond's staring. She closed her eyes and began to pray for Goddess's wisdom. While she is doing this, White Diamond walked up to examine Lapis's wounded shoulder more closely. White was immediately stunned by the gruesome glitching wound Aquamarine delivered

"You're a monster, Blue Diamond! Lapis Lazuli already suffered a lot and you still make her existence even worse. How dare you treat your own subject's like that!"

"White. You don't have-" Yellow Diamond tried to persuade to not bother Blue with her "subjects" matter.

That's what your Master Diamond does behind your back, Grand Clarity White Diamond." Blue interrupted her sister as she walked closer to White "She keeps her Gems under strict control. You on another hand, let your own part of her Court do what they want behind your back.

"Look, Blue. My own White Court doesn't need me to hold their hands every time. They can do whatever they want as long my Master allows." White Diamond replied straight forward

"And your policy towards them is highly praised, My Diamond." White Pearl happily commented.

"See?" White Diamond smiled from White Pearl's remark. "My Court will be fine."

Blue Diamond sighed that White Diamond is blinded by her "Starchild Of Great White Diamond" title. She then leaned forward, making sure White Pearl won't hear them "One Cycle, White...you do know Gems don't like StarChildren of White Diamond that much. If you will continue to treat them with all kindness from you. Your court will try to overthrow you just like Pink's did to her."

"Hardly, Blue. They betrayed her because of her poor leadership and management. If my Master didn't make her rush her learning in Kar Diamor. Then perhaps she would handle the Rebellion by herself."

"While you have some degree of truth, My Grand Clarity White Diamond." Lord Arkay brought himself to their conversation "Bad leadership is not always a reason for Gem Rebellion to occur on Homeworld's soil. One of the good examples is how Black Diamond was "betrayed" by White Diamond when her Black Legion was purged from Corruption. Black Diamond was renowned for excellent leadership and warrior skills...yet we all now know what happened eventually"

"You're lucky neither My Master or Grey Diamond are here, Arkay. Lady Inquisitor would shatter you if she heard that" Grand Clarity commented.

"Yeah, I can imagine that." Arkay murmured "Please don't tell her."

"Of course I won't, Arkay..." Starchild White Diamond then looked at Blue Diamond as another idea came to her "Perhaps I will try to speak with that Lapis Lazuli, Blue. As "Wall Of Muralization" says: "Begin with kinds words and words of kindness will fly you back"

"Allow me to try, My Diamond. Your time with Xenos must exhaust you completely" White Pearl suggested.

"No need, Pearl." White shows her palms not bother to try to placate her "Allow this White Diamond to do her job...and please keep your space between us for Lapis to be comfortable with me."

"As you wish, My Diamond." Arkay nodded. He then turned himself into other Diamonds "While my Diamond shares her time with Lapis, do you want to hear the story with her and La-SkaD species?"

"I suppose" Blue murmured.

"So we-" And Arkay begins to tell them about their experience on La-SkaD Homeworld. But that's not important for White Diamond.

The Grand Clarity immediately kneeled to Lapis Lazuli. The Blue Gem raise her head slowly, making one quick yelp sound before speaking

"Just shatter me already... I will be even more happy that Earth will have time to prepare for your invasion."

"I didn't come for that, Lapis. I just want to check how are you holding up." White Diamond replied with her sweet tone.

Lapis was a little bit surprised the way Starchild White Diamond spoke to her. Yet, her strong pain in shoulder immediately makes change her thoughts.

"My shoulder hurts so badly...I can't handle the pain anymore..." She weakly said.

"How about I will heal your wound in exchange, you will explain to us why you were on Pink's Moon? Perhaps we can let you go and even restore your aristocrat tittle if you will be a good Lapis Lazuli to me" White suggested, making the delightful smile.

"Y-you..can heal me?" Lapis nearly perked up from White Diamond's words, maybe the pain will finally stop, after all.

"Yes, Lapis Lazuli. Every Starchild White Diamond has the ability to heal Gems...but we can't heal other Diamonds due to different Gemstone structure we have. I can heal you...for the price of course"

Lapis lowered her head, thinking it through in detail. Yet she reminded herself that she speaks to a Diamond at this very moment.

"No, I don't believe you. I know what White Diamonds can do with their hands. All Corrupted Gems on Earth will agree with me"

White Diamond annoyingly sighed from that atrocious reply. That Lapis Lazuli is sure stubborn Gem.

But Grand Clarity decided to still check her shoulder. There is still a huge chance to persuade that Blue Gem

"Perhaps then I will show my honesty...Let me see your glitching wound..." She at first carefully touched Lapis shoulder to check how Gemstone reacts to malfunction. "Does your Gemstone wants to poof when I touch you?" White added.

"No...I only feel a wave of pain from your touch." Lapis hissed again when White's cold fingers contacted with her "skin"

White Diamond decided to finish examining Lapis's shoulder after that. As White Diamond is quite familiar with Gemstone's functions and weakness. She got what she wanted from Blue Gem's perspective.

"Well. The good news, if your Gemstone doesn't have the urge to poof from my touch. Then the damage is not severe."

"And the bad news?" Lapis little bit groaned at every word, the pain is still very strong.

"I think your Psychical Body is too damaged to function properly which means you will have some "Body Glitching" between time gaps, Lapis...and judging by the wounds on your legs. You probably won't walk for about 6 or 14 Homeworld's Sun Rotation Cycles, even if Peridots will give you limb enchanters."

White Diamond then looked at White Pearl "My Pearl. Do you have Zirconia's Potion in you?"

"I have one, Starchild." One of the Amethyst Guards raised her hand.

"Give me your potion, Amethyst." White ordered

White Amethyst immediately walked to White Diamond and gave her flask before returning to her post

"Here...drink it, Lapis Lazuli." White offered it to the prisoner.

"What is that?" Lapis raised her eyebrows.

"A White Court's Anti-Glitching potion" White replied, wiping the flask with her cape "In the short version, it boosts your gem viability so that you won't be glitching out for some time." White then carefully laid the flask on Lapis handcuffed hands and helped her drink it completely.

"Ew...gross! What it's made off?" Lapis coughed after she drank the entire flask, She even felt wooziness.

White Diamond smiled at her reaction, expecting it to happen. She leaned forward so that only Lapis can hear it. Just in case if Yellow will become furious "That's a "Northen Realm" secret." And White winked at her in the end, making Lapis nearly creating a smile from it.

"Now sit still, Lapis. I will ease your shoulder from the pain" White Diamond raised her hand. It immediately turned into full dark color with small white stars looming on her hand. White Pearl raised her smile as she always admires seeing any White Diamond in her "Star form"...such a beautiful view.

White Diamond's then gently laid her hand on Lapis's Shoulder. At first, Lapis believed White Diamond just wanted to corrupt her. But immediately after White's cold fingers contact with her skin. Lapis felt so much pleasure coming from her shoulder...

"Oh, my Stars..." Lapis moaned quietly. She closed her eyes and let herself enjoy the perfect sensation...Never again she felt that pleasure when Steven healed her Gemstone.

But expecting more of it. White Diamond unfortunately for Lapis Lazuli moved her hand away, thinking her healing magic did its job

"Feels good, yeah?" White whispered in delight

"Yes..." Lapis whimpered in frustration for losing such pleasure "Please, more..." She begged innocently...with those puppy eyes.

"Ah, ah, ah!" White playfully moved her finger in delight as her "pleasure" trick worked perfectly on Lazuli "I would do that again if you will tell your reason being on Pink's Moon."

"Yes!-I mean no! Your tricks won't work on me, White Diamond!" Lapis managed to pull herself

"Perhaps I will make them work then..." Blue Diamond again intervened. "Unfortunately for you, Lapis Lazuli. Aquamarine now has a clear evidence of you being with Crystal Gems. Your tricks with our Grand Clarity is over."

"What evidence firstly, Blue?" White asked, standing on her feet.

"My Grand Clarity." Aquamarine cleared her throat "While you had a chat with that Witch. I remembered one particular fact I missed earlier. When I captured that Lazuli on the moon. She had some many primitive things from Earth. I didn't bother to check her stuff before I realized there is the important clue we could use."

With Aquamarine's clear hint. She proudly raised a strange thin object "My Diamonds. This is "a picture". It's like a Mural but without any superior design and perfection."

"Take a look at the picture, White. It's a clear sign that Lapis Lazuli is a part of Crystal Gem." Blue added

Aquamarine then hands the picture to Starchild. There on the picture itself, White witnessed the irony. On the picture, a Ruby/Sapphire fusion, a weird short Amethyst, That Peridot She mentioned in the council room with Lapis Lazuli, Unknown yet familiar Pearl, and strange short creature, holding a four-legged...thing present on the picture. They all standing in a heroic pose as they smile brightly to White...expect fusion.

"Is that the Crystal Gems?!" White Diamond gasped in horror, recognizing that infamous Star Symbol on them. She immediately drew her attention at Lazuli, who is...already freaking out

"You are as much of a liar as a fool, Lapis Lazuli! you thought you could play your way out?" She exclaimed.

"I-AH!" Lapis was interrupted when Starchild White Diamond furiously grabbed Lazuli by her neck. Both Yellow and Blue Diamond felt uncomfortable to see White in that rare state of anger.

"Tell me one reason I shouldn't shatter you for murdering our Pink Diamond, Crystal Gem!" White brought her face closer to Lapis's

"I-Not-Of-Them!" Lapis gasps

"Then what are you, Lazuli!" Lapis's reply didn't ease White Diamond even an inch

"I-was-trapped-in-the mirror-Crystals-free-me!" Lapis struggled to explain, gasping for air. "I-I'M-NOT-ONE-OF-THEM!" She screamed for the mercy "PLEASE-LET-ME-"

White Diamond unexpectedly dropped Lazuli on the ground. The Blue Gem coughed for the air and looked at Grand Clarity, expecting a White Diamond's weapon aiming at her.

But instead of any weapon. White Diamond just breathes a lot while she stares at Lazuli. Perhaps she tries to compose herself

"I give you the last chance to explain us, Lapis Lazuli. You-will-tell-me right now why you were on Pink's Moon! If not, then I give full power to Blue Diamond to do everything she wants with you! Goddess Diamond will shun me for this but I will take the risk!"

"Finally..." Blue released a breath of relief. At last, Starchild White Diamond decided to approach in right away.

Lapis closed her eyes...the Diamonds didn't give her any chances

"I'm sorry, Steven, Peridot, and Pumpkin. Please live your life as best as could" She prayed before she looked at the rest of Diamonds with shame on her face. "I escaped to the moon because I was scared..."

"Scared?" White repeats in a normal tone, her anger already dropped significantly "Scared of what?"

"Scared of your master, my G-Grand Clarity. After Steven escaped from the Trial. I felt she will come to him. I was scared for my self...and my friends on Earth." Lapis tore a bit, mentioning her friends...and she just left them for their own fate "That the reason why I was on the Moon..."

"So you didn't shatter Pink Diamond?" Starchild White Diamond continued to ask.

"No" Lapis shook her head "I missed the death of Pink Diamond after I was accused by Homeworld Gems for being part of Crystal Gem's Rebellion. They trapped me in the mirror for nearly 5000 thousand Rotations."

"Since Our Starchild White Diamond is not familiar with the Crystal Problem. Let's us all start from the beginning." Lord Akray with White Pearl walked to White Diamond "Tell me, Lapis. Perhaps it's obvious for all of us but just in case: Who are this Gems in the picture?"

They are last Crystal Gems of Rose Quartz herself...they are what left of Crystals when You with Master White Diamond corrupted the entire Planet."

"Tell me more about theses Crystal Gems," Arkay continued, while White Pearl immediately wrote down Lapis's words on her tablet.

"That Amethyst was found by Rose Quartz after the Rebellion. That Garnet is a fusion of Ruby and Sapphire who served Blue Diamond...That shorty-I mean Peridot was sent here to bring us to Homeworld...and Pearl with unknown origins but presumably belonged to Master White Diamond," Lapis replied with the struggle to name their names.

"Ah, Yes." White Pearl whispered. Her memories don't fail her upon hearing that specific Pearl's mentioning "That Pearl she mentioned was Great White Diamond's personal Pearl before she was "given" to Pink Diamond, My Diamond." She adds, still holding her chin up.

"There is more, Pearl..." Arkay frowns, taking his attention on a weird creature smiling brightly on the picture "What about that strange fat creature..."Steven" as you called him?"

When Lapis heard this words spat in front of her. It made her furious. "Don't you dare to call him like that!"

This made Arkay smile at her. It's not like he was calm when he heard very bad opinions about Golden Diamond "Looks like you have some feelings for him...how cute."

"No, I don't" Lapis blushed.

"Oh, My! That Traitor is in love with the abomination. We have Xenophilia in our Hierchary...what a disgusting filthy that Gem is." White Pearl sneered, making Grand Clarity White Diamond to roll her eyes at White Pearl's comment.

"That "Abomination" you call is Greatest Person I ever met! I owe him my existence for helping me and Peridot being accustomed to Earth!" Lapis exclaimed at White Pearl.

"And are you going to tell us about that "Steven" or not?" Arkay politely adds.

Lapis Lazuli shook her head in response. She decided to stay silent on this question...all that she can do now is to not put Steven or Peridot in danger.

"Then why that Creature "Steven" has the Rose Quartz's Gemstone?" Lord Arkay blinked twice, taking a look at the picture again.

Lapis again didn't reply. She only slightly shook to them in fear.

"One more silence from you and We will begin to break some Blue Gem's legs, Lapis Lazuli" White Pearl threatened.

Lapis Lazuli lowered her head. She shook her before raising to look at Blue Diamond. "Because Rose Quartz is gone, My Diamonds" Lapis said without any emotions. She must find the way to make sure Steven is safe.

"What do you mean "She's gone?" Yellow Diamond asked her in "confusion". Immediately She gazed at Blue Diamond who is also freaking out...THIS IS NOT going according to their plan

"Rose Quartz is long ago dead or shattered...don't know how to say it properly." Lapis shrugged.

"...What!" Star Child White Diamond slowly gasped from that revelation. The Diamond Authority's number one enemy is dead? How could this happen? And how her Diamonds blew such an event?

Blue and Yellow Diamond didn't react as much as Grand Clarity did. Yellow Diamond already knows it...and more than that. At least she now fell her entity ease up.

And as for Blue Diamond... even if Blue Diamond already knows the full truth...yet she still fell betrayed. She all these Cycles mourned Pink Diamond...expecting one day she will have an revenge on Rose Quartz...and only to find out the killer doesn't even exist all that time...She was supposed to be one who will shatter Rose Quartz...she was supposed to destroy the Crystal Gems...And in the end.

She betrayed herself

Blue Diamond swiftly moved closer to Lapis Lazuli and kneeled in front of the prisoner. Lapis again felt the tension as her Diamond looked at her with full hatred and anger.

"What do you know about Rose Quartz?" Blue asked...nothing of "sorrowness" sounded in her voice.

"I only know that Sixteen Rotations ago. She sacrificed her life so that Steven could live." Lapis replied, trying to not freak out in front of her Diamond.

"Thank the Stars" Blue Diamond quietly cursed at herself. She again raised her eyes at Blue Gem "Aside from this. How do you know all about this?"

"I was told..." She even didn't change the angle of her eyes direction.

"By Crystal Gems?" She asks more threateningly this time.

"Yes...m-my Lustrous Diamond." Lapis stuttered. Blue's threat has worked on her.

"And they...didn't tell you anything else?" White Diamond added.

"No...They offered me to become one of them. I agreed, but..." She raised her head to look at White Diamond's eyes. "I didn't forget who I actually really serve. I serve only to my Authority and...and to you, My..Great...Diamond." Lapis tried to show her loyalty...despite she didn't want to show her obedience to anybody here.

White Diamond smiled at her comment about the service. But Blue Diamond obviously did not. Blue felt the struggle in Lapis about the only account of the service to Blue Diamond. It seemed as Lapis is willingly wishes to help Crystal Gems anytime, but when her own existence is in the danger, Lapis suddenly betrays everyone and runs away to hide from the Gathering Storm.

"Do you know what happened with Jasper?" Yellow Diamond asked her, putting her hands on her hips.

"Bubbled by Crystal Gems" Lapis calmly replied, "We fused together as Malachite to fight off the Crystals…" She paused, taking a breath to shook her head off from these memories. "...And we were defeated, unfused and I haven't seen her ever since. Steven did say Jasper was corrupted by trying to fuse with Corrupted Jaspers..and now she is bubbled in the current state."

Blue Diamond raised herself, turning to other Diamonds "I have the answers I needed...so what are we gonna do with her, Starchild White Diamond?"

"Well, now that we know Rose is 100% dead. We should bring this news to the public...The Remnants Of Pink Court on Homeworld must especially know this news to light their spirits. As for Lapis. Will you take Lapis Lazuli back to your Court, Blue?"

The answer from Blue Diamond was very simple "No, White. I will not take her...I would shatter her even if she is innocent" Blue grumbled the last part.

Lapis shivered in fear...So now the only hope for her to live is for Grand Clarity to show the mercy.

"And you, Yellow? What do you think to do with Lapis Lazuli?" White turned around to her friend

"It's up to you, White. I will not take her but I'm not against your wish to have her in your court for example." Yellow Diamond suggested

White Diamond snapped her fingers as Yellow blessed her with a good idea "My Stars, Yellow! You're right! My Master with Other White Diamonds are short with Lapis Lazulis and is desperate for another! In fact, she would be very helpful to colonize Orange's new planets."

"Are you saying...Oh, No!" Blue gasped in horror, fully understanding what White wants to do with Lapis Lazuli...

"Yes, Blue. I decided what to do with her" White Diamond nodded. She then immediately gazed at Blue Gem "Lapis Lazuli, please look at me."

Lapis Lazuli immediately raised her head at White Diamond

"Lapis Lazuli Of Blue Court, despite you come back as a traitor to Homeworld and accused of shattering Pink Diamond. Under my own decision. I: The Seventh Child Of Our Great White Diamond: proclaim you as Innocent and Not Guilty for Crystal Gem's Crimes against Homeworld."

"YOU WHAT!" Blue Diamond with Aquamarine exclaimed at White Diamond. Yellow Diamond on another hand just didn't care. It's up to White to fulfill her wish

"Really?!" Lapis whispered in delight.

"That is correct, My Lapis. For now on, you will belong to White Court instead of Blue's. Aquamarine, remove the handcuffs from her." Grand White Diamond then took a look at Blue Diamond, checking how she handled the verdict before addressing again.

"Yes, my Grand Clarity..." Aquamarine sighed in frustration. She slowly and weakly walked up to Lapis. The uncuffing part was very difficult for Aquamarine to achieve...but she still made Lapis finally be free.

"Thank you, my Diamond. I never expected you to be on my side" Lapis nervously saluted to her new Diamond, slowly standing on her feet with the very careful movement of her legs.

"I wasn't on your side, Lapis" White Diamond came to Lapis and carefully laid her hand on Lapis's healed shoulder "I understand your situation very well, though. You were trapped in the Mirror and had no choice to join the Crystal Gems to survive. Perhaps you will write about your experience for our Court. I'm sure it will be very interesting for all of us on Homeworld."

"I will...thank you very much, My Diamond." Lapis nervously shook in fear, still not adjusted to White's presence "But c-can I have...7 rotations-off (Days-off) from your service...I just need to get...accustomed here..."

"Of course, Lapis. Take your free time and change yourself to fit the White Court. And remember. If I ever see you in handcuffs again..." White then leaned forward "I'm will come for you and give you good nightmare" White whispered in a very horrifying voice.

Lapis cleared her throat. Taking White's words very serious...though she didn't need to

White Diamond only giggled from Lapis's reaction "Relax, Lapis. I'm just playing with your fears to me. I would never hurt my Court without any good reason. But just in case, don't try to get herself in handcuffs again."

"It won't happen, my Diamond. I promise" Lapis assured.

"Very good, that will be all from me."

"Then I-"

 ***Gunshot***

Lapis was brutally interrupted when the Gunshot happened here on Trial Chamber. All Diamonds and Gems froze to check themselves if they were shot.

"He-lp!" They all noticed the shaking Lapis Lazuli. She coughed up blue liquid from her mouth and collapsed on the floor.

White Diamond fully understood what just happened with Lapis. She horrifyingly looked back and there she saw the killer: It's Blue Diamond, holding a Gemstol in her hand.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" White Diamond exclaimed. She rushed at Blue Diamond and tried to grab the pistol from her hands.

But Blue Diamond didn't stop easily this time. She just dodged White Diamond's grab and rushed to lying Lapis Lazuli.

"This-is-for-Pink Diamond!" Blue Diamond pulled the trigger at Lazuli immediately.

"AAH!" Lapis screamed, feeling the glitching everywhere now.

White was about to interfere again. But Yellow gripped her shoulder and shook her head. Clearly Yellow want to show that Blue can't be persuaded. Blue only now works on through her emotions.

"This-is-for-Betraying-us!" Blue Diamond pulled the trigger the second time. All Gems except Aquamarine flinched by each shot.

"Please!" Lapis screamed in agony.

"THIS IS FOR LIVING WITH CRYSTAL GEMS!" Blue Diamond screamed in sorrow, she pulled the third trigger and kicked Lapis Lazuli by her belly.

After that. Blue Diamond lowered her blaster. Lapis is shivers in pain as her the pool of liquid drips around her.

The Hooded Diamond breathed a bit before speaking "Your sorrow is NOTHING compared from mine own, Lapis! You Gems always think Diamonds don't care for others...you're-all-wrong!"

Blue Diamond wanted to pull the last trigger. Expecting Lapis Lazuli's Gemstone to shatter after last shot will deliver.

"NO!" Yellow Diamond lunged and gripped Blue Diamond by holding her entire body against hers, trying to push her sister away from Lazuli.

"STOP IT, YELLOW!" Blue screamed, trying to aim her pistol at Lazuli.

"CALM DOWN!" Yellow Diamond shouted, gripping her arm to prevent any shots hit that Lazuli. "THERE IS NO REASON FOR VIOLENCE!"

"VIOLENCE?! I WON"T LET THE REBEL GEMS ROAM ON HOMEWORLD!" As Blue Diamond struggled to free herself. She noticed how White tried to help Lapis Lazuli. Blue Diamond's eyes glowed in bright light and created flashbang. It Made Yellow Diamond and White Diamond blinded by the strong flash for the very quick period.

Recovering their eyes. Yellow and White Diamond saw Blue Diamond standing near Lapis Lazuli in defensive stance against them. In case they will try to stop her

"Don't make me do this, Yellow Diamond! Maybe Starchild White Diamond deemed her innocent, but I'm not having a traitorous gem here on Homeworld!" Blue hissed at them,

"N-no!" Lapis Lazuli breathed in agony, trying to crawl away from Blue Diamond. But Blue stepped on Lapis's glowing Gemstone to stop her.

White Diamond looked at her Blue Diamond with full shock. Was she really going to shatter Lapis Lazuli just because of her paranoia?

"Blue," White Diamond slowly began, trying to use the peaceful solution "She might have spent her time stranded on Earth, but Lapis has proved her loyalty to Homeworld and-"

"Stop, White." Blue Diamond interrupted"You don't know how it feels to be broken without our Pink Diamond. As I said, that Lapis Lazuli belongs to my court and you have no right to steal her from me."

"But-"

"I don't have time to protest with you, White. Not here, not now. Your title as Starchild White Diamond doesn't mean anything to me and Yellow. Our White Diamond give full permission to do everything I want with my Gems. So by my own wish because of my rightful ownership of that Lapis Lazuli. She is going to be shattered and that's final order."

"Please, my Diamond! I'd do anything for you! Please! just don't shatter me!" Lapis Lazuli begged. She was terrified and tried free herself to crawl closer to White Diamond since she seemed more determined to help her.

"Aquamarine" Blue Diamond fumed again without bothering to stare at the fairy.

"Yes, my Diamond?" The Fairy gem asked in a cautious tone.

"Make her shut up and take her to the incinerator. I have more important matters to attend here"

"Of course my Diamond" Aquamarine complied, smiling in delight. Then she turned to the prisoner, and with a swift movement, she used her wand to freeze Lapis' arms and legs together.

"Come on, You clod. Your fried friends are waiting for you to join them!" She lifted the prisoner up and flew to exit with struggling Lapis Lazuli to free herself from her arms.

White Diamond could hear Lapis's cry for help to her slowly fading away. She made one last look of disappointment at the exit before drawing away attention.

Again the silence filled the Chamber. The White Court gems are just standing quiet, waiting for further orders from White Diamond...and even their Diamond didn't make a sound.

"I'm Sorry..." Blue Diamond finally broke the silence "I'm lost my edge...But I did what I should do...for our Pink Diamond."

"Was that nearly necessary, Blue?" White Diamond calmly asked, trying to show her support to ease Blue's grief.

Blue Diamond hushed at herself, taking look at Pale Diamond "Never since I remember us Pre-Diamonds, White. You: The Star Child of Our Great White Diamond have decided to spit on Justice and just forgive everyone you see. I served the true Justice to that Lazuli for living with Crystal Gems."

"And what you know about the True justice, Blue? "You do "Justice" in your away when it comes to your Gems." Yellow added. The Luminous Diamond is also was not amused by Blue's behavior...especially to Grand Clarity's presence.

"Says the one who wanted to abolish the Justice System for our prisoners a long ago" Blue scowled at her Sister.

"No, I'm not! I only suggested it!" Yellow defended, nervously eyeing two times at White Diamond.

"Yes, You do! You were pushing for it!" Blue snapped again.

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes-You-do!" Blue began to tear up

"NO-I'AM-NOT!" Yellow screamed at her

And both Blue and Yellow went immediately out the topic and began to insult each other. Most of what White Diamond understood is about Yellow Diamond being "Too Cold" and Blue Diamond for "Flooding Homeworld with her tears."

White Diamond removed her crown and bit her lip from the sudden awkward moment. Now perhaps she understands why she doesn't visit Homeworld that much...

"My Diamond?" Lord Arkay came to her. He stills holds the Lazuli's picture.

"Yes, Lord Protector?" White whispered. She still watches how Yellow improvises Blue 'sorrowed" condition...by making "Oh, Boho! I'm Blue Diamond! I Hate everyone!" type of mocking

"I fear I understand who "Steven" exactly revolves around the Rose Quartz's presence," Arkay explained. He too looked at Diamond Sisters with rather annoying expression...these two Diamonds are such a poor excuse for them to be Children Of Goddess Diamond.

"Then tell us, Arkay," White replied, changing her eye's angle to him.

"Understood...Hey, Diamonds!" He raised his voice at Sister Diamonds.

Both Diamonds stopped fighting, directing their eyes at him. "There is one last matter we need to talk." Arkay walked to them, raising his finger "Tell me, how did the Creature "Steven" behave here on Trial? Was he aggressive, passive or something in between?"

"Well..." Blue Diamond began "He was scared and nervous in front of our presence. It tried to answer all the questions we asked. So I presumed it was...passive."

"Interesting..." Arkay only made this word. His mind tries to find any possible reason for "Steven" have Rose's Gemstone...

"Is it Steven's entity bothering you, Lord Arkay?" White Diamond approached him.

"Yes...look at this young man, My Starchild." He pointed to a short human on the picture.

White Diamond again looked at the picture. Concentrating her eyes on that Steven person "Well...He definitely has the eyes of the great leader...but he looks kind of...cute" White Diamond chuckled after she let herself say it...way to go, White.

"Cute? Really, White?" Yellow asked with no amusement.

"Hey, what's wrong with that, Yellow? I just like how puffy he is...he would be a good pillow...for me at least." White giggled.

"I believe that "pillow" would be very harmful to you, My Diamond." Arkay turned to them "And I believe this "Steven" person is a hybrid of Pink Diamond's Planet species and Gem. He is not a Rose Quartz. He is something different..."

Arkay looked at Blue Diamond "Remember Lapis Lazuli said that Rose Quartz sacrificed her own life for her future son?"

"Yeah...and?" Blue slowly replied, trying to not show that she knows it already

Lord Akray rolled his eyes for Blue's closed mind. Yet the message is very clear.

"Listen to my words closely, Blue Diamond... Rose Quartz sacrificed her own life for her son. That boy is a Crystal Gem presumably. He was on the trial here and that means...

"Are you saying that he...OH NO! This is impossible!" Blue Diamond faked herself, it's bad...pretty bad situation.

"Yes, Blue Diamond. He is not a Rose in disguise...he is her son." He explained, trailing his voice in the end.

"Holly Goddess..." White whispered in shock, covering her Gemstone on the forehead.

"But Rose Quartzez can't have kids...Only Native Homeworlders or Children of Goddess Diamond can have Gemlings..." Yellow scowled, trying to push White Diamond and Lord Akray farther from the truth.

"I fear that Pink Diamond was also revolved around this..." Arkay whispered to himself

White Diamond's Lord Protector again looked at the picture..., taking his attention especially at Steven. Now fully understanding that Rose Quartz has a son...a living son...Arkay tore from the happy news...never since he lost Golden Diamond and his only daughter he felt so happy...to finally has a reason to live for again...

"So it's true then...you have an heir, my Beautiful Little Earth Ruler." He whispered to himself, gently trailing his finger on Steven's cheek.

White Diamond heard how her Protector began to sniff a lot inside his mask...is he feel sad for the death of Rose Quartz?

"Arkay...what's wrong?" White gently laid her arm on her bodyguard.

Arkay sighed in despair, turning his head to his Diamond. "My Grand Clarity White Diamond...we must bring that boy to Homeworld again."

"Why? He is not Rose Quartz after all." White played with her fingers intense.

"Even I wanted to believe but there is nothing we can do, My Diamond. The Crystal Gems will keep brainwash him that Rose Quartz was a hero...He eventually will replace her and he will try to stop us. Besides that, Great White Diamond will sure wish to end what she had started" Arkay sighed.

White Diamond closed her eyes. She wished for Goddess Diamond to forgive her for as she will let herself track down an innocent child...but there is nothing she could do. That Kid must be taken away from Crystal Gems for the better good for Homeworld's society.

"I suppose you're right, Arkay. I will send a Regiment of White Court's Best Troops to Earth and they will bring Steven to my Master." White Diamond mumbled, feeling already shameful.

"I will handle this, White Diamond." Blue confidently said to her.

"No Blue. I'm gonna make sure the Crystals won't escape again." White replied to her

"He is the son of Pink Diamond's killer! I'm the one who should bring him back to Homeworld! He needs to be on trial again! Blue threatened this time.

"I said: I will handle it, Blue." White again slowly replied.

"No, you're not. You will just cuddle him to death! That Steven will be mine!"

"Is that a revolt to my orders?" White Diamond hissed

"Your "Fake Tittle of a White Diamond" doesn't mean anything to me!" Blue snapped, making White gasp from this serious offense.

"Blue..." Yellow tried to comfort her

but Blue Diamond slapped her hand off and continued to rant "Do you know how much I was broken after Pink's Death? I promised myself with my own Gemstone that Rose or her future legacy will be punished by my hand! MY HAND!"

All Gems expect White Pearl looked at each other with a worried expression. What is Blue Diamond doing here? She just defined order from Grand Clarity herself for Star's Sake!

"Then the White Court have an offer to you, Blue Diamond. If you will bring that boy first to Homeworld. Our Grand Clarity White Diamond will just let it pass." White Pearl came forward. Having the most ambitious grin on her face.

"What?!" White Diamond exclaimed upon seeing for the first time her Pearl went against her.

"And what if Grand Clarity White Diamond will bring him first?" Blue Diamond asked neutrally, taking an interest in offering

"Then you will explain your inappropriate behavior towards our Great White Diamond" White Pearl smiled.

"Fine then, be that way!" Blue Diamond hissed at White's Pearl before storming out the Trial Chamber, ignoring Yellow Diamond's demands to stay here.

"Blue, stop! She doesn't mean anything by it!" White called out, but it was too late.

White released a breath and turned around to White Pearl

"Are you defective, Pearl?! For Star sake, we don't suppose to ruin Diamonds!" White Diamond exclaimed.

White Pearl smiled upon seeing her Diamond freaking out. At least White sounded rather shocked than pissed at her Pearl...which it's a good advantage for her.

"Blue Diamond is always a shadow of former herself, Grand Clarity. It best for Homeworld's sake to be replaced" White Pearl sneered confidently. Yellow Diamond formed her hand into a fist in anger. She wishes in desperate to punch that Pearl from this existence...if only All White Diamonds would allow that of course...

"Damm you, Pearl!" White again cursed.

White immediately changes her attention to her friend "Yellow, let's go catch our Blue Diamond to try to calm her down! My White Gems, You're free to do what your White Diamonds told you to do."

"Understood" Both Yellow Diamond and her White Court saluted

"BLUE, PLEASE STOP!" White Diamond put her crown and run with Yellow Diamond to the exist to chase Blue Diamond before it's too late.

Making sure the Diamonds are far away already. White Pearl came back to Lord Protector, chuckling by how her plan worked perfectly

"Seems our Grand Clarity is delusional as always, Lord Arkay."

"Sometimes, she is...so does the Zirconia prepared everything yet?" Arkay slowly nodded, turning his eyes to her

"Indeed so, Lord Arkay!" Ambitious Voice exclaimed behind them.

Both of them turned to see Director Zirconia and White Colored Peridot standing from another exist, holding their tablets

"Sorry for not coming earlier, my friends. I had to hide from the White Diamond's presence. But regardless that, The Facet Prime 24 is ready for Our Illusive White Diamond's signal just as we planned."

"Very Good, Zircon." White Pearl remarked at Zircon's accomplishments, "So should we report our White Diamond at this very moment?"

"Better now than later..." Zirconia replied back. She corrected her gloves and cleared her throat to prepare herself to make a speech.

With Clear Signal that everyone is ready. White Pearl breathed twice and concentrate her thoughts on her telepathy skills. Readying herself for the harshest ability the Pearl can create. Her Gemstone glowed in bright light before it began to projectile the direct transmission.

The White Court saw a tall shadowy figured of a Diamond formed in White Pearl's transmission. Their body was filled in small white stars...and only fully white-colored eyes gives the clear sign who is this.

"Your Illusivness." Director Zirconia saluted, kneeling in front of shadowy Diamond. All Gems did the same towards the Shadowy Diamond's presence.

"My Gems...You have the news for me?" The Shadowy Star Diamond replied, his voice didn't show any sign of emotion...just a bland manner of speaking.

Zirconia raised on her feet, beginning to inform "Yes, My Diamond. Everything is succeeded according to your original plan. The Current White Diamond doesn't suspect about Pink Diamond being a traitor plot...neither she acknowledges it." Zirconia replied in a respectful manner

"We successfully sabotaged the Orange Diamond's Planets for the price of our best Peridots. Orange Diamond accused our White Diamond...which led Orange out of the picture...and chance that Your Master will look into it" White Pearl continued, trying to keep the transmission more steady for Gems and Protector to see their Diamond in clear view.

"And most importantly." Zirconia stepped forward "Blue Diamond will soon to leave the Capital to bring Steven to Kar Diamor, My Diamond."

Hearing the bombardment of great news, The Shadowy Diamond slowly nodded in approval. "I knew you will not fail me, My Gems. I'm Glad you proved your worth to all White Diamonds."

"It's we who are honored to serve our Great White Diamond!" White Pearl kneeled in front of shadowy Diamond...for the purpose to at least rest her legs.

"Thank you for the compliment, My Pearl. She will be pleased you think that way" The Shadowy White Diamond slowly replied to his Pearl before addressing to the rest of his Court "My Gems...continue to watch over Blue and Yellow's Court. Make sure that Blue Court will bring Steven back to Homeworld, that will be all"

"There is something else we want to say, My Diamond" Lord Protector respectfully came forward to Shadowy Diamond's figure.

"And that is?" The Shadowy White Diamond asked blandly.

"My Diamond." White Pearl raised herself "We don't understand the whole plan. Last time, our Master White Diamond let go Steven...why we want to have him back?"

The Shadowy Diamond blinked his white eyes two times before speaking again. "You really think we would just let him go, don't you?"

"Well.." White Pearl stutters a bit "Our Great White Diamond is unpredictable..."

"That's the point, Pearl. With Steven's return to Homeworld. Soon Pink Diamond will come back too...and my White Diamond wanted to confront her...before she will decide what to do with her."

"Then why you didn't send us to capture him? Why rely on Blue Court?" Director Zirconia confidently as always asked.

"Let Blue Diamond do part of her job, Pearl. It's all apart of our Great White Diamond's plan."

"Well...regardless of your position, My Diamond." White Pearl cleared her throat. Her legs finally started to violently shake from the exhaustion "The L-Lapis Lazuli w-who Bl-Blue Court brought from Pink's Moon confirmed St-even's identity to the Grand Clarity White D-Diamond."

"So she knows?" Their Diamond again asked.

"No, My Diamond. Grand Clarity only knows about Steven as being Rose Quartz. There was no word about him being a son of Pink Diamond." Arkay replied

"Good..very good." The Shadowy Diamond stroked his chin, thinking of a possible solution to save the Rose's Son.

Thinking it through a bit. The Shadow White Diamond changed his glare at two of his loyal subjects "Lord Arkay and White Pearl, are you both busy at this very moment?"

"No, My Diamond." Lord Arkay replied while White Pearl nodded.

"Then I have an optional task for you. I want you to take The Dreadnought Star Class "Executor" and intervene Blue Diamond's plans. Bring that boy to me if you will manage. But if you fail, then just return back to Homeworld and let it pass."

"What reason?"

"Let's just say...I'm also eager to talk with him before he will meet with My Master." Shadow White Diamond replied slowly.

"...Yes, My Diamond" Both White Pearl with Lord Protector bowed their heads. "We will begin immediately."

"Good...Now All Gems except Lord Protector with White Pearl leave the Trial Chamber." The Shadow Diamond addressed to everyone.

Both Zirconia and Peridot bowed their heads before leaving the Trial Chamber...only now a White Pearl and Bodyguard is now present on dusty Trial Chamber.

With a small pause. The Shadowy Diamond changed his eye's angle at Lord Arkay "I sense the great disturbance in you, My Protector...are you feeling it too?"

Lord Akray lowered his head. Seems as his Diamond read his mind already "Yes, My White Diamond...I feel...strange that I finally know what happened to Pink Diamond..."

"She was full of surprises, Lord Protector. Don't pretend you didn't know her " The Shadowy White Diamond slowly nodded. He sensed the disturbing feelings too when his Pearl mentioned of Rose's death

"I suppose that it's true...she always had her mother's behaviour...and temper too." Lord Akray smiled at his own words. He pictured the old times when he saw Pink Diamond was just newly born Gemling...ah, she had a such a smile.

"...Well, don't forget Me and My Master promised to bring her back, Lord Arkay...And we keep The Diamond's word."

"Yes, I know. I just fear she would not be the same again...please don't hurt Steven...I don't want to lose the Last Legacy Of Pink Diamond." Arkay respectively wanted to address next part

"Neither Me or My Master don't have any intention to hurt him in the first place, Lord Protector...for now, of course...that Will Be All From me for today." With final word, The White Diamond's Shadowy figure began to disappear...

"Yes, M-my Gr-and Cl-arity" White Pearl weakly replied, the transmission ability weakness her Gemstone's energy. So as soon as White Diamond's shadow figure entirely disappeared. She immediately stopped the transmission and nearly collapsed from exhaustion if White Diamond's Lord Protector didn't catch her.

"I told you many times to learn how to handle the telepathic transmission, Pearl."

"It would be easier if All Courts didn't check the transmissions frequently..." She then shook her head to clean her mind off "Help me stand."

Protector slowly lifted White Pearl and placed her on the feet. "Thanks..." White Pearl nodded, holding her head "So it seems it finally begins..."

"I believe so...Capturing that boy will sure change the course of our Homeworld History."

"Let's just hope it will turn up well for us in the end.." White Pearl muttered to herself before gestured him to follow her. "Come on, Our White Diamond will not wait patiently for that boy."

With a nod. White Pearl and Lord Protector immediately went to the exit. Now, The Trial Chamber is once again is abandoned in infinite silence.

* * *

 **Homeworld, Capital City "Crystallia", Outside of The Tower Of The Trial**

"Stupid White Diamond and her Court..." Blue Diamond murmured, storming through the corridors and Ignoring every Gem that past her.

Eventually, Blue Diamond exited the tall tower. She immediately pulled a communicator from her sleeve and activated it. She searched for a right contact who knows where Steven might live.

"Aquamarine!" Blue called out.

"Um...Y-yes yes! My Diamond. Loud and Clear! It's good to see you again!" Aquamarine appeared in the video with a bright smile...yet she nervously trembles in fear for an unknown reason. It seemed she was scared.

"Why are you shaking? And what's the status with Lapis Lazuli?" Blue raised her eyebrow. It was the first time she saw Aquamarine in that condition.

The smile immediately banished from Aquamarine. Her own lips began to quiver in fear. "There is...been an accident with Lapis Lazuli...she is gone."

"Gone?" Blue Diamond repeated. Her voice already starts to crack in anger.

"Yes..."Gone" I was preparing my ship for departure for the "Shatter Row" Sector, My Diamond. Suddenly that Witch broke the ice cuffs and jumped from the ship...I only saw her flying away before I lost her at lower levels."

"How?!" Blue raised her voice "How after three shots she managed to escape, Aquamarine!?"

"No idea, but her eyes turned into...compelty blue...She threatened to rip my Gemstone into pieces If I will come to her..." Aquamarine babbled in horror.

Blue Diamond slapped her own face "You're lucky I'm busy right now, Aquamarine. I need you to send me and My Hand Warship the coordinates where you encountered Steven on Earth."

"Yes, My Diamond. But shall I come with you? I can help to get Steven or whatever his name, easily."

"Then board the Hand Warship and wait for me."

"Yes, My Diamond." Aquamarine nervously saluted. She then immediately deactivate the transmission.

"BLUE!"

Blue Diamond immediately turned at other Diamonds, who rushed to her and stopped, taking the breath.

"Don't take White Pearl's words seriously, Blue. She sometimes turns defective and makes ridiculous decisions." White Diamond spoke trough harsh stops to breath.

"I don't care what she thinks, White. As I said to you. I'm only doing this for Pink Diamond." Blue hisses slowly

"Then what is the meaning of your behavior, Blue?! By insulting my position as White's Caretaker you clearly wish the hostility between you and StarChildren Of Great White Diamond." White shouted at her.

"I'm just sick of your attitude to us, White! You think we should listen on only you? Yellow already fell to kiss your foot every time...but I won't do that!" She exclaimed loud at them.

"You become like Orange Diamond, Blue. Your anger towards Crystal Gems is messing with your mind" Yellow Diamond coldly said.

"Yellow is right. You are already becoming no better than Orange Diamond. I'm the Grand Clarity White Diamond of My Great Master White Diamond and it's my responsibility to protect our Homeworld from any threat! In fact, you don't even have a plan to capture that boy!" White raised her tone at the hooded Diamond.

"All I want is true justice, Diamonds. I want to protect you and future Diamonds from Pink Diamond's similar fate. Rose Quartz did a lot of damage to me and Yellow..." She teared up after mentioning it "As long as Rose's son will be with Crystal Gems. He will inspire other Gems to rebel against us!"

"I understand your frustration, Blue. But let me bring Rose's son to-" White tried to make her to reason...but.

"I don't care what you want! Starchild White Diamond! It's me who should bring him back here..." Blue Diamond raised her eyes at Yellow Diamond "And I have a plan, Yellow...just trust me, again!"

"I trusted you enough you already...and I shouldn't have" Yellow hissed

Blue looked at Yellow with anger "You know what? I just realized that I don't care what you ramble around. If you don't want to have an revenge for Pink Diamond's death. Then I will... You did nothing while I personally went to Earth to pray for Pink Diamond's soul. I nearly had Rose's son and but thanks to you!" She points her finger at Yellow Diamond "YOU RUINED IT!"

White gripped Blue Diamond's arm, making sure Blue Diamond will listen to her "No, Blue. It's you who did nothing! Yellow Diamond at least tried to do something to ease you...all you did is crying over Pink Diamond's death!" White exclaimed but she felt how inappropriate White behaves.

White released her arm and continued, trying to appease Blue Diamond "Please, Blue. Gather your mind and calm down. We can work together to stop the madness around us...but you must let Pink Diamond go..."

Blue closed her eyes and slowly opened them. There was the only one word that came out from her mouth

"No"

Now as appeasement defiantly failed. White Diamond decided to use another solution. She angrily grabbed her hand to prevent Blue Diamond running away.

"You are not going anywhere, Blue Diamond! As The Grand Clarity, I order you to stop mourning the Pink Diamond immediately! I will make sure every statue, every picture of Pink Diamond will be removed to make you forget! My Master will know about it!" White threatened her

"You what?" Blue Diamond whispered in shock. Grand Clarity White Diamond just decided...to spit on Pink's grave...and destroy the Legacy of Pink Diamond...Blue Diamond finally had enough of her.

Blue Diamond pulled her Gemstol from her robe and aimed at White Diamond, who immediately released her and raised her hands

"What are you doing!"

"Say one word about clearing Pink Diamond from the history. I'm gonna shoot you with your created own weapon!" Blue Diamond threatened

White Diamond gently walked back to Yellow Diamond, trying to not make Blue Diamond pull the trigger on her, Yellow Diamond meanwhile prepared herself if Blue will dare to attack her friend.

"What happened to you, Blue..." White whispered, lowering her arms on her breast level "You have always been nice to me... remember how you comforted me in the council ...with that sweet voice... Blue, my Gemstone melted from it. We have been together since the Kar Diamor. We know each other very well. Please come back to us and be same old Blue Diamond we know and love...Please come back …for Yellow at least."

"Just give up, Blue..." Yellow added calmly, approving what White just said

Blue Diamond closed her eyes. Her eyes began to water, making it difficult to aim her blaster at White. She at first considered the White's idea...But her anger towards White Diamond and Crystal Gems persuaded to continue...

"I'm sorry for the pain, White"

Instead of shooting her. Blue Diamond raised her fist and punched White Diamond right into her nose. There was even the sound of the crack came from White Diamond. The Grand Clarity momentarily fell down instantly and began to cry from the pain. Her nose started to bleed in white liquid severely...thank the Goddess nobody is around to experience the "Diamond" Fight.

"YOU'VE DONE IT, BLUE!" Yellow Diamond raised her sword at Blue's neck.

"Think you could shatter me, Yellow?" Blue quietly laughed...in a very dark manner. "Just Forget about her and join me, Yellow. Let's bring Steven back to the trial."

Yellow Diamond lowered her sword. Instead of the direct reply, Yellow Diamond just chuckled.

"No, Blue Diamond. Go and screw yourself with Crystal Gems...I'm on our Grand Clarity side.."

The Hooded Diamond wasn't satisfied with this answer. She shed another tear as she finally lost the Diamond she used to love and care for. "You will dearly pay for this, Yellow."

"Yeah, yeah. Just leave us alone." Yellow Diamond throws out back.

Yet thanks to that White Diamond is distracted and doesn't see. Yellow Diamond then gently gave thumbs up for Blue Diamond's perfect acting. Their plan worked perfectly...well at some points.

"Then have fun being manipulated by your Diamond, Yellow. Goodbye." Blue Diamond improvised her "angry" tone. Instead, she smiled back as gently walked and squeezed Yellow's hand as a quite goodbye sign. Blue Diamond purposely said these words to not blow her cover...to make sure White Diamond won't suspect Blue's "real" plan to travel back to Earth.

Blue Diamond looked at White Diamond and muttered "I'm sorry" very quietly...as a sign that she is not angry at White for doing her job...it was a part of Blue acting to make sure the White Court won't get Steven first.

Blue Diamond then quietly left them alone, Yellow Diamond stared at her before she disappeared from her sight.

Yellow Diamond deformed her sword and concentrated to help out White Diamond.

"Come on, White. Let me look at your nose" Yellow Diamond helped White to stand up on her feet. She tried to see the damage but her friend resisted.

"Don't look!" White Diamond mumbled, still holding her nose from Yellow's sight. White clearly wants to hide it from the embracement.

"I can't see your damage if you resist." Yellow scowled.

White Diamond gathered her confidence and revealed her nose. The Luminous Diamond cringed upon seeing the bloody nose of her Diamond...that image of White Diamond's Caretaker could scare Gemlings.

"Blue Diamond must have been practiced a lot in her spare time..." Yellow Diamond hushed at herself, checking the broken nose closer.

"How is it?" White asked, carefully breathing through the mouth.

"It's clearly broken. Here it might help for short time" Yellow Diamond then reached and ripped the piece of cloth on her coat. She carefully began to wipe the white blood from White's face.

As she wipes the blood. There have a been an awkward silent moment between them. White Diamond decided to broke it just to make less awkward.

"Thank you, Yellow Diamond..." White murmured suddenly, flushing herself in front of an old friend.

"It's nothing, White. The pain will disappear in a short time." Yellow weakly smiled, wiping the blood from her upper lip.

"No that, Yellow. I mean for sticking with me instead of Blue." White corrected her own words.

"I'm just following what I should always do, White. The Cycle Continues and past is the past."

"But aren't you feel bad for leaving Blue?"

Yellow Diamond stopped wiping the blood and sighed, shooking her head

"You know...when you were traveling around the Galaxy. Blue Diamond became more and more vengeful towards Crystal Gems. The Steven's capture finally snapped her mind and only she cared is to finish Rose Quartz...I'm again apologize I didn't tell you anything."

"Again, Yellow. Why you never contacted me about the Steven/Rose Quartz? I would wish to help you, Yellow. I don't have any pleasure to see you or Blue hurt."

"I know, White" Yellow laid her hands on White's shoulder "But Blue Diamond wanted it to be a secret between me, her and Our Great White Diamond...and I followed her as a fool..."

"Hey, don't shun yourself, Yellow. You followed her wish because you care for Blue Diamond's health. Do you think I wouldn't do this if I was in your place? That's what makes us unique from Gems, Yellow...family we care for"

"You're right..." Yellow sighed before she gathered her spirits and cleaned White's noise

"Well, you have a little bruise on the nose and that's all." Yellow examined.

"Oh, thank the stars" White sighed in relief "I was worried I would look hideous when I will meet with my master."

"Meet? What for?"

"Well..." White embarrassingly tapped her fingers together "After our Council Meeting. I supposed to report to my master with my latest progress with Alien Empires."

"Well, that's a shame. You're quite unlucky today, White." Yellow released a breath

"Why?"

Yellow Diamond gripped her own throat, thinking how to explain it properly to White without any further details.

"It's...just White Diamond is very "shakey" behavior these days...Things have happened to her...and you know...she is angry a bit" Yellow stuttered a lot.

"I see..." White murmured "Then I must report to her immediately. See you soon, Yellow."

"Have a good one." Yellow nodded.

White turned around to leave her. Yellow felt that she forgot.

"White, wait a minute!" Yellow called.

Grand Clarity White Diamond stopped walking and turned around. She didn't say a word as it's clear signal that Yellow can say what she wants.

"I know I'm not the most reliable Diamond when it comes to warm moments...But I-I...well..I.." Yellow stuttered a lot. She tries to come up with something that won't feel awkward neither for them.

"And you are?" White repeated in a suggestive tone.

"...I-I I'm just glad to see you again." Yellow finally spat it out.

"Oh...good. You too, Yellow...quite a long time, yeah? White awkwardly replied. Admittedly, she expected more from her.

"Yeah..." Yellow slowly nods "We said our final goodbyes a long time ago...around when Pink Diamond only just joined us?"

"True... and we didn't see each other for nearly 20.000 Cycles until now..." White whispered as came closer to Yellow "I still wear a gift you present me."

"A gift?" Yellow asked in confusion "I...didn't gave you anything as far as I remember."

"And that's not true, Yellow. Recognize this?" White purposely reached and detached a Golden locket hanging from her neck.

Yellow widened her eyes in slight shock as she recognized this locket.

"That's...my locket." She whispered, still gazing at her old locket in intense stance.

"You gave me to it, remember? As the remainder of you." White then gently hands the locket to her friend.

Yellow at first struggled to open the locket due to she knows what's inside of it...

With strong courage to face her past self. She slowly opened the locket to find it contains a picture of a VERY young version of herself...by the time she ONLY just became Newest Yellow Diamond.

Yellow Diamond barely remembers how she was during Pre-Diamond times. Blue Diamond dropped hints that Yellow or Celionora Tylat was a just obnoxious little brat who demanded attention...and a lot of toys.

"I changed a lot..." Yellow whispered in a sarcastic tone

"And you became...colder..." White added very carefully, trying to not upset her old friend

"Colder?"

"...You were more emotional...in fact, I could find similarities your young version with Pink Diamond's. White joked.

Yellow Diamond made a long pause to process it.

"...Excuse me?"

"You were like Pink Diamond, Yellow. You screamed a lot at Diamonds, demanded more colonies and were very impulsive."

"Oh, that's a new for me" Yellow awkwardly rubbed her right arm.

"It's wasn't that bad, Yellow. From what I heard. You were so adorable when you were so impulsive to everyone."

"I was not that much impulsive in the first place." Yellow hissed

"Don't lie." White grinned

"I'm not lying!" Yellow Diamond raised her tone

"Very funny, Yellow!" White grinned as she knows she is right.

Just to make sure if White is truly right, Yellow Diamond again looked at the locket's picture to examine her "Young Self" face.

Sadly, Yellow admits White's word: She changed a lot.

Yellow's young face and especially her expression is really...soft. In fact, if you compare them. Yellow's appearance and face really became harsher and thinner for these eons of her Ruling...She even had puffy cheeks and more "rounded" face...oh my, Stars.

"Fine...I degraded myself. But that's my past anyway..." Yellow threw it off.

"You're just afraid, Yellow. There is nothing wrong to show your feelings to everyone." White tried to help.

"I'm not afraid of it, White. There is a difference between "afraid" and "avoiding" it." Yellow defended herself

White sighs. It's no surprise that Yellow will be very stubborn towards White when it comes to the "feelings" talks

"Yellow. Don't think I don't know you well enough. When you begin to take your Diamond role seriously. You started to become what you're now. I don't have to be a Starchild to know you're afraid of your past. You try to forget or even rewrite it... it makes you feel easier as you don't remember it...but it won't last long."

Yellow Diamond wished she could reply back to her statement. Yet Yellow really doesn't want to mention her "nightmares" that haunts since Pink Diamond's betrayal.

"You really should go, White. Your Master is waiting." She gives the locket back to White.

"Yeah, you're right..." White slowly nodded. Admitting she already forgot her task. "I will be going then...You might visit my old chambers if you wish, Yellow. I'm free tomorrow... It's been a hard day for all of us...but I'm still glad I met you again, Goodnight to you."

And so Starchild White Diamond increased her walking speed and left the area very quickly. Now Yellow is finally alone from anyone.

Feeling tired. Yellow slowly walked to the nearest bench and sat on it. She gently laid her head on it and looked at the sky...

Starchild White's words made her think. She can't deny she was just like Pink Diamond...stubborn and ambitious little girl who wanted everything in existence. Yellow found it funny how she and Pink Diamond had a similar beginning but different outcomes...

Thank the stars, Steven won't be in the same position as her Mother was...

"Blue..." Yellow Diamond whispered, still watching at the stars "Bring Steven to safety before it's too late..."


	5. Our Little Protector

**()**

 **Chapter 5: Our Little Protector**

 **Episode 1: Prologue**

 **8, June 2017 AD, 9.00 AM**

* * *

 **The Milky Way Galaxy/Human Solar System/Planet Earth/North America/United States Of The America/Delaware State/Beach City**

 _Steven..._

 _I feel your anger boiling because of me..._

 _I'm so sorry you learned about me._

 _I always will love you no matter who I am._

 _Please, live the life the best you can..._

 _Don't become like me..._

 **"** Mom! **"** Steven swiftly opened his eyes and raised himself, He felt that his mother was here...was here and spoke to him...he looked around him to find the source of Rose's voice.

And sadly, everything was not real.

"Just a dream...again" Steven sighed in disappointment, the dreams become more and more frequent these days.

It's the fifth time he had a dream of Pink Diamond/Rose Quartz talking to him directly. He never understood why it's happening to him... should he consider it as a dream...or manner of Rose's attempt to communicate with him.

Clearing his mind off, Steven slowly got out from his bed. He walked to his cupboard and changed himself to his normal clothes. He then went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash before going to the kitchen.

Arriving at the kitchen, Steven noticed that Crystal Gems are not here...well except Lion dozing off on the corner peacefully. Pearl must be training with Connie right now. As for Amethyst and Garnet, he doesn't know.

Steven went to the refrigerator. He wanted to make a breakfast by himself. But once his eyes caught on the table, he noticed the plate with waffles laying on the table.

"Waffles?" He walked to the plate of waffles. Near the plate, he saw a paper note. Steven grabbed the paper and read it.

* * *

Steven

If I'm not here. Please eat your breakfast and wait for me in the kitchen.

It's Garnet's Wedding Anniversary today and we with Amethyst are planning to make a cake for her.

While I assigned Amethyst for another task. You with me are gonna buy some ingredients together for our big surprise.

So please be here until I return! - **Pearl**

P:S: I made your favourite Waffles just for you.

* * *

"Thank you, Pearl." He sweetly smiled at the note...yet Steven fully understood that Pearl just tries to make him feel better after Pink's Revelation. But other than that. Steven delightfully ate Pearl's delicious waffles. Later on, He washed the plate and quietly waited for Pearl to come...without bothering Lion as he seems to be in deep sleep.

But nearly 5 minutes passed and still, and Pearl still didn't come.

"Must have something important if she is delaying herself..." Steven said to himself, maybe he will go first. He still needs to have a fresh air.

Perhaps Pearl will not mind if he will go out first. There is only one bakery here on Beach City and it's not that far from the temple. So Pearl will catch him up that easily.

Thinking a bit. Steven decided to go out first. He gently patted sleepy Lion by his head and went straight to the Beach City. He took a walk near the shore, taking a pleasant feel of sun heating him.

Nearly just two minutes will pass and Steven will reach the bake shop. As he doesn't have any money...or Pearl's wisdom for that matter. He took the nearest bench to wait for Pearl to come here.

It's been five days since Steven celebrated his 16th birthday and nearly an entire year after Blue Diamond with Yellow peacefully left them. Even today, Steven can't describe how much his life has changed after he learned about Pink Diamond. He finally became quite serious and began to cope with tasks. He also becomes a pretty smart man thanks for "Pearl's life lessons". He lost his extra weight during the training and the grown spurts. It made him quite thinner comparing two years ago. In the beginning, it upset him that he lost weight but Pearl told him it will make him stronger and faster...and Connie mentioned that he looks more handsome with thin body build.

Now Steven feels weird for himself these days. It seems as he is losing his "cheerful" nature more often. Pearl is more concerned about his behaviour. She thinks she is responsible for changing his mind...and breaking his innocent mind because of her secret...but in reality, It's Steven who is worried about Pearl's condition.

Pearl really began to be "Overprotective" towards him. Before that, She did give him some degree of freedom...Now it's total control towards everything. No matter what the situation is. Pearl always asks where Steven is going, when and to who. It can be that annoying but Steven fully understands Pearl just wants to protect him...not that he knows everything...

But how long it will continue it's another matter.

"Hey, Dude." A young voice called out for Steven behind his back.

Steven left his thoughts and looked back. It is a kid who called out for him. By the look of it, the kid is younger than Steven. He is probably around 10 or fewer years old.

"Hey, never seen you here before. You're new here?" Steven calmly greeted the boy back.

"Yeah, I'm just staying here for a weekend. Also, do you know where is Funland that everyone is talking about...since you're local here, dude." Kid asks again. He put his hand inside his pockets.

"Yeah, it just on the corner right next to the beach. You hardly won't miss it." Steven points his finger to the direction of Funland.

"Thanks again, dude." The kid said politely and tried to leave Steven alone.

"Wait!" Steven showed his palm to give the sign for a kid to not leave him. The kid stopped and turned around. "I forgot to mention. You are a bit early for Funland to be open. it's-" Steven swiftly then take look at his watch just to make sure he is not wrong about the time "It's only 9.31 AM. The Funland will open at 10.00 AM." He lowered his arm and looked back at the younger kid.

"Ah, It's fine really, dude." The kid smiled back at him " I just don't want to see my mother right now, so I decided to go early to take a look at this..." The kid stopped and looked at the city to give a proper word "strange place."

"And what exactly happened to you and your mother if you don't mind I ask?" Steven asked in curiosity. Since that kid mentioned about his own mother...It made him...think.

The Small Kid lowered his head and closed his eyes. He muttered something to himself before addressing to Steven in a clear, confident voice.

"Nothing happened, dude. It just she accused me of what I didn't even do it in the first place." The Kid then rolled his eyes and made quite growl under his nose "I sometimes wish I don't have a mother to command me. It drives me nuts."

Steven sighed in sadness...he wished he would understand the phrase "Mother to command me" that easier than the present Generation does.

"Why do you think so?" Steven calmly replied. He can't understand the other kid's mind these days. "She gave you everything you have and you say such things about her. Love your mother back and she will love you back."

The kid got confused. His face turned into an awkward freaking out expression...nobody says these things towards other kids "What is wrong with you, dude! Firstly, You have no right to have an opinion about my life. Secondly, you have your own mother for that. If you want really to be "momma's boy" for the rest of your days. Then be it...at least I will be independent from her...unlike you."

With final words spatted on Steven's face. The kid immediately went away from him. Steven only relaxed on the bench and released a breath. He didn't get angry from the kid's insults...mostly he never does but that quote of being "momma's boy" made him feel...ironically funny.

"Momma's boy..." Steven chuckled. Amethyst probably will like this quote for the entire day "Only if you knew that boy's momma used to be the entire ruler of this Planet..." Steven's smile suddenly then dropped after mentioning his mother. " And awesome as it sounds...at least you have a normal mother." Steven quietly added.

"There you're are, Steven!" Said sweet familiar voice. The voice made Steven to nearly perk up from surprise as it obvious who is supposed to be.

"Hey Pearl, Why took you so long?" Steven turned back and replied with a bright smile on his face.

In reply, Pearl did the same pose which "Stepmothers" always do when they are not amused: She crossed her arms and made "mother that is about to punish his son" face...it's classic in its own way.

"I told you to wait for me in the kitchen, Steven." Her voice was strict and confident. Yet it's not angry tone.

"I just decided to have a walk, Pearl. You don't have to be that worry about me that much." Steven respectfully "snarled" at her. Of course, he didn't mean to be angry for her "Crystal Gem" Role. His respect towards Pearl is always an important part of their relationship.

But ever since he learned the truth about Pink Diamond's Real Identity. His relationship with Pearl rocked dramatically...well not that dramatically as Steven never will hate Pearl for anything. But at first, he tried to forget about Rose Quartz's existence. And so he kept a distance from Pearl as every time he saw her, he reminded of his mother's true entity. It still was a great shock for him, to find out that his mother was Pink Diamond herself...and that she and Pearl orchestrated everything...

The time has passed and Steven alongside Garnet have managed to forgive Pearl for everything. For Sapphire it was a difficult time for her to stay on Crystal Gem side...but she still remains on Crystal Gem for just Steven.

And so their relationship with Pearl returned back to normal. Steven with Garnet and Pearl had many private conversations about Pink Diamond...She told every detail, every plan that Rose tried to save humans or persuade Blue and Yellow to reason. And after that...Steven began to finally acknowledge Pink Diamond as Rose Quartz again.

Even if his mother was Pink Diamond in past. Steven is still quite proud of her. His mother is probably to be the first Diamond who betrayed other Diamonds just to save the primitive life on Earth...it's quite a heroic act from the certain point of view.

"At least you could tell me, Steven. I always must know where you and Connie are." Pearl "pouted" at him. Yet she did come closer and gently rubbed his hair. It's a sign that Pearl is not angry at him for disobeying orders...just worried.

"Pearl, I know the route to the temple. I have some fight experience from you, remember?" Steven grumbled a little bit at her. He could see she is worried for him, and, as an awfully common occurrence of those days, it bothers him to no end.

"I know, Steven. But you should always count on Garnet, Amethyst and My help! You are not alone." Pearl said with quit tone, laying her hand on his shoulder.

"I understand. But I really not in the mood to argue with you, Pearl." Steven then dropped his head to his knees.

He needed to think, to take a moment to put his mind in order, to assimilate everything. And he needed to be alone for that. A difficult task when your self-proclaimed surrogate mothers took you everywhere in order to distract you of your intrusive thought.

The way he is talking to her. Pearl really got worried by Steven's early in the morning behavior. She sat beside him and took his hand to try to calm him down.

"Steven..." It's only quit word came from Pearl.

Steven raised his head and looked at her, waiting for her to speak.

"Tell me about your problem...Your Pearl always will help you...if you want," Pearl whispered every word to keep it between them.

Steven closed his eyes and quietly sighed. What should he tell her? That he still couldn't believe his mother was Pink Diamond? That they made a rebellion only for the other Diamonds to leave Pink with Earth alone or That he wasn't sure about his mother's true intentions?

"it is about your mother again, isn't it, Steven?" Pearl added calmly. She knows he is still frustrated on her for everything she hid to him.

"It's Lapis, Pearl." He released a chilly breath after the last word he made. Steven purposely changed the subject to avoid conversation about Rose Quartz...he doesn't want to hear anything that relates to his mother.

"You miss her, don't you?" Pearl gently caressed his hair. Her voice did sound a hint of "proudness" on him for still caring for Lapis...even though Pearl still does has doubts on Lapis as Steven has been pushing her to let Lapis with Peridot to officially join the Crystal Gems...

"Yes, Pearl." Steven slowly said in a quiet tone. "It had been more than a month that Lapis went on a trip to the moon and she hasn't come back. Peridot told me that she promised it wouldn't last long, but she..." Steven stopped and took another breath "I feel like something happened to her"

Pearl laid her hand on his shoulder "It's alright, my baby. Lapis is strong, she can take care of herself" these words made Pearl stop for a second, now realizing it does concern her too. "I promise that we will bring her back just for you. I do understand your feelings...and I really want to make you happy after what I have done to you."

Her words brought Steven a little bit happier to him. "Thank you for everything, Pearl."

"It's nothing Steven"

"So, how are we gonna bring her back? We don't have a ship to get there and I don't think Lion would want to take us again..." Steven then made a quiet chuckle due tp he brought about Lion in their conversation. "If we manage to wake him up. "

"Well...what about your friend who has the spaceship?... Lors or is it was Las...maybe it's-"

"You mean Lars?" Steven awkwardly asked which Pearl nodded immediately "But Pearl. Lars is now on the Homeworld right now, trying to recruit the desperate off-colors for his cause. He rarely visits Earth these days"

"Then we will use Lion again, Steven. But after Garnet's Anniversary Wedding, okay? Lapis is a strong gem and she will always tells us about any danger, I assure you." Pearl then raised herself. She took Steven's hands and made him raise from the bench "Come on, Steven. You have to be in a strong mood if you want Garnet to be very happy from our surprise."

Steven smiled at her. Pearl is again right. He should be cheerful for Garnet's Anniversary tomorrow. Garnet always deserves a better mood from him.

"Alright, let's make Garnet happy then, Pearl."

"That's my boy!" Pearl carefully pecked his cheek in delight giggle, making Steven flush in embracement. "Let's go, shall we?"

Steven nodded to her. And so, He with Pearl went to the bakery.


	6. From Homeworld With Love

_Warning!_

 _With the From Legs To Homeworld's Arrival. This Fanfic GLADLY accepts the new cannon into this story._

 _So expect the Episode's New Characters alongside the events of the episode to be here too...*wink wink*_

 _As for the record: I won't rewrite the story and instead will role with Cannon Material and My Headcanon Material here._

 _So be careful while reading this chapter. There are Now Three White Pearls (One of them is now my favorite canonical creepy White Pearl ) THREE White Diamonds (I will provide full information about this in Author Notes at the end of Chapter.) and some tweaks._

 _Eventually, I will do a rerun of older chapters and fix stuff as well._

 _As for now, Be quite careful while seeing such words as "Glamorous" White Diamond, "Grand Clarity" White Diamond and "Illusive" White Diamond. They are all different White Diamonds with their own roles and purpose. (Don't worry, Newly Canonical White Diamond will be here as well.")_

 _Enjoy the chapter..it's not bad...I think_

 _And of course, please leave a comment so I that I could improve, change or fix something_

* * *

 **Chapter 6: From Homeworld With Love**

 **Episode 1: Prologue**

 **Second Era, 99.991 Cycle, The sixth-period of Mid Spark (Homeworld's Time Measure)**

 **8, June 2017 AD,** **9.15 AM** **(Earth's Time Measure)**

* * *

 **Milky Way Galaxy/The Cluster Of The Stars/Planet Homeworld/In White Diamond's chamber.**

"Did you see this, Agate?"

"Oh my...that's quite unusual to see you like this, Yellow Diamond."

Yellow Diamond raised her eyebrow from hearing this kind of attitude

"Whats the matter, White Ghost Agates? Never seen a Diamond holding flowers from Great Plains with Perfume?...not counting she is in your own size?"

"To be honest, Yellow Diamond. If you come to lick our Grand Clarity White Diamond's or Glamorous White Diamond's feet. Then just tell us. Otherwise, leave our Diamonds alone as your visit is not an official."

Yellow ignored their insults. Shattering them or poofing would just worthless for her anyway.

"Just allow me to enter, Agates." Yellow Diamond strictly ordered.

"As you wish...have fun licking her feet."

"After you, Agates." Yellow Diamond raised her first and punched One of Agate's Face. Making her fall on the ground and screaming in pain.

"Don't think just because you serve your Great White Diamond. You have a full right to insult Diamonds like me. I will report you if I hear this ever again!"

"WE WON"T I SWEAR!" Fallen Ghost Agate screamed helplessly.

As for another: Yellow decided to leave another Agate as they learned their lesson

So Yellow just pushed her away and fully entered into the Grand Clarity White Diamond's Small "Castle" Tower. There she reached for nearest warp pad and teleported where The Grand Clarity workstation.

Immediately. Yellow noticed a White Pearl with Spiky Hair and...a blindfold covering her eyes...it must be White Diamond's personal Pearl she used to tell her.

The Blinded White Pearl perked up when she heard the sounds of high heels getting closer and closer.

"W-W-White Diamond! I-Is that you!? Y-you finally can wa-"

"No, White Pearl... just a Yellow Diamond wishing to see your Grand Clarity." Yellow interrupted that blinded White Pearl

"Oh..." The Blinded White Pearl turned to the wall and saluted to it. "G-G-Greetings, M-M-my Yellow Diamon-n-nd! It a nice you c-c-care for my Diamond!"

Yellow Diamond covered her mouth to hide her smirk. She tries to keep her professional attitude as neither Grand Clarity White and Great Glamorous White Diamond won't be happy if they would see her friend laughing at Poor Pearl who struggles to find anything.

"I'm right here, White Pearl!" Yellow Diamond called out...she could help her psychically...but it would other Gems would think she has "weak" side for Pearls.

The Blinded White Pearl turned to the direction where Yellow's voice came, She extended her hand forward and accidentally touched Yellow's breastplate, making Blinded Pearl immediately pulling her hand away from Yellow's chest.

"I-I-I will not do that ag-g-gain, my Diamond. Please don't shatter me!" White Pearl stuttered, wishing she won't hear the sparking sounds right now.

"Apologizes taken, Pearl. Don't worry that much." Yellow answered and released a breath of agony "So how is your White Diamond doing?"

"S-she is having a meeting with our Great White Diamond's Pearl at the moment we are s-s-speaking." White Pearl's smile then turned into a horrified expression "J-just as I mentioned...I-I-I hear her entity coming to us"

And just like that Blinded White Pearl predicted. The door slides open with White Pearl "hovering" away.

"Ahh, Yellow Diamond. Always a pleasure." White Pearl greeted, passing near her.

"You too...robotic freak" Yellow mumbled to herself.

From the same door rushed another White Diamond. It's the Same Grand Clarity White Diamond that Yellow Diamond finally reunited after so many Cycle of not seeing each other

"White Pearl! Please wait for a spark!" Grand Clarity White Diamond called for White Pearl in a respectful manner.

"Something you wish to know, My White Diamond's Star Child?" The White Pearl stopped, turning her statue body towards Her Master's Left Hand.

"With all respect to you, White Pearl. We didn't finish our conversation." The Grand Clarity White Diamond nervously saluted.

"I believe I told you everything you required to know, Starchild." White Pearl hovered towards Grand Clarity "If you wish for details. I could send you to our Great White Diamond."

"No thank you, White Pearl. But I simply can't do this task! It's beyond my power limitation to handle it. Please ask Your White Diamond to give me another chance with the diplomacy, I promise I will be more careful with signing treaties!"

"I'm sorry but I don't have the power to change anything, Star Child. Please contact your Master White Diamond if you wish to discuss" As always, White Pearl sounded too much robotic.

The Star Child White Diamond began to tear again. Her Nearly "Never Moving" Master White Diamond will not change her mind if she already gave a verdict..perhaps her Master will listen to her own Pearl.

"But White Pearl! It won't be made until the beginning of the Third Era! Please! I'm begging you for another ask! I won't disappoint White Diamond again! PLEASE for everything else, just let me stay on Homeworld with Yellow Diamond! I don't want to be alone again!"

White Pearl in response made a pity face, staring at her White Diamond's "Successor" who makeup has already been destroyed by the tears.

"I wish all huge apologies to you, Star Child. But I can't change the verdict my Diamond already gave to you. Unfortunately, if you will deny her verdict and won't comply. The White Court has a full right to unleash an Order Cut 6 and Facet 6 on you. Again this White Pearl apologizes for any inconvenience."

The Grand Clarity White Diamond finally had enough...there is not pointing fighting with that "Robot" Pearl.

"Apologies have taken, White Pearl. Please tell my Master I'm accepting her verdict and will be prepared in less than Three Periods."

"This Pearl is delighted by Star Child's wisdom. My White Diamond wishes the best of you. Have a great pleasant day." And then White Pearl hovered away from them.

"Creepy robot." White Diamond cursed and immediately went to her office. Even from here Yellow Diamond can see how White felt on her knees and covered her face, starting to sob very quietly.

The Blinded Pearl supported against the wall to make her walk through the doorframe to confront her Diamond. With the help of sobs. White Pearl confidently reached her Diamond and gently placed her hand on White Diamond's crown.

"M-my White Diamond, I know it's a s-s-small talk. But no matter where y-y-you're going. I always be w-w-with you. I may serve my Glamorous Savior Of Gemkind White Diamond herself just like any, White P-P-Pearls do. But no matter where you will go. I will join you anytime."

White Diamond uncovered her face and wiped her eyes from the tears, raising herself

"Thank you, My Pearl." White immediately noticed Yellow Diamond standing near the entrance of her office "I'm sorry for seeing me like this, Yellow...I must not be like this in front of you or..that statue Pearl. Please don't be shy and come into my office."

"It's nothing, White." Yellow Diamond immediately entered as soon as she gave a signal.

"Good...come here, Pearl" White Diamond in meantime grabbed her Pearl's hand to make her sure she won't hit any walls or kick any things and guided her to the couch.

"Thank you, My D-Diamond." White Pearl nodded as she took a seat. White Diamond herself relaxed on the couch and gestured Yellow to take a seat too.

"Nice Flowers, Yellow. Is it for Blue Diamond?" White comments.

"...it's for you actually...as a welcome back sign from me, Blue and White." Yellow came closer, kneeled towards White and offered the flowers.

"Aww, thank you so much, Yellow" White Diamond gently grabbed the flowers from Yellow's hands and smelled them.

"Oh, My...The Flowers of Cu'Sia." White Diamond immediately recognized where the Flowers are from "The Great Plain's finest flowers for this days."

"I'm surprised myself the flowers are still growing there. According to the traders, I talked with. They say there are huge plantations on Cu'Sia who growing these flowers. The land here was adapted to Homeworld's Conditions and are successfully thriving" Yellow explained.

"Nature always finds the way to survive, doesn't it?...even if the planet we are living is shattered into pieces." White Diamond then unwrapped the bouquet and placed all flowers to the vase. "But it still a great gift for me, Yellow. Thank you." She smiled.

"You forgetting something, White." She hinted

"Do I?" White grinned

"Quite so, My Silvered Haired White Diamond. The perfume you asked from the Ellysian Empire's Capital."

"Oh really!" White hyped.

"As you requested, my Friend." Yellow gently hands it to White "It took me a lot of time to persuade Ellysian Species to sell it to me."

"And it was worth for it as I'm delighted by this!" White examined the perfume and giggled "I will do some experiments with it if I have free time...if you know what I mean" White Diamond friendly elbowed Yellow, which weakly smiled at it.

"Again, Yellow...Thank you again for everything. You're the best Diamond I came across." White Diamond placed the perfume to not bother them and returned to Yellow.

"Don't ment-Wait-what-are-you-woah!"

Yellow Diamond was interrupted when White unexpectedly grabbed Yellow by her hips and gently pulled her friend's lips to her grey lips. It didn't stop here though unlike the last time

"Oh, my" White Pearl whispered to herself, hearing the smooch noises and moaning coming from White. She blushed madly as she imagined that kiss...Her White Diamond must be already on the floor...

A seconds later, White pulled away and slowly opened her eyes, her lips brighten up when she saw Yellow in that kind of surprise.

"You're quite adorable when you're fighting your emotions, Yellow." White smiled.

Although Yellow admits she enjoyed the kiss, She can't take this kiss in a warm welcome.

"I'm sorry, White Diamond. But did I-" Yellow then wiped her lip to show she objects being kissed by lips "-really deserve that kiss? You could have just made a normal quick kiss you always do..."

"Don't be silly, Yellow. You always deserve any type of kiss from me for everything you have done for me. That is I at least I can do to return a favor...and perhaps It will be my final kiss as a farewell to you..."

"There goes my G-g-gemstone being broken into million pieces" White Pearl whispered, making a quiet sniff sound.

"Final?" Yellow stuttered "What you mean?"

White sighed...now it's time to tell her.

"Yellow, The White Pearl of my Master is not here for an accident. With all sadness in me...I'm informing you that I will be leaving Homeworld in next 3 Periods...and perhaps" White Diamond removed her crown and stared at it "...White Diamond finally had enough of me."

"Leaving!?" Yellow exclaimed, "But what happened?"

"I told my White Diamond about the Me and Orange Diamond, My Diplomacy and making Blue Diamond cry again. White Diamond was not...angry but rather disappointed in me."

White Diamond, then put her crown back on her head "She gave me an option to be an observer for Director Zirconia's huge Project called "Salvation Of Gemkind". I will make sure the construction of Facet Prime 24 is going well...as for another option is quite simple."

"Execution"

Yellow remained silent on another option.

"...And what are you gonna do with your task?" Yellow finally asked

"...I will just sit and watch the construction from the orbital station for every cycle until The Facet Prime 24 will be finished or My Master White Diamond will give me a mercy."

"Stars..." Yellow realized how horrible it is in reality. White is right, you would shatter herself instead of watching the same thing over and over again...

"I'm so sorry, White. Perhaps I could talk to her. She might listen to me since-"

"Don't be, Yellow. White Diamond's final verdict can't be objected by a Starchild. I took it harsh but it's my Duty and you have your own."

"That's a Gem's job, White. Not a Diamond's. She can't just-"

"Please don't, Yellow. You're a true Diamond unlike me... I'm always be a Fake White Diamond who easily can be removed if My Master will take the matters by her own hands."

"That's not true, White. You and I both know White Diamond will destroy the Planet if she will try to move her leg.

"Or scratch her nose" White Pearl adds.

"Exactly!" Yellow snapped her finger as approval "Even your White Pearl thinks you're a Diamond. You're important to me and Blue too. You-"

White stopped Yellow by placing her hand on her shoulder. She respects Yellow for trying to support her.

"Don't try to justify who I'm, Yellow. Just let it go." White then grabbed Yellow's hand and squeezed it "I know you hurt by this news as much I'm...But I'm grateful for every moment we spent together since we became Diamonds. You always be my friend no matter where I go."

Yellow lowered her head, trying to hold her tears now that she knows she won't see her friend any time soon...again

"So it's my last time I'm with you, White? After 10.000 Cycles of not seeing each other and you finally arrived...only to be here on Homeworld for only two Periods?"

"Shh." White brought her finger to Yellow's lip "We still could spend some time I left here on Homeworld. Three Periods will be enough for us."

Yellow sighed, perhaps it's time to tell her anyway. White deserves to be invited too.

"White, could we...visit Kar Diamor since you're leaving? I don't know if You Master White Diamond told you but every Diamond will gather here to meet our Friend"

"Friend?" White repeated in surprise "What Friend? My Master White Diamond never mentioned anything about it."

"Well...you're probably will like him too...I won't tell the details because it's a huge surprise..for your Master." Yellow explained, trying to hide her nervous state.

"Well...of course, Yellow. I'm glad will meet with your friend."

"Good...So on next Period in my chamber? I know there is a garden we could take a walk and just enjoy ourself..no Court. No Gems. Just we"

"I, of course, accept it." White smiled

"Good...I will go since I have a busy work for today. See you tomorrow then, White."

"You too, Yellow." She weakly waved her hand.

Yellow Diamond made her way to the exit. She did give a sad goodbye wave to White before leaving.

"My D-Diamond?" She heard her Pearl's call as soon as Yellow disappeared from their sight

White Diamond looked back at Pearl "Something is bothering you, Pearl?...we made you uncomfortable, don't we?"

"Not really, My Diamond. I don't mind who you enjoy. But a-actually, I would ask you something? Since w-we'are leaving from Homeworld...who will help our Master White Diamond since...she is immobile and...it's d-dangerous for her to move?"

White Diamond didn't reply. Instead, she looked at the window, taking a good gaze at Her Master White Diamond's Torso Ship, wondering if Long living White Diamond is staring at her back at this very moment...

"I don't know myself...maybe she found a replacer to us."

"This is what b-b-bothers me, My Diamond"

"W-w-who will gonna replace us?

* * *

 **The Milky Way Galaxy/One Solar System away from Homeworld/The Blue Diamond's Handship**

"System Power?"

"Checked"

"Condition of maneuvering?"

"Very Good"

"And how is the Lap-I mean the crew?"

"All ready and waiting for your orders, My Blue Diamond."

"Good then." Blue Diamond finally finished with reviewing the newly created HandShip for herself. According to Blue Court engineering corp on Homeworld. The newly Her Lustrous Blue Diamond Handship or simply H.L.B.D Handship 2.0 is twice stronger than the predecessor.

Thanks to the White Diamond and Grand Clarity White Diamond. Her and Yellow's Handship were enchanted with the recently developed F.T.L technology for much quicker galaxy traveling...at least thank the Stars she has a chance to reach Earth before White Diamond will do...

"How long it will take us to the reach the Pink Diamond's colony?" Blue Diamond took a seat on her Throne.

"Just a one Homeworld Cycle, My Diamond."

"Good" Blue Diamond removes her hood, she tapped her fingers on her seat before addressing further "Aquamarine, you have an important task to once you find the Crystal Gems."

"What is it, My Diamond?"

"I want you to retrieve Steven just like you did the first time. BUT this time I demand you to not kidnap the Humans and instead, just go to the Crystal Gems and ask them nicely to give Rose Quartz to me."

"My Diamond..." Aquamarine nervously touched her collar "But are you sure it wise to ask them? I mean Our White Diamond pardoned Pink Diamond but not The Crystal Gems...They are still our enemies and they ruined your first Handship. So I-"

"You object my order, Aquamarine?" Blue Diamond crossed her arms in not amused stance.

"OF COURSE NOT, My Diamond. I never doubt you. I just find it hard to believe that Cryst-"

"If they won't listen. Just tell them this: "White Diamond is waiting for "Starlight" and they will understand what I mean."

"Understood, My Diamond. No answers needed." Aquamarine respectfully nods.

"Very well. You may leave and so others...I need to be alone."

Aquamarine alongside the other Blue Gems saluted for the last time and left her.

Blue Diamond checked if nobody is present and proceed to search for the communication terminal.

"Come on-Come-on, where are you!" Blue Diamond muttered. Dammit, White...

After searching a bit, she finally found it.

"Gotcha!" Blue Diamond immediately typed the specific coordination to who she wants to call and pushed a button to confirm.

"Calling for Yellow Diamond"

"Please Stand By For The Call"

"Yes? Who dares- oh it's you, Blue." Yellow Diamond appeared on the screen.

Blue Diamond noticed how Yellow is quite...sad...that's unusual.

"Yellow, you seem so dull.. duller than I remember. what happened to you?" Blue Diamond asked in a quite tone

"Grand Clarity..." Yellow whispered...and became silent again.

"You saw her?"

"I visited her...wanted to give a gift from you and me and what I got? an unpleasant talk and my broken feelings...and I have seen her sobbing if you want to know."

"Sobbing?" Blue whispered. Oh, stars she knows why Grand Clarity White is crying

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Yellow. I'm seriously never meant to hurt her in the first place."

"Don't be, Blue. It just...Shortly after you left us. The Grand Clarity White Diamond was confronted by **our** Glamorous White Diamond's Pearl..."

"Oh, Stars." Blue trailed her fingers on her own hair. If that White Pearl is involved...it always a bad news

"And I presume it was that bad?"

"Very bad, Blue. I was here and White Pearl informed her that Glamourous White Diamond was very disappointed with White's Weak Progress of Diplomacy. White pleaded for mercy and begged White Pearl to let her stay on Homeworld...She failed."

"And that means?"

"That means that Grand Clarity White Diamond will be transferred to Facet Prime 24...observing it and making reports to Homeworld...She no longer can't visit Homeworld until White Diamond will show mercy..."

"Poor White..." Blue whispered to herself. To even think: She punched her face against her own will and Grand Clarity White got the detention instead of her? Her Great White Diamond is always weird when it comes to judgment.

"If you see her...tell her I'm sorry. I never wished for ruining her status."

"She is not angry on you, Blue."

"But does our Great White Diamond told Grand Clarity White about Steven?"

Yellow Diamond slowly nods in no "Not a word about him, Blue...I asked her to travel to Kar Diamor when Steven will arrive...I simply don't know what to do anymore to make her happy...and I'm afraid she will take Steven very bad."

"Why you think so, Yellow?"

Yellow slowly shrugged "I'm very afraid for our Young White Diamond's state, Blue. Not only she is being pushed by Our Glamorous White Diamond. She never was informed about Pink Diamond's real story behind her Rebellion...Which means she still believes that Rose Quartz killed her..."

"Don't worry about White's own mentality. If she will take this like we did. We still have Steven with us, Yellow. Perhaps he will help her too..." Blue Diamond's smile increased "just like how we did to us"

Yellow Diamond's lip nearly made a smile from her words.

Even now, It's been a quite an experience for them being on Earth again. Steven did try to show them how Earth has grown and progressed for nearly 5000 years...Their Great White Diamond surprisingly enjoyed it too...Thank the Stars everything turned out to be well in the end for Crystal Gems and Homeworld...

"I think I wasted your time already than I should." Yellow sighs "If you bring Steven to us. Don't wait for me and go to the Kar Diamor immediately. If The Farseer Diamonds told us it will work, then let's give a try."

"Of course, Yellow. Stay safe." Blue slowly nodded.

"You too."

And with, Yellow Diamond cut the video off.

"That's a shame, really. At least that White Diamond was quite nice to me." Someone said from left

"And who-" Blue Diamond turned left and nearly freaked out by how Particular Gem stood few inches away from her.

"BY THE STARS!" Blue clenched her chest "Don't stand too much near to others, Lapis!" Blue breathed.

Lapis Lazuli crossed her arms and tilted her head, giving a simple question "Problem with that...My "Diamond?"

"Quite a problem, Lapis...And I told you to hide from my crew until we will get to Earth...seriously, Lapis. Aquamarine could have got you and she still thinks you're the traitor."

"Your Aquamarine only would run away from me, Blue Diamond." Lapis simply replied.

"...Just tell me why are you here and go hide in the box"

"As part of our agreement. I helped you to give a reason to leave Homeworld. Now I want you to remove my and Peridot's "Crime" History and restore our titles and rights to visit Homeworld."

"I told you, Lapis. I will do it." Blue hissed

"I faked my fear to Grand Clarity White Diamond and I was shot by your stupid thing, remember? I have full rights to be repaid in your "kindness". So please, Blue Diamond. I want to see it in my own eyes as I have a good chance."

Blue Diamond quietly groaned "Fine then, Consider yourself lucky because you're nice to Steven. Give me a spark."

The Lustrous Diamond came to one of the terminals and log on with full access to Blue Court's Databases.

"What's your Facet and Cut, Lapis?" Blue supported her head with her hand as she slowly scrolls the records.

"You know it." Lapis hissed.

Blue Diamond rolled her eyes by Lapis's little game. But she still searched for Lapis's Personal Info a bit more. Searching more, she noticed the Crime records Of Blue Lapis Lazuli which are quite familiar.

"That you?" Blue pointed to the screen.

"Hm" Lapis hums in agreement.

Blue pressed to delete the Crime History. The Screen then showed a confirmation screen. With a Dramatic gesture, Blue pushed a button and all the records Lapis's Crimes has been erased immediately. Her status of Noble Gem has been reaccepted once again.

"Now for Peridot," Lapis muttered.

"I can't,"

"Why?"

"Because your Peridot belongs to Yellow Diamond, not me. I mentioned your request and Yellow will do it for you...but you have to speak with her if you want to see by yourself."

"Great..." Lapis sighs. She gently sat on the random seat and decided to change the subject.

"So why are you interested in Steven again? I thought we settled a score with you and White with Yellow Diamond."

"Says A Gem who was poofed by Yellow Diamond like a fool." Blue quietly mumbled to herself before speaking "No, Lapis. I have no intention to harm him again. Our White Diamond-"

"Which one?" Lapis stopped her.

Blue Diamond closed her eyes and opened after a few seconds...giving a quite annoyed answer "The one who you called a "Light Bulb"

"So what that Magnificent Statue wants now? Did she need another Lightbuld from Earth?" Lapis giggled

Blue Diamond clenched her teeth. She would just throw her out the airlock if she had a chance...only if Steven wasn't that nice to Lapis.

"If you want to know, Lapis. Fine then. It's very simple for you little mind: Our Glamorous White Diamond recently talked (Don't ask how) with Diamonds Of Kar Diamor and they gave an idea how to bring Pink Diamond without "Shattering" Steven in the process."

"And how if may I ask the Great Lustrous Blue Diamond?"

Blue released a breath "By splitting Pink Diamond's "consciousness" away from Steven's...in the result: two minds sharing one body and one Gemstone"

"WHAT?!" Lapis stood up "You can't just do that! Steven doesn't deserve to be treated that way! Do you really think he will enjoy how his own mom is always near him? He is still a boy! Do you know how it will be awkward for him when it will come to the relationship he will develop!"

"And what I should do then, Lapis!?" Blue Diamond exclaimed "There were other options which would hurt Steven in the end! Our Glamorous White Diamond told us it's the only way we can ensure see Pink Diamond without hurting him. I'm only doing this for Steven's sake, for Pink Diamond's, For Yellow's and For White's!"

"You're selfish, My Diamond! Steven is not a Pink Diamond. LET him live in his normal life and stop bothering him!"

Blue wiped the tear from her eye, "Don't think I'm selfish Diamond who only care for Pink Diamond, Lapis. I regret that I was bad for Pink Diamond...and I will never be to Steven... I just want to see everyone, including Steven and Pink Diamond...I promise Steven will have his normal life...me with Yellow and White will assure that."

Lapis Lazuli turned away and slowly rubbed her arms. Lapis also sniffed two times before she made a sharp turn.

"I won't stop you if Steven himself will accept your offer...But if he gets at least one scratch from you or any Diamonds! I will make sure Steven will start to hate you!"

Blue Diamond slowly nodded "I acknowledge that, Lapis. You have my word he won't be hurt." She then looked at the exit "I recommend to hide somewhere, Lapis. I will have a hard time to explain my Gems to make sure you won't be shattered if they see you."

"I can handle myself" Lapis made to the exit, but before she heard Blue's call again.

"Forgot to ask you, Lapis."

Lapis turned to her and said nothing, meaning she is ready for the question.

"Back when we fought against each other during Something Steven called a "Wedding". You mentioned you have resistance against my powers."

"And?"

"Did I forgot that Lapis Lazulis like you have unique powers or what I'm missing in you that makes you "special"?"

Lapis smirked "Then I have a counter-question for you. If you answer, then I will answer. That's how friendship works on Earth."

"...Then twinkle like a star" Blue quoted

"Why you shrieked down yourself? Now I more see you in average human size than before. What happened?"

Blue sighed "I tried to Steven feel comfortable in front of us. Plus he told us we freaking out the humans with our "Giant" presence on Earth.. And to be honest, I get used to this size...it's not like I became weak from being in different sizes.

Lapis nodded "As for my answer...I was just joking."

Blue Diamond raised her eyebrow "Joking?"

Lapis shrugs "Yep, I don't like who justifies deeds just because of amount depression she has, Blue Diamond. So hence I said it to you. Enjoy your day" And Lapis left her alone.

Blue Diamond released the breath and turned away "Crazy Lazuli."

* * *

 **Milky Way Galaxy/The Cluster Of The Stars/Planet Homeworld/The Orbit.**

In the aftermath of the Lapis's Interrogation by White Court officials. Both White Pearl alongside with Grand Clarity's White Diamond's Royal Lord Protector sent to Executor to begin the plan to retrieve Pink Diamond's Son to "The Other White Diamond." before Glamorous White Diamond could see him.

Thankfully, they were picked up by one of Court's Military Shuttles immediately after they left the Trial Chamber. Now, what is left to debrief The Executor's Admiral of White Diamond's Mission and The Great "Change" will begin...

As right now, White Pearl with Protector are waiting for the shuttle to arrive at the Executor. White Pearl decided to "violate" the manners of common Pearls and let herself relax...by laying herself on multiple passenger seats and quietly humming The White Court's Famous March Song Of "Black Corruption" Period.

White Pearl still feels weak from the direct "telepathic" communication with her White Diamond. So far it has been a huge pain as her True White Diamond tends to use White Pearl's powers more frequently unlike The Newest White Diamond does...perhaps it's the only reason she likes The Newest White Diamond because she doesn't push her own Pearl into her limits...shame she must go anyway.

Lord Protector has been silent for nearly for the entire shuttle trip. He either stared at the window to witness the entire Homeworld in her glory...or what is left of her.

"Look at this Planet..." Arkay whispered.

"As they say: The Great Homeworld Is still lives...divided by pieces." White Pearl joked

"...I still can't believe I have seen this a planet as a Normal Paradise World from the space...then the Black Corruption came to us and everything was destroyed...I thank The Glamorous White Diamond who sacrificed herself to keep our Planet...alive longer."

"Judging by your admiration towards our dying Planet. I see you nervous on rather another thing...I'm correct?" White Pearl "sing" in mocking tone. She thought it might cheer him up as how she heard, Yellow Pearl also tries the same tactics on Blue Pearl.

Lord Protector only looked back and stared at her before returning to watch at Homeworld. He didn't even make any hand movement.

White Pearl decided to use the different approach then. She simply raised herself and turned to him.

"Okay, what's the matter with you, seriously? You look like you saw the Ghost Of First Black Diamond."

Lord Protector looked back and gazed at her. 10 Seconds will pass and he finally let himself break his silence

"...Why do you care for a Less Important Diamond's Mood, White Pearl?" Lord Protector simply replied in a very quiet tone.

"Less Important or Not, You still a part of our "Undivided' White court and it's my job to get to know the problems..." White Pearl then shrugged "Illusive White Diamond's orders to me to be exact."

Lord Protector finally straight up his back. He took a look at the window to witness how Homeworld turns smaller and smaller.

"Do you really believe what our White Diamond said to us?"

"He believes in many things, Lord Protector. Please be more specific." White Pearl grumbled.

"Then Do you really believe that Pink Diamond managed to give a birth from a Human?"

White Pearl released breath "To be honest with you, Protector. I'm not surprised entirely if she managed that. Before the Rebellion, I along my Two White Diamonds witnessed a lot of unusual things about the Pink Court. They were obsessed with flowers, dressed in strange fashion, had a zoo for organics and that Pink Diamond's Pearl..." White Pearl mumbled some words about Pink Pearl, her cheeks flushed in dark grey color "I wished I punched that pathetic excuse"

Lord Protector only chuckled by her response. White Pearl's manners can be easy to be identified.

"What so funny, you Faceless Diamond?" White Pearl snarled.

"I see your behavior in clear view, White Pearl. You blushed by mentioning Pink Pearl and you despise her. Which I don't have to be a Diamond to clearly see that you're quite fond of Pink Pearl. From what I see in you: you simply had a crush on her and you desperately miss her."

"That's not true!" White Pearl exclaimed.

"And for the extra to your wound: That Pink Pearl belonged to White Diamond so I presume you have seen her as your apprentice. Which implies you and her had a rocky Master/Apprentice relationship which at some point you had a feeling on her and she never gave it back to you."

"How about I will THROW OUT of the airlock if you keep dissing at White Diamond's Pearl!"

Lord Protector lowered his head and made the last smirk now as he is back to his professional attitude "Fine then, My "Glorious" Pearl. So tell me: why you were not surprised?"

"Why should I? My White Diamond alongside The Glamourous White Diamond knew from the start how Pink Diamond became really obsessed with her Planet. At this point, The Entire White Court already know what will happen next..."

"If you knew it, then why you didn't help her? As Far I know, It's our Glamorous White Diamond gave an order to both Diamonds to supervise Pink Diamond with her colony?"

"That is Correct, Protector. Our Glamorous White Diamond wished she would see how Pink Diamond is progressing by herself, Arkay. You know this feeling when you want to see Younger Diamonds having fun while You standing like a statue for Million-Cycle to keep your Homeplanet not falling apart."

"And Your White Diamond...?"

"What about him?"

"How was he viewed Pink Diamond? It has always been a mystery to me."

"I'm sorry but that information is classified" White Pearl gave a confident reply.

"Classified to other Courts...but not among the White Court, Pearl." Lord Protector corrected her

White Pearl growled as he bit her to where it hurts. The Star Child White Diamond did give him a clearance of any White Gem..so any info must be shared with him.

"Fine then, My White Diamond viewed Pink Diamond with high potential. Pink Diamond's Betrayal disappointed him and all of us on Court...but we will never forget her betrayal...we simply will move forward to the greatness, unlike Blue and Yellow Court."

"Pearl, I adore your optimism towards your White Diamond. But Golden Diamond was also moved for the greatness for our Homeworld. Now look where she is: stuck on Golden Throne while her organic body degraded to the point she no longer moves...now she is just a huge half-shattered/half-alive skeleton who waits for her Gemstone to be shattered...same goes with Glamorous White Diamond who is...fading away"

"You're so pessimistic for being a Diamond, Protector" White Pearl smiled

"At least I'm not griefing like Blue Diamond does." He muttered.

White Pearl didn't reply to that. Instead, she just took a seat near the Lord Protector.

"Tell me, Arkay. Since I shared my opinions with you. I want to hear more about you."

"I'm a Diamond Protector, Pearl. There is nothing I can say about me."

"Not that, of course. Just tell me, Arkay. I noticed that you're quite tense when someGem mentions about Pink Diamond."

"And?"

"...Were you lovers or something?" White Pearl elbowed him

"Stars no, Pearl! It's GROSS to even assume that!" Arkay exclaimed, making him get up from his seat. His Reaction made White Pearl laugh at it.

"Relax, I'm just clodding with you. I already know Pink Diamond and Pink Pearl eyed at each other a lot." White Pearl shared some laugh before she cleared her throat.

"But seriously, what is wrong with you when it comes to Pink Diamond's mentioning?

"It just..." Lord Protector made a pause and let it slide it down to Pearl "I watched her since she was "created" from Golden Diamond with help Of Glamorous White Diamond...I witnessed how she matured, learned more and finally got her own colony...I simply dreamed that I would be her "Father" just for a second..."

"Ahh, You want to experience The Ancient Homeworld's Family Ways, don't you?" White Pearl giggled "What makes you not?"

"Golden Diamond..." Lord Protector said only these words before he took a seat again.

"And what Our Glorious Divine Golden Diamond did to you?" White Pearl joked.

"She used me to create Pink Diamond with her and Glamorous White Diamond's Help...and then she denied my involvement just because Diamond Protector's like me can't have off-springs."

"Oh..now I get it" White Pearl whispered, now fully understanding why he is a part of her Diamond's Court "You only joined the White Court so that You could see Pink Diamond again?"

"Your Diamond promised me and kept a word through the cycles that I will see Pink Diamond again...but after the chamber, I lost my hope...but her offspring is what my goal for now."

"And once you find him...what are you gonna do?"

"Just to stay close...and protect him from anything that wishes for his death."

"Ah, I see then" White Pearl simply replied, trailing her finger on her White Diamond's Crown improvised collar.

"So how much Pearls White Diamonds has?"

"Why you ask?" White Pearl asked.

"Just asking, Pearl. I saw some White Pearls not long ago. One has a blindfold on her eyes and another one is missing Eye. Since we are alone here. I thought you could tell me more about him."

White Pearl sighed...now that he mentioned of their existence.

"Glamorous White Diamond has one White Pearl who has a missing eye. The Grand Clarity White Diamond has a blinded Pearl and "Illusive" White Diamond has me...The Grand Clarity's White Pearl was blinded by Glamorous White Diamond as a punishment...At least I share a pity on a Blinded White Pearl while Glamorous's Pearl is...creepy."

"Creepy?"

"Yes, she is very creepy. Lord Protector." In order to imagine her situation. White Pearl stood up from the seat and turned to him to make sure he would take a good look at her

"Look at me. I wear a White Colored Leotard, I have a collar that represents my Illusive White Diamond's crown. I move like a Normal Pearl. And Guess what that White Pearl is?"

"The opposite of what you're?"

White Pearl nods "That White Pearl wears the Black Leotard like she belongs to Black Diamond. Her Buns are stupid and she "hovers" rather than walks.."

"What happened to her?"

"Well, she was-"

"Um, Excuse me, White Pearl." The Speaker ringed, seems the Pilot of this shuttle have called

"Yes, what is this, Nephrite?" White Pearl sighed.

"We are approaching to the H.G.C Star Executor. I already informed the Executor The command deck demands you and Lord Protector to debrief immediately for the intrusion. Seems The Grand Admiral is in bad mood."

"Thank you, Nephrite. Tell them we will." White Pearl exclaimed loud enough.

"Every White Gem mentions that Grand Admiral. Who she is?" Arkay asks.

"You will see her soon enough. In meantime." White Pearl raised her finger and pointed at the window "Check out our's superiority of Our Glamorous Diamond fleet, Lord Protector." White Pearl pointed at the window.

Lord Protector did as he was told and checked the window. There he witnessed a Huge Flagship that "stands" on an infinite sea of space. The Design and Shape is meant to replicate Both The Illusive and Grand Clarity White Diamond's Gemstone from it.

"Impressive" Lord Protector said to himself.

"Beautiful, right?" White Pearl grinned "Her Grand Clarity or simply H.G.C Star Executor was constructed during the War Of Black Corruption to fight the Horde Of Corrupted Black Legion's Fleet. Now the old powerful girl still shows her power to any interstellar Empire, wishing to destroy us."

"It ten times bigger than Blue's and Yellow's Handship, Pearl." Lord Protector then slowly turns his head at her "You do know that Non-Diamond Ship must not have bigger width or height"

"Size doesn't matter for ship's power, Arkay. The Executor meant to fight with Alien Ships. Not with Diamonds ship. It will be destroyed in pure sparks if Blue and Yellow Handship, Pink's Legs and White's Torso Ship will merge together..."

* * *

The Shuttle casually moved closer towards the Executor. Then it flew past the left side of battery guns. It was meant to show to Executor Crew that Shuttle doesn't tend to provoke them.

The shuttle then made a sharp turn to the right to enter the hangar. With careful maneuvering, It landed on the landing pad.

White Pearl alongside Lord Protector immediately left the shuttle to talk with the Grand Admiral. White Diamond won't tolerate the delays.

They made their way to the exit of the hangar before The White Amethysts, who is guarding the hangars exist, gripped her electric spear and blocked the path with it.

"Stop you two! Where are you both going?" The White Amethyst said in a strict voice,

"We have an important news from Illusive White Diamond. Grand Admiral needs to know" White Pearl hissed

"Important or not, you have to wait for Vice Admiral Emerald to come here, White Pearl. I'm sorry but that's the Executor's protocol." White Amethyst pulled her spear in the normal guard position.

White Pearl slapped her forehead/Gemstone, Stars no matter how she is close to something, it always SOMEONE will try to stop her.

"Alright, FINE. We will wait for her!" White Pearl leaned against the nearest wall, muttering the words.

The same Amethyst noticed Lord Protector and decided to ask him "You seem so familiar to me masked Gem?"

Lord Protector turned his direction to Amethyst.

"Lord Protector Arkay Of Her Grand Clarity White Diamond. I hardly would believe you will recognize me, White Amethyst "

"Actually, now I remember you, Arkay. How are you been doing by the way?" Amethyst said politely

"Same as always. Protecting The Grand Clarity White Diamond by the order of our Glamorous White Diamond."

"Glad to hear it. Again we are sorry that you have to wait for Vice Admiral. Grand Admiral has been paranoid over the Crystal Gem's presence."

"Why is that?" Arkay asks

"She always does, Arkay." White Pearl replied instead of White Amethyst "The Grand Admiral Cassiterite Of White Diamond's Grand Fleet had a rocky history with Crystal Gems...During the Rebellion, she tried to with any goal to annihilate the last Remnants of Crystal Gems Outside the Pink Diamond's Cursed Colony."

"Cassiterite" Arkay searched his memories...Yeah, I heard about her. She did lead the "Crystal Clearance" Campaign after Pink Diamond's Colony was destroyed by the Diamonds. Some say she was the Crystal Gem too."

"It's no secret that Cassiterite was also been the part of Crystal Gem Rebellion." White Amethyst explained "As far I know, she joined the Rebellion after the Same Rose Quartz who we all thought shattered Pink Diamond, healed Commander Cassiterite's Gemstone from cracking. So owing her existence to Rose Quartz, she was welcomed to join the Crystal Gems."

"And why she betrayed the Crystal Gems?" White Pearl asked, not that it made her be interested in Cassiterite's past.

"To be honest, White Pearl. It's pretty much what most of the Pink Court Gems on Homeworld felt that cycle: A Total Depression. But as for Grand Admiral's side, it's more complicated.

White Amethyst corrected her spear before she would continue telling the common rumors around the ship "As Far I was told. Captain Cassiterite of Crystal Gem Fleet led the battles in space. Then she heard the news that Rose Quartz shattered Pink Diamond. It made her lose hope in the Rebellion as she wanted to leave Pink Diamond Alone...and when she was and captured and brought to Our Glamorous White Diamond, she finally had the entire truth...that Pink Diamond was behind all of this."

"And now...Grand Admiral promised herself that any Rebellion, including the Crystal Gems who are threating towards White Diamond's power, will be annihilated." White Pearl finishes.

"Indeed, Pearl...As for now, She accepted with pure hatred when she heard her Glamorous left Crystal Gems alone...And once you will see her. Please don't ask and DON"T mention about them. We try to keep in a happy mood, after all. And believe me. She is quite enjoyable in the company if you DON"T mention about Crystal Gems/Pink Diamond or anything that is related."

"We got it, Amethyst" White Pearl muttered.

They all then heard sounds of high heels getting closer. White Amethyst tense herself to make sure Vice Admiral won't think she is slacking off.

"White Pearl, Lord Protector." White Colored Emerald walked to Pearl and shooked her hand "Glad to see you here, Please come with me."

White Pearl with Lord Protector gave a nod towards White Amethyst and followed The Vice Admiral towards the crystalline corridors.

"I apologize for the wait. White Diamond told us to standby mode and Grand Admiral took her order very seriously. So we have to check all the shuttles that enter our Flagship"

"Something I should know about the Order, Vice Admiral?" White Pearl asked.

"Nothing to worry for you, Pearl. Another White Pearl will take the matters."

"Great" White Pearl rolled her eyes. She doesn't need to be a genius who it might be...Goddess damn that Pearl and her buns...

"But regardless of that. The Grand Admiral was informed you will arrive at her." White Emerald finished and proceed to walk quietly.

After some walking, They stopped at small warp pad that directly leads towards the Command Center.

"Off the record, Pearl." Vice Admiral Emerald stopped and looked back at her "When you will see Cassiterite, please don't ask why she has Purple Colored Pupil Eye instead of Pure White. It always makes her angry."

"Yes, Yes. We get it" White Pearl annoyingly threw it off.

Without any word, Vice Admiral step it on the warp pad and teleported. After that, together with Protector, White Pearl stepped on the warp pad and they teleported to the Command Ship Center.

* * *

 **The Milky Way Galaxy/The Cluster Of The Stars/The Orbit Of Homeworld/Her Grand Clarity Star Executor/The Command Deck**

White Pearl with Lord Protector appeared on the small communication room. There are several Nephrites working here,

"Just straight to the door, Pearl." Vice Admiral gestured

The Crystalline Door was opened when Emerald gently pressed her palm on the scanner. They followed Emerald through the door and stopped as unfortunately, they arrive in bad time.

Just a few meters away from Pearl and Protector, stands a tall gem with light beige complexion on her. Her hair is light grey with her bangs framing a long thin face.

Like Amethyst mentioned, Cassiterite has an almond violet right eye, as for her Gemstone: it's a simple Emerald styled Gemstone that perfectly sits on left eye.

Just like any respectable Officer of the White Fleet. Cassiterite is wearing a normal Gem top with different grey variations and the White Diamond's symbol at the center alongside two white loose straps which suspend to dark grey cloak. She also has light grey shorts, dark grey tights and high kneeled white boots, with big black heels

It Appears that Cassiterite is having a "pleasant" chat with one of Yellow Diamond's Emeralds.

"And what makes you think that I have the right to give you my frigate, Captain Emerald?" Cassiterite said in a very quiet and calm voice. "You created that mess with your Star Incinerator and It's your responsibility to fix it."

"I understand it's my responsibility, Grand Admiral." Captain Emerald replied in obedient tone. This one has a Gemstone on her left eye. "But that Pirate is more dangerous than you think off. I simply ask you for White Court's intervention and your help to capture him."

Cassiterite noticed her guest and gestured with her head towards Vice Admiral. White Emerald nodded in reply and opened her mouth to speak in a very quiet tone.

"Wait for a moment. Cassiterite will speak to you shortly."

Lord Protector checked the surroundings and noticed a trophy wall. He gently walked towards it to gaze at the strange objects. Most of them are weirds Symbols, plates, marbles, pictures and most important: many stuff that ties to Crystal Gem's Rebellion.

"Pirates are no concern to White Fleet, Emerald. It's not my responsibility to track down some poor Gems who forget their role to the Diamond Authority." Cassiterite explained in a calm manner

"But He is not-!"

Cassiterite raised her palm which made Captain Emerald quickly shut her mouth.

Grand Admiral then lowered her palm and began to speak again. "If you really care for that Pirate Group and I see you're quite afraid. I could provide you at least One Star Incinerator I have in my storage. That's all I can do to you, Emerald. The rest...is up to you."

Emerald sighed in relief "That will be enough for me, Grand Admiral Cassiterite. I thank you and I promise you, I won't let you down."

Grand Admiral only nodded and immediately shut the communication.

"Something I should take a note from your conversation with Yellow Court's Emerald, My Grand Admiral?" Vice Emerald moved to her.

"Indeed, Vice Admiral Emerald. Take a note of Pirate named "Lars Of The Stars" and left it as a reminder to me. In meantime, find in our databases about that reckless Pirate. I might learn about him more if I have free time."

"Yes, Grand Admiral." Vice Emerald saluted and immediately went to her workstation to begin writing the report.

Grand Admiral moved away from the Holographic Map, trailing her fingers while she at it. She then gazed at White Pearl and made a slight warm smile

"Pleasure to you see on board, White Pearl," Cassiterite said in polite quit manner.

"And you too, My Old Friend." White Pearl smiled back.

White Pearl and Casserite then embraced each other into a tight hug. It is little awkward for White Pearl as Casserite is quite tall for her.

"How our Illusive's Pearl is doing?" Cassiterite released White Pearl.

"Always the same, Cass. Still keeping myself dumb in front of our Two White Diamonds and Their Mutual Master White Diamond." White Pearl joked.

"You and me both." Cassiterite placed her arm around White Pearl sand hared a quick friendly laugh with her before noticing her friend taking an interest in her collection "So...who is your friend over there?"

"That's Lord Protector Arkay Of Diamond Order." White Pearl pointed at him.

"Protector?" Cassiterite repeated in confusion. "Protector of what?"

"You never heard of Diamond Order on Kar Diamor?"

Cass nods to her "Well, I know The Diamond's own Hierchary System. But I never heard about the Diamond Order that much."

"There is nothing special to tell about them, Cass. They are like Diamond Authority but Diamond Order is meant to protect The Kar Diamor or Homeworld from any threat. Every Diamond that is the part of Order is called Protectors so hence his title he has."

Cassiterite brought her hand on her mouth, covering it completely. What Pearl said really made her happier.

"A Diamond in my ship?" Cassiterite whispered in delight. "Well, I must speak to him."

Arkay meanwhile has gazed at the all of Grand Admirals' trophies.

But the only piece of the trophy that caught his eyes is a simple silver made a mask that has Diamond Order's painted Gemstone on its forehead

Arkay stared at the mask more than a minute. He used all his strength to grab the mask from the wall to examine it more closely.

"Vokun..." Arkay whispered, trailing his finger on the surface of the mask "From All Lord Protectors who fallen towards the Black Diamond's Corruption. You were the first one to be a victim...I'm so sorry, my old friend. I hope Our Mutual Mother have an mercy on your soul."

Then out nowhere, Arkay's hand began to shake in fear. He pictured all Lord Protectors he knew again..now he is last one...among those who are still loyal to Homeworld.

Or is he still loyal to Homeword?

 **You can not hide from us...**

"Vokun?" Arkay slowly looked down at the mask.

 **all Lord Protectors know what you did to her**

 **You murdered our Diamond!**

 **Murdered! (3x)**

 **YOU'RE MURDERER, MOROKEY!**

 **MURDERER**

 **"Enjoying my collection, Protector?"**

Arkay nearly pulled out his sword before he realized it just Grand Admiral stands right behind him, having a smile on her face.

"Yeah..." Arkay let go of his sword and calmed down "Quite an impressive collection you have here, Grand Admiral"

"Please, call me Cass since we all White Gems here." She offered her hand "I'm pleased to see a Diamond on my board."

"I'm honored, Cass. But you shouldn't welcome this Diamond. Lord Protectors like me don't take any pleasure if they get more attention than anybody else."

"Don't worry, Lord Protector. I simply glad that once in my existence, a Diamond stepped on my ship."

Cassiterite then moved closer to her Collection's and grabbed one of the strange Alien Symbols to show him off "It's beautiful, right? For every War, Campaign goes against Interstellar Empires. I try to keep some trophies to remind myself of my Diamond's Greatest Achievements."

Cassiterite then turned the trophy to admire it. She made a delightful sigh before to speak "I do quite enjoy the Alien Species's relics as I considered them as art no matter how primitive is, must not be vaporized by Homeworld."

"Where you get that mask if you don't mind me to ask." Arkay gave Cassiterite Vokun's Old Mask.

"Actually, Lord Protector. That mask already was here before I assumed the ownership to this ship. It was a gift towards -1 Era Emerald for legendary victory against Black Corruption Legion during the Great Assault On Homeworld."

Arkay's Eyes twitched from getting this name already. Now he already remembers the screams of Corrupted Black Gems towards loyalist Gems back in a day.

"Seems you quite interested in it. I can give you the mask if you want it." Cassiterite offered it to him

"No, please, no. I don't need that." Arkay stepped back and showed his palm to stop her.

"Afraid?"

"No..I suggest you burn this mask. The Owner became a Corrupted Sorcecer during the Black Corruption...I'm still not sure if that mask is enchanted or not."

"Don't worry, Lord Protector. The mask has been cleansed from any Corruption." Cassiterite gently placed the mask on the stand and gestured towards the lower portion of the trophies.

"Not every trophy here is from the war, of course. Some of them were gifts from Aliens. Just like this one. It is a very recent gift I received from my Glamorous Diamond."

Cassiterite reached and grabbed some kind of mosaic of strange Blue creature that even Arkay can't describe what is that. It has three "eyes"...or if he even should consider them as real eyes.

"Do you know who is this?"

"Some kind of Xeno" Arkay shrugged.

"Not just any Xeno, Protector. According to the Ascelian Expanse's Mythology. This creature on mosaic is called The "Unbidden" Invader. These invaders come from another existence and seek to devour everything. Just like Gems, The Unbidden Invaders are not Organic Creatures. They also consist of lighting material as far I can tell. I believe-"

Arkay ignored and looked back at White Pearl who immediately pointed her finger at her Forehead Gemstone. Arkay got a clear signal that they're forgetting they are on an important task that their Illusive White Diamond won't tolerate any delays.

"Can't you stop for a moment, Cass?"

"Destr-" Cassiterite stopped and looked back at him "I'm sorry? Did I offended you?"

"of course not, Cass. White Pearl and I are not here just for a visit. We have an important task that came from Illusive White Diamond."

"You see Cassiterite, We're sorry for saying this but there is a chance you might come across Crystal Gems"

Cassiterite's expression darkened after hearing the word "Crystal Gems". The Crew stopped doing their routine and looked back at the Grand Admiral.

"Vice Admiral Emerald?" Cassiterite said in a emotioless voice.

"Yes, My Grand Admiral."

"Establish a connection towards the Facet Prime 24. I need to speak with my Illusive Diamond."

"As you wish" Vice Admiral moved to the communication device in front of Cassiterite's Seat and quickly set up the connection towards the Diamond Prime 24.

"Contact is established and approved by Facet Prime 24, My Grand Admiral."

Cassiterite moved to the communicator and pushed a button. Just in front of her, the communicator formed a holographic transmission..and just in pure seconds,

Her Illusive White Diamond showed up.

The Crew immediately saluted, including White Pearl.

"Grand Admiral" Illusive White Diamond "greeted back"

"...My Illusive White Diamond." Cassiterite replied back.

"Judging by your impulsive state and My Pearl already here. You heard my assignment." The Shadow White Diamond replied

"Yes..." Cassiterite clenched her fist "And with all respect to you, my White Diamond. Why-you-never-told-me Crystal Gems are ALIVE!" She put all the emotions on the last part.

"Is that a disloyalty I hear from you, Cassetirite?" The Shadow White Diamond didn't sound even angry.

"No...just a Loyal Gem not understanding her's Diamond decisions, My Diamond. I could have Destroyed them if you told me they are alive. Now Our Glamorous White Diamond pardoned them like she forgot they were her enemies!"

The Illusive White Diamond didn't reply in instant. Instead, he made a slight short pause before he gives an answer.

"I didn't know The Crystal Gems were pardoned, Cassiterite..."

A small drop came from Cassitire only eye. Her chance is now...wasted

"What's your bidding, My Diamond." Cassiterite decided to go another path.

White Diamond crossed her arms "There is a Great Threat appeared for Homeworld's Safety, Cassiterite."

"I know it already." Grand Admiral whispered.

"The White Court has always had an enemy: The Young Rebel who already converted both Blue, Yellow, White Diamond into his side. He is an offspring of our Rebellious Pink Diamond."

"And how is that possible?" Cassiterite said with no surprise. The Crystal Gems always had surprises in their sleeve.

"Pink Diamond in her finest, Cassiterite. My Glamorous White Diamond gave me full rights for the White military. I want you and both White Pearl with Lord Protector to go to Pink Diamond's Colony and bring that boy to me first...then bring him to our Great White Diamond"

"Request for termination any Crystal Gem Rebel I come across, My Diamond?"

"Negative, Grand Admiral"

"Reason?"

"That would be a treason...from Glamorous's perspective. But If you come across any Crystal Gems during you hunt for Pink Diamond's boy, and ESPECIALLY Pink Pearl. You can still bring them to me, I need to have a "chat" with them before they will my Master. Just try to use peaceful solution first...violent in case of they won't listen"

Cassietire nods "Anything else?"

"Yes, Admiral. Expect that Blue Diamond is also coming for Steven Universe. If she will manage to get Steven first. Don't try to attack the Handship. Let them reach Homeworld and meet with My Master White Diamond...there I will confront them."

Cassiterite in reply saluted towards her Diamond, meaning she is ready for the task.

"Good, Admiral. You may proceed"

And with that. The Shadow Star White Diamond's entity disappeared in seconds. Cassiterite then slammed her fist on one of the consoles and collapsed on her seat. The Tears of her agony began to trail down from her right cheek.

"My Grand Admiral, You want a napkin?" Vice Admiral come closer with a box of napkins on her hands

"Yes, Thank you, Vice Admiral." Cassiterite grabbed the napkin and wiped her right eye with it. She still made a quite sobs sounds,

White Pearl meanwhile moved closer ask something about Cass more personal

"Why are you crying, Grand Admiral?" White Pearl gently laid her hand on Cassiterite's should. She tried to confront Cassiterite with at least that gesture

Grand Admiral gazed at White Pearl in sadness, still sniffing "From all cycles after the Rebellion. I thought I eradicated every last Remnant of Crystal Gems after we dealt with the Traitor's Colony...Then out nowhere-" Cassiterite then stood up and throw the box away in rage "HER DAMM OFFSPRING SHOWED UP!"

Cassiterite breathed a bit to calm herself down. Then she lowered her head and muttered to herself "I will never forgive the lies Pink Diamond gave to me...I mourned her shattering...only to realize She is Rose Quartz after all...then our Great White Diamond decided to forgive Crystal Gems for their crimes..."

The Grand Admiral wiped her eye with her arm and turned to her crew. "My Crew. Blue and Yellow Court may forgive but not for the majority of White Diamond's Court. Nearly 5000 cycles ago we thought we lost our Diamond."

Cassiterite passed near one of the Peridots and gently placed her hand on her shoulder "But then The Most Of White Court realized the horrible truth...It Pink Diamond herself who betrayed our Homeworld."

Grand Admiral them moved around her crew on the deck, she either gave them a glare or gentle pat on their shoulders "Her actions let both Yellow and Blue Court in state disarray, they no longer have that strength..."

"But not White Court."

"Unlike Our Great Glamorous White Diamond and Grand Clarity, Our Illusive Diamond will NOT tolerate the betrayal. WE will not tolerate the betrayal and WE will never GIVE UP!"

Grand Admiral finally passed all her crew members and made a sharp turn to face them "So, The Gems of Our Great Diamond. WHO ARE WE!"

"WE ARE THE WHITE COURT!" Her Crew screamed back

"WHAT ARE PURPOSE OF OUR EXISTENCE!"

"TO SERVE OUR GREAT WHITE DIAMOND AND RESTORE HOMEWORLD TO IT'S GREATNESS!"

"WHY WE ARE NOT FAILING UNLIKE YELLOW COURT OR BLUE COURT!"

"BECAUSE THE WHITE COURT IS THE STRONGEST!"

"AND WHY WE ARE STRONGEST COURT ON HOMEWORLD!"

"BECAUSE OUR WHITE DIAMOND IS A GREAT HERO"

"AND WHY SHE IS A HERO!"

"SHE SACRIFICED HERSELF TO SAVE HOMEWORLD FROM ANNIHILATION"

"AND IN THE END! WHAT WILL HAPPEN!"

"THE HOMEWORLD WILL RISE AGAIN! OUR GREAT EMPIRE WILL DOMINATE THE GALAXY ONCE AGAIN!"

"GOOD, MY CREW! Star the engines and send the coordinates towards to Pink Diamond's Colony!"

"YES, GRAND ADMIRAL."

All crew immediately rushed to the workstation and began to operate the White Diamond's finest ship.

With a proud smile on lips, Cassiterite took her Admiral Seat and opened her holographic map of The Milky Way Galaxy.

"Nice speech, Grand Admiral." White Pearl came forward, raising her chin as Executor finally began to fly away from the Homeworld's orbit.

"A Part of my job, Pearl." Cassiterite grinned, taking a look at Bright Stars from the window.

There is an old say:

"Twinkle twinkle, My Little Star."

"White Diamond has come to take you back

* * *

 ** _Author Notes_**

 _*Notices you're here* "Oh hey, Nice to see you here. I presume you finished reading this chapter."_

 _"Anyhow, Since the Top Guy mentioned about the Three White Diamonds. I'm here to fix his mess and explain to readers what is going._

 _"So let's begin shall we?"_

* * *

 _Three White Diamonds_

 _So if you watched the From Legs To Homeworld. You know that we met a quite new Diamond:_

 _White Diamond Herself._

 _Immediately, people began to speculate why she was T-posing the entire time._

 _Some say she is not a White Diamond..sort of like an illusion or something like that._

 _But others got the idea that she keeps Homeworld from falling apart._

 _So with that theory. I decided to use it as an excuse._

 _So In short:_

 _In this story: White Diamond can't handle all the task that every Diamond does ("Even if she didn't hold Homeworld. I still would believe she has no time for it.")_

 _So as a lazy person I'm. I had an idea that she has her own "Temporary White Diamonds" who doing her task and keeping her White Court in a stable state._

 _Here_ are _the list of White Diamonds:_

 _Great/Glamorous/Master/White Diamond: It's A Canonical White Diamond and a "Diamond of Diamonds." She is above "EVERYTHING" and nobody can be above her._

 _Grand Clarity White Diamond: One Of Star Child Of White Diamond. Her purpose is more into Social Category. The main purpose of her is to make diplomacy, watch over the Court and know the problems and et.c Her title "Grand Clarity" is not because she is transparent White Diamond..but more as who is quite a beautiful looking Diamond...not more beautiful as Great White Diamond mind you._

 _Illusive White Diamond: The Second Star Child. His purpose is more into Military Category...you can already guess what he does. As for "Illusive" Title. This White Diamond works behind Grand Clarity White Diamond's back._

 _The Messenger White Diamond: This one is more as Servant Diamond. Sometimes, White Diamond does not always have the power to communicate with her White Court. So Messenger White Diamond just sends "Voice Messages" to White Gems who are far away and that's all._


	7. Guest Of Dishonor

**()**

 **Chapter 7:** **Guest of Dishonor**

 **Episode 1: Prologue**

 **8, June 2017 AD, 19.21 PM (Earth's Time)**

* * *

 **The Milky Way Galaxy/Human Solar System/Planet Earth/North America Continete/USA/State Of Delaware/Beach City**

Steven with Pearl spent most of their day by organizing the One Year Garnet's Anniversary Wedding. They ordered the cake in the bake and Pearl with Connie's little help worked their magic on the Cake

In meantime, She instructed Steven to give every one task. So Steven instructed Amethyst with the special sweets for Human's Guest...and herself.

Greg for buying decorations.

Bismuth for making sure Ruby and Sapphire won't suspect anything...somehow.

Nephrite for Snacks and Food...of course

For Lion to be admiring.

And Peridot with Pumpkin for...boosting morale.

So by the evening, The Crystal Gems did their tasks and helped Greg to decorate their temple, set tables alongside preparing and laying food.

Now what is left...is the cake itself.

"Everyone, please gather around the table!" Pearl rang the bell. Connie removed the gloves and wiped her hands from the good work.

As soon everyone gathered around the table, Pearl made single clap and hold her hands together to begin the speech.

"Gems, Connie and Greg. I want to thank all of for the hard work you have done to bring this party into reality. Garnet is always a be part of our family and she deserves the best of us. I personally want to give our growing lovable boy huge applauds for helping our dream he himself created to come true."

The Crystal Gems with Greg and Connie clapped their hands to Steven.

"*Whistle* That's my bro!" Amethyst cheered.

"Great job, Sport!" Greg smiled.

"Always full of surprises, Steven." Connie chuckled, making a playful weak punch to Steven's shoulder.

"Thank for everything, my baby," Pearl gave him a warm hug and gently pecked his cheek

Steven blushed shyly from all these applauds. Although he considers that everyone did their job very good and he must not be applauded only.

"Thank you, guys...for everything" Steven slowly nods "But I should not be only applauded. I may gave the orders but in reality, it's all of you who managed to bring this great party for our Garnet."

"And don't forget the old quote, Steven" Connie raised her fist "One for all-"

"And all for one!" The Crystal Gems except Pearl raised their fist and exclaimed it proudly.

"That's the spirit, friends!" Pearl then elbowed Connie to give a signal. Connie nodded and went to the kitchen to bring the cake

"Now for the last part of our party." Pearl continued "Thanks to our Connie. We managed to remake the Wedding Cake...but with slight improvements...So Connie, to the stage!"

"Tada!" Connie appeared with a plate of nearly identical cake from the Wedding Night a Year Ago.

Like Pearl mentioned, it has some changes in it. Instead of Pure Vanilla. Every Tier starting from the top has either Blueberry or Strawberry Flavor. Which it perfectly represents Ruby and Sapphire's respective Colors.

As instead of two small figures. The Top of the cake's tier has two candies using nearly the same copy of Ruby and Sapphire's Gemstones.

The Crystal Gems awed in delight. Bismuth crossed her arms and smiled.

"And there goes again...Pearl always makes a good surprise..." Greg quietly giggled

"Jee, P. I know it's Anniversary for Garnet but...isn't it too much...and I don't think I will not eat this entire cake...That was a rhetorical question of course."

"And how much you paid?" Greg added, "That must cost a fortune."

"I didn't..." Pearl grinned, tieing her hands behind her back.

"Don't tell you to have some shady stuff going on behind our backs, P." Amethyst joked.

Pearl sighs "If by shady stuff you mean asking Major Dewey for a favor, Amethyst. Then yes."

"And he accepted?" Steven asked.

"...For one condition I had to do for the next weekend." Pearl rolled her eyes.

"Ah, how cute" Amethyst giggled. And then she starts to sing to add some salt to the wound.

"Pearl and Dewey sitting in the tree"

"K-i-S-"

"Don't you dare, Amethyst!"

"Wow, wow, Pearl!" Steven embraced Pearl in case if she and Amethyst will begin to fight "Amethyst is just joking...right Amethyst?"

"Yes..." Amethyst then grins as she had an idea to confuse them

"Maybe no or maybe yes, it doesn't matter."

"I don't know if I want to apologize to you with my mouth."

"Is it even my mouth?"

"Are we Crystal Gems or not?"

"BECAUSE I NEVER TELL YOU! AHAHAHAHAH!"

Everyone stared at Amethyst with the silence. Only Greg realized what Amethyst meant by it.

"Amethyst, By the name of God-Emperor himself, stop being Tzeentch Follower and cease your heresy." Greg patted her shoulder.

Amethyst was shocked that Greg realized that. "AWW YEAH, GREGY! Never thought you're a fan as well." She hyped.

Greg just shrugged "Not a fan to be honest...I never played the board game but quite heard it is very good."

"Umm...Dad, what are you talking about?" Steven released Pearl.

"Warhammer 40K, Chump. You should try it. It's very awesome if you like where Humanity is not...weak."

"And We have to buy the Dark Imperium Edition one day." Amethyst adds, still being delighted "Oh, Steveman. you're gonna love the board game! There is faction called Space Mar-"

"Amethyst! Focus! The Year One Of Ruby and Sapphire, remember?" Pearl shook Amethyst's shoulder.

"Oh, my bad, sorry" Amethyst stopped it...but she still quietly quoted Captain Diomedes's lines from the Dawn Of War Series to herself.

"So yeah..." Pearl looked at the cake "Me and Dewey did a trade and we got a base cake for free. Me with Connie finished it by adding the theme of our party."

"And it seems that we have done everything, Pearl. The party can now start," Connie adds, placing the cake carefully on the table before She removed her kitchen apron and tossed to the random chair.

"Correct...Now Steven, would you kindly?" Pearl patted his head.

"Right away!" Steven ran away from the temple to call for Ruby and Sapphire.

"ALRIGHT! EVERYONE!" Pearl clapped her hands to give the signal "HIDE ANYWHERE YOU CAN!"

"RED ALERT, PEEPS!" Amethyst needed to make another joke

The Crystal Gems hide to the specific places. Pearl with Amethyst and Greg behind the couch, Connie with Nephrite in the kitchen and Bismuth in another Room.

"Peri! What are you doing!" Connie quietly called out to Peridot.

"I forgot where I supposed to be!" Peridot looked everywhere to find the spot. She begins to panic as she can't find the good spot.

"Come on, Peridot! You're ruining our surprise!" Connie gestured to hide with her.

"Hide with us!" Nephrite joined too.

Yet, Peridot in the nervous state decided to use the obvious and quick solution:

She just made T-pose to pretend she is a statue...

...or White Diamond.

"I'm hidden! They won't notice me!" Peridot snickered quietly.

"Oh my God, Peri..." Connie slapped her forehead.

"I noticed that Peridot can be, Connie." Nephrite giggled behind Connie's back.

"Yeah, it sometimes happens to us, Nephy" Connie quietly replied. Using a chance, She quickly rushed to Peridot and grabbed her hand "Come here, you living Dorito! I don't need another Creepy White Diamond in my entire life."

"Connie! The Light!" Pearl pointed to the switch. They forgot to turn it off.

"Annnnnd switch off!" Connie turned off the lights, making everything dark.

"Now be quiet. Wait for Steven's voice and get yourself ready." Pearl tried to make everyone to hear with keeping her voice down.

The Crystal Gems gave thumbs up to acknowledge they got an order from the Pearl. They waited for nearly a minute before they start to hear the footsteps. Everyone pressed to their covers as footsteps are getting louder and louder.

"I'm not sure, Ruby. Pearl said it concerns you too." They Heard Steven's voice.

"Connie, on Steven's mark!" Pearl quietly called out.

"Got it!" Connie got herself prepared to switch the lights on.

Steven opened the door and entered the Temple with Ruby and Sapphire.

"Oh, the lights are gone." Steven scratched his head. He faked it that he doesn't know why the lights are off.

"If it's about the Electricity, Steven. Peridot might be an expert...I can make a campfire if you want." Ruby shrugs while Sapphire smiled brightly. Perhaps she already saw the vision

"Actually we are not here for this...but BEEEECAUSE!"

Connie turned the lights on and everyone jumped out from their covers.

"HAPPY WEDDING ANNIVERSARY!

"LET"S SING THAT SONG LIKE IT"S STEVEN'S BIRTHDAY!" Peridot suggested in a loud scream.

"THEN HAPPY WEDDING DAY, TO YOU! Everyone decided to use Peridot's idea.

"HAPPY WEDDING DAY, TO YOU!

"HAPPY WEDDING DAY, DEAR RUBY AND SAPPHIRE!"

"HAPPY WEDDING DAY TOOOOO YOUUUUU!

The Crystal Gems cheered and clapped to them. Ruby especially was shocked that they made a party just to celebrate their One Year Together!

"REALLY GUYS...IT"S BEEN ALREADY YEAR!" Ruby jumped twice in excitement.

"Damm right, Ruby! One Year is ready and Infiniteness to go!" Amethyst cheered.

Ruby then turned to her Sapphire, who is already smiling brightly. Her expression clearly gives she had seen a future vision...but never told anything.

"You knew it, My Sapphy?" Ruby whispered in delight, grabbing Sapphire's hands.

Instead of a direct answer to her, Sapphire extend her arms "HAPPY ONE YEAR, MY LOVE!"

Sapphire lunged at Ruby and Red Gem caught her love. Ruby then spun Sapphire in the air, laughing as they enjoying it. Their little dance ended with a passionate kiss to each other...And just in front of the Crystal Gems. The young married couple glowed into a bright light

As just before they know:

Garnet appeared in her full form.

"Hope didn't miss the party." Garnet corrected her glasses and crossed her arms. Giving their friends a weak smile.

"Well, technically it's only started as-" Peridot wanted to point out.

Pearl quickly closed Peridot's mouth "No, Garnet. The Party will never start without you. Thank our Bady Boy because he is the responsible for the idea of Anniversary in the first place...and we supported it."

"Yeah, G. My Bro is behind all of this!" Amethyst vouched.

Garnet kneeled to Steven and gave a warm hug as for everything he did.

"Happy One Year being with yourself, Garnet," Steven whispered, deciding to make a little harmless joke.

"Thank you, Steven. Ruby and Sapphire are very grateful for everything you all have done." Garnet rubbed his hair, making him giggle. She then raised on feet and stared at her friends, without any word.

"You think what I'm thinking!" Amethyst grinned at Garnet

Garnets nods to Amethyst

"Let's party, Crystal Gems"

* * *

 **The Milky Way Galaxy/Somewhere In The Gem Empire Territory/The H.G.C Star Executor/Command Deck.**

The travel through the systems has been BORING from Pearl's perspective. The crew has been very quiet and there is nothing to make White Pearl cheer herself up...And stars, she can hear Cassiterite quietly singing the song.

"We are Crystal Gems..."

"We always saved the day"

"If we can't-"

"We always find the-."

"What are you singing, Cassiterite?" White Pearl interrupted with boring manner. She slowly slams her head against the chair's comfy pillow just for fun.

Cassiterite sighed, making herself comfortable on her Commander seat. "The old Motto of Crystal Gems, Pearl. Still quite remember when we sing it during the Rebellion."

By mentioning, Cassiterite slowly chuckled, picturing how Crystal Gems used to sing his song "We loved that song. It drove us to fight in the name of Rose Quartz..."

"Still have a nostalgia for the Rebellion?" White Pearl smirks.

Cassiterite gazed at White Pearl with a harsh expression "I don't have any nostalgia for the liers and deceivers, Pearl."

White Pearl made a pity face to mock Cass's severe state of despair "Ohh! Why so? I thought lie was an average thing in Crystal Rebellion. Maybe we could ask Rose Quartz about the truth-AW TOO SOON!" White Pearl joked.

"Your humor is staggering, White Pearl." Cassiterite smirked. Thank the stars she is her friend...otherwise, she would throw her out of the airlock.

"At least her jokes are better than Grand Clarity White Diamond's, Cass. Her jokes are the **worst**." Akray comments, placing the Unit Card on his battleground against Vice Admiral's "Your turn."

"And to be honest. with you, Pearl. We thought we fighting for liberty and Freedom for Earth...only to realize we are fighting Pink Diamond's Independence so that she could do with Earth everything she wants."

"Yeah right! Most of the Rebellions I hear I always imagine like this."

White Pearl stood up to improvise the random Rebel Leader

"Hey, Gems!

"Are You tired of Super Powerfull Interstellar Empire who defeated 291 Empires,"

"Have 5000 Thousand Planets"

"and has the most powerful Leaders in the existence?"

...

"LET"S REBEL AND BE SHATTERED IN SPARKS!"

Cassiterite didn't enjoy how Pearl ignores Crystal Rebellion's damages towards the Gem Empire. "You want my joke about the Crystal Rebellion! let me show it to you, Pearl!"

The Grand Admiral stood up to improvise the state of Gem Empire by her acting skills.

"Knock-knock,

It's Crystal Rebellion!

"I heard you have a problem with one Planet, well GUESS WHAT MOTHERCLODERS!

"WE WILL FIX THIS PROBLEM AND ABANDON YOU IN SEVERE STATE OF DEPRESSION, COLLAPSE AND DOWNFALL!"

"OH LOOK! YOUR WHITE DIAMOND FADED AWAY!"

"WELL GOODBYE FOREVER!"

"AND THEN ***BOOOOOM!*** " Cassiterite improvised the explosion of Homeworld.

"BIG EXPLOSIOOON!"

"HOMEWORLD CHUCNKS EVERYWHERE"

"WE ARE NOW EXTINCT RACE!"

White Pearl remained silent...and the crew too. Lord Protector and Vice Admiral stopped playing their Card Game and stared at Cassiterite in amusement.

Cassiterite dropped her arms and sighed, realizing she went out of her mentality "I hope you get my point, White Pearl. Gem Empire was ruined by Black Corruption and Crystal Rebellion finished it."

"Although I can see how Cassiterite is bored too yet she made a good point, Pearl...Your turn, Vice Admiral" Arkay then continued playing his card game with Vice Admiral

White Pearl just throws her hands in the air "Fine, I get it! Now please! Tell me when we will reach Pink Diamond's Colony!"

"6 Systems left, Illusive's White Pearl." Navigator Peridot replied, boringly watching at the Galaxy Map.

"GREAT!" White Pearl sang "I will be shattered by being bored here! WHY IT"S BORING IN YOUR SHIP, CASS!"

"I Don't know!"

"Then do something about it!" White Pearl screamed

"FINE! Be your way!" Cassiterite made a dramatic stood up and turned to her crew for the advice.

"My Gems! Any ideas on how to waste some time? Because Your Grand Admiral is bored too!"

"Sing a song!"

"Watch some Stars"

"Truth Or Dare!"

"Hide and Seek!"

"Enough!" Cass stopped them "That's a game for Gemlings! I mean the games for real Gems like us!"

"I can offer you're a card game, Cass" Arkay called out, placing the card.

Cassiterite turned around and looked at him in confusion "The one who you're playing."

"Indeed, Cassiterite. Before the Black Corruption. There was a popular game called "Gem Gwent" it' turn-based card game between two players." Arkay replied.

"Isn't that game you're playing with Vice Admiral right now?" White Pearl presumed.

"Yep..." Arkay puts his last card "You have 36 Power Points and I have 51, Admiral. You must catch up with my number or above. If not, you lose this battle"

Vice Admiral looked at her cards, she has one Peridot Unit with 2 Power Points and Quartz Soldier with 3 Power Points.

"No, I don't have powerful cards, So I loose" Vice Admiral slammed the cards on the table in defeat, making her return to the workstation.

"Happens..." Arkay grabbed the cards and shuffled them. "You might play with me, Cass. It's quite fun game than you think."

"Why should I wasted my time with the cards?" Cassiterite scowled.

"You can play against Crystal Gem Faction in Gem Gwent." Arkay hinted

"THEN I'M PLAYING!" Cass immediately rushed for the chair to join the game. She laid her hands on the table and patiently waited for Arkay's order like some kind of pet.

Arkay placed boxes of a deck of cards in front of Cassiterite. "Okay first. You have to choose the faction you want to play. You have The Gem Empire itself with the Diamonds, The Crystal Gems, The Gem Rebel Alliance or The Black Legion Of Corruption."

"I will go with the Gem Empire...I'm loyalist after all" Cassiterite grabbed the Gem Empire's box of cards and opened them.

"I choose Black Legion Of Corruption" Arkay grabbed the box too.

"Aw, why not the Crystal Gems?"

"Black Legion is my favorite when it comes to massive deck card but weak power points of Units. The Crystal Gem's Faction is a little bit opposite of it." Arkay replied "Okay, now. What will be our Battleground? We have Homeworld, Pink Diamond's Colony or just space itself."

"Go for the Homeworld!" White Pearl called out.

"Well...someone wants to repeat the Black Corruption" Arkay murmured, placing the Card with Homeworld drawn on it.

* * *

Battleground Card: Homeworld

"Planet Of Planets, The Great Star of Our Universe...Please give me a duct tape, it's falling apart AGAIN!"

* * *

"What's with the humor on the cards?" White Pearl asked.

"It supposed to be like that!" Arkay replied "Just for hiccups"

"So what next?" Cassiterite caressed the surface of the Crystalline Table.

"Now, you have to choose the Leader Card for our Battle. Your options are Our White Diamond (Honor Her Name) or Golden Diamond."

Cass checked the two Leaders Cards.

* * *

Leader Card:

White Diamond: The Diamond Of The Diamonds

"Oh, Darling. You can't imagine **The Agony** We will deliver!"

Special ability: The Corruption Song

Description: If Gem Empire lost the round, unleash the song to Corrupt All The Gems on your enemies deck to turn them into mindless Beasts!

* * *

Or

* * *

Leader Card:

Golden Diamond: Protector Of Gemkind

"The Golden Protects!..."

Special ability: The Last Stand Of Gemkind.

If Gem Empire loses the round, Golden Diamond becomes the "Fallen Diamond" and increases every Diamond Unit by one power point. AVENGE THE FALLEN HERO!

* * *

"They seem to be useless" Cass murmurous.

"Believe me. You have to use The Leader Ability in case of extreme situations. Their abilities are very powerful and can be used only once per Game. They can be unlocked if Faction lost the round."

"Is there any other Leader Cards?" Cass checked her box.

"Well, there was supposed to be Goddess Diamond. But I don't have the complete set of cards...so no."

"Shame...Fine I will go with my Glorious White Diamond then" Cassiterite placed the White Diamond Leader Card on the table.

"Good, I will go with the Black Diamond: The Betrayer for the serious injury."

* * *

Leader Card:

Black Diamond: The Renegade

"Your Doom has finally arrived, White Diamond!"

Special ability: The Corruption Terror.

If The Black Legion lost the round. Black Diamond can corrupt All Gems except Diamonds in the enemy deck and transfer them to The Black Legion Faction.

* * *

"The abilities are bit overpowered...Is there any strategy in this game?" Cassiterite checked her Faction Card Deck.

"Yes, You create your own style of play. This game is not about getting more power points to win. You need to make your own kind of trick or strategy to win the battle. So shall we begin?"

"Who goes first?"

"The one who has the short name according to the rules"

"Ha! Arkay wins easily!" White Pearl comments

"Actually, Cassiterite wins. My Name Is Lord Protector Morokei Of Great Diamond Order. The Tittle is also a part of my official name. So start the battle, Grand Admiral"

"With pleasure." Cassiterite shuffled her 30 random cards and picked 5 five cards for her hand.

She got Yellow Peridot, Blue Quartz Soldier, The Amethyst Knight Of Diamond Inquisition, Yellow Diamond As Legendary Unit and Diamond Defender.

"Here" She dropped a Yellow Peridot Card with 2 Power Points.

Arkay finished shuffling his card deck and grabbed 5 cards. He got: The Corrupted Black Pearl, The Follower Of Wild Hunt, Lord Protector Rahgot: The Hatred As Legendary Unit, The Corrupted Quartz Berserker, and Corrupted Gem Beast.

"I go with the classic enemy for Homeworld." Arkay drops the Corrupted Gem Beast

"Then I will unleash PURGE on you, heretic!" Cassiterite roleplayed and laid a Card of The Amethyst Knight Of Diamond Inquisition Unit

"War for the War Diamond! Shards For The Shard Throne! BOOM!" Arkay laid a Card of The Corrupted Quartz Warrior.

"It will be interesting..." White Pearl said to herself, intensively watching their game.

* * *

 **Sometime Later.**

The game between Arkay and Grand Admiral Cassiterite has been quite tense from Pearl's perspective. Arkay has lost the first round as he didn't get much power points and refused to sacrifice his remaining card for the battle.

As for Cassiterite, she nearly placed all her cards on the table. She is having a powerful Diamond Cards like Yellow Diamond with High Lady Diamond Inquisitor as Legendary Card Heroes. Alongside her faction has a good amount of Gem Units and Lesser Important Diamond Units

So Cassiterite has 78 Power Points for her faction. Yellow and High Lady Inquisitor have 10 Power Points in their Cards while All Gems with 32 Powers Points in overall with some less Important Diamond Units in her deck around 10 or 15.

For Arkay's Black Legion Faction. He has only 61 Power Points. He placed nearly all The Corrupted Lord Protectors, The Followers of Wild Hunt and a decent army of Corrupted Black Legion Gems.

"Looks like you lost this war, Arkay. Lay your final card and let's acknowledge the power of our White Diamond." Cassiterite put her hands on the back of her head and relaxed, feeling the smell of sweet victory

Arkay smirked by her clouded mind "Unfortunately for you, Cass. I may have lost the round but I unlocked my Black Diamond's Ability. So by My decision, I unleash "The Corruption" on your Gems and take them into my deck."

"Um okay..." Cass nervously scratched her hair and gave all the cards of Gems to Arkay. She now only has The Diamond Units in her deck.

"Then I pass my turn and the result is..." Arkay counted his PowerPoints and raised his hands in the air "By the Stars! 93 Power Points!"

"WHAT! How! that's not fair!" Cass slammed her fist. Then she quickly counted her Powers Points and it's only 46 Power Points!

"Like I told you, It's not about how much Power points the faction has. It's about the strategy."

"But I still have One Round left!" Grand Admiral removed all the cards from her battleground and So Arkay did for the next.

"And no cards left on you which means You're defeated, Grand Admiral!" Arkay dramatically dropped his last card on the table. It just a Corrupted Beast Gem with 1 Power Pont.

* * *

 **The Black Legion Of Corruption has won the Battle:**

" _We shall deny White Diamond and her manipulations!"_

 _"We shall deny Goddess Diamond and her lies for peace!"_

 _"We shall deny Golden Diamond and her honor!"_

 _"Death to the False Diamonds!_

 _For Renegade Black Diamond!_

 _Let the Galaxy BURN IN HER NAME!_ "

\- A Dirge of Black Legion

* * *

"But I still can use my Leader Card to destroy your unit. It will be an even!" Cassiterite complained.

"On corrupted Gem? You're corrupting already corrupted Gem by Black Diamond! Which means I still won!"

"Screw you, you clod! You're the cheater!" Cassiterite cursed, standing up and returning to her Captain Seat.

"But can't White Diamond corrupt corrupted Gems to her side?" White Pearl approached him.

"According to the rules, she can't. Corrupted Gems are set on either on Gem Empire or Black Legion faction. They can't change the sides."

"That's pure idiocy." White Pearl muttered

"Hey, I never made any rules! I played by the manual"

As they finished playing the game. The Peridot Navigator raised her hand to inform her Grand Admiral,

"What is it, Peridot?" Cassiterite muttered.

"My Grand Admiral, We are one system away from Pink Diamond's system. The Rest of the Executor's Crew request authorization to use FTL Hyper Jump to reach the orbit of Pink Diamond's in pure sparks."

"Request granted." Admiral Cassiterite tapped her fingers.

Minute later. Cassiterite had enough of the awkward silence. So she returned to Arkay and sat to her previous chair

"I presume you Wouldn't mind a few rounds of Gwent again?" Arkay smirked.

"Want a little competition? I wage 2000 Gemcrits that I will beat your cheating ass in this game." Cassiterite grins in confidence.

"Ooooohh" Some of her crew took an interest in their game.

Arkay carefully laid his cards on the table. He took a good look at Cassiterite before he gave his answer.

"Make it 3000 and we have a deal"

"Shady Lord Protector, huh? Never thought you're a cloding Pirate!" Cassiterite cursed at him.

"Appreciate it, I was a quite pirate in the previous life." Arkay chuckled

He then leaned towards her, shame she can't see his face to witness it.

"But to balance our wage. I will put my mask into our Game. If you lose, you will pay 3000 Gemcrits. I lose, I will pay 2000 Gemcrits and you will get my mask as a trophy too."

"Ooooohhh...It's going to be awesome!" White Pearl hyped. it would be interesting if she could see his real face. Lord Protectors are quite famed with "Anonymous" Profile they always had in Diamond Order...

Cassiterite leaned forward to him, she took a good stare at him as and nodded in agreement. Their competition...begins now.

"Let's play your game then, you clod."

* * *

 **Meanwhile on Beach City**

The Party has been quite...calm. Unlike the wedding, their party is mostly just for laughs, jokes and family dinner. But Garnet didn't mind it. Sometimes the calm dinner part is more enjoyable...

...than having your wedding ruined by Diamonds.

As for now, Steven, Connie, Amethyst, and Greg are enjoying the delicious cake. Nephrite refused and preferred the bag of chips as for dinner. The rest are..well...because they Gems after all...

"Anyone want another piece of cake?" Pearl gently cut the small piece and offered them.

Amethyst raised her hand, waving in a swift motion to make Pearl acknowledge her.

"Anyone?" Pearl ignored Amethyst.

"I'm HERE you salty bird! Don't ignore me!" Amethyst called out

"You ate too much already, Amethyst. Give Steven or Connie to eat the cake too. They deserve more than you do."

"Don't worry, Pearl. I'm already full" Steven replied.

"Me too, Pearl. I do enjoy the cakes and but I try to keep myself fit, remember?" Connie joked.

Pearl chuckled "Fine, Amethyst. You're getting the last piece of cake and no more." Pearl brought a small piece to Amethyst

"No promises, Hehe!" Amethyst quietly laughed like a maniac, licking her lips.

Pearl immediately walked to Bismuth, checking how she is

"Do you want anything else, Bismuth? You seem so quiet."

"Nah, I'm fine, Pearl. Thank you for inviting me though..." Bismuth nods, drinking the glass of water.

"And you, Nephrite, you want something?"

"More Chips, please!" Nephrite respectfully asked and raised her bowl. Pearl gladly grabbed the bowl and came back from the kitchen with a bowl full of chips for Nephrite.

"Here you go. Enjoy" Pearl gently laid the bowl and went to help other Guest.

But when she passed Garnet who is silently doing nothing. Pearl crouched to her to ask her.

"Do you want something, Garnet? You are very quiet too." She whispered for the only Garnet to hear. She doesn't want Steven to hear her voice...

"No..I'm fine." Garnet slowly nods.

"You sure?" Pearl dissapointingly sighted. She gently laid her hand Garnet's shoulder "Look, If you really don't like the party. Then I'm really sorry it's not what you expected, Garnet. I try-"

"Don't be. I'm enjoying it...Sapphire and Ruby too." Garnet smiled.

"Hey, Pearl" Steven gently called out "Have you got a minute?"

Pearl walked to Steven, crouching to meet his level. "You want something, my baby?"

"No, it just I see you're quite worried with party's progression, Pearl. Don't be...it's not an official party, unlike the Wedding..." Steven whispered.

Pearl chuckled from it "I'm not worried, Steven. I'm just trying to make everyone feel calm and better. You have to admit It's a rare occurrence when we can have a fun time as a family without some to interrupt us."

 ***Knock Knock***

The Crystal Gems alongside Greg and Connie stopped having the fun and looked at the door.

"That's probably Priyanka. She said she might visit us." Greg shrugs.

"My Mom is still working as far as I know..." Connie bit her lip, she noticed that Peridot is very close to the door as she is playing with Pumpkin and...sleeping Lion.

"Peri, maybe you could check who it might be since you're closer to the door?" Connie asked her nicely.

"Yeah-yeah...lazy human" Peridot gets up with on her feet with annoying expression and walked to the door with Pumpkin following.

When she opened the door. Peridot dropped her jaws with Pumpkin stop breathing like a dog when they saw...

 **her**.

"Hey-ya, How is Your Mission with Jasper doing, huh? Your reports are delaying for nearly a cycle." Aquamarine greeted with a warm smile, elbowing against the doorframe.

Peridot immediately slammed the door and run to the living room.

"That stupid Fairy is back!" She exclaimed in anger. Pumpkin barked in a very aggressive manner, trying to warm them too.

The Crystal Gems looked each other with confusion. They didn't panic as they're not afraid that Aquamarine will cause harm again. Blue Diamond put a strict order to NOT kidnaps Humans anymore on her Court. But the question is...

Why she is back?

"Say hello from the past apparently" Greg sighed, dropping the fork as he lost appetite.

Garnet clenched her hand in anger...it's the second time someone ruins her special day. "Not a moment of peace for us. I will have a nice chat with her.." She then raised herself.

Pearl rushed to Garnet and stopped her "I will take the matter, Garnet. It's your day." Pearl made Garnet to sit down again.

She then removed her kitchen apron and summoned spear. Pearl then slowly and carefully approached the main door and took a ready stance before opening it

"Oh, Hey, Pearl! Blue Di- BY THE STARS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Aquamarine raised her arms as Pearl nearly pierced her Gemstone with her spear.

"Do your Diamond don't understand we are done with Homeworld or White Diamond!? We are not coming back!" Pearl moved her spear closer to Aquamarine gemstone.

"But we came in PEACE!" Aquamarine looked back to give a signal "Amethyst, do your thing! Show them we came with peace!"

A little bit far away. Blue Amethyst raised a sign that says "P.E.A.C.E" with a hand-drawn picture of Earth and Homeworld with a heart between them and began to sing the song Aquamarine prepared.

"Peace!"

"Oh, Peace!

"We come here with Peace!

"Please don't shatter us!"

"We are here for Peeeeaeece!"

With the simple song ended. Both Aquamarine and Blue Amethyst made a bright smile to Pearl, hoping she at least got the message for what they want.

Pearl slowly lowered her speak in confusion, not understanding what their intentions. Aquamarine's stance was calmed but Pearl will not go easy on the Blue Fairy for everything she did.

"Speak then, Aquamarine. What do you want?"

Aquamarine cleared her throat, taking a good look at Pearl spear before explaining.

"As I mentioned. We come here for a news. You see, O-Our Blue Diamond is in orbit. She wants to speak with...Steven as she calls him."

"What for!" Pearl again raised her spear at Aquamarine, presuming that she wants to steal him again.

"SHE KNOWS HOW TO BRING PINK DIAMOND ALIVE!" Blue Amethyst exclaimed behind Aquamarine.

"Let me guess...I should kill my Child by her plan?" Pearl hissed. "Well, that's not gonna happen! Now get lost before I will poof you!"

"NO! PLEASE JUST LISTEN TO AQUAMARINE, PINK PEARL! SHE TELLS THE TRUTH! BLUE HAS A PLAN AND IT WILL GONNA WORK!" Blue Amethyst begged.

"Pearl. Maeby we could hear from her too! I think it concerns everyone now!" She heard Steven's voice.

Pearl accepted Steven's idea. She released a breath and lowered her spear. She decided to let Aquamarine give a chance to explain.

But first...

"Wand" Pearl waved her fingers towards Aquamarine, requesting in a very quiet respectful manner

"Wh-"

"Give me your wand!" Pearl this time increased her voice if Aquamarine seriously has a problem of the understanding request.

"OKAY, JUST TAKE IT!" Aquamarine in fear immediately hands wand to Pearl.

"Good." Pearl tossed her Wand to the couch so that Aquamarine won't have a chance to snatch from Pearl's hand "I will give you one chance...but you!" Pearl pointed at Blue Amethyst "You will stay here and don't go anywhere!"

"Yes, mam" Amethyst repḷed obediently. Never in her existence, she witnessed a very Crazy Pearl.

Pearl grabbed Aquamarine by her collar and brought her to the living room. The Crystal Gems except Steven gave a death stare to Aquamarine.

"Is it wise to have the kidnapper here, Pearl?" Connie crossed her arms.

"Bet she just here to take him back from us." Bismuth slowly cracked her fingers.

"Aquamarine told me Blue Diamond wants to see Steven again..." Pearl let go of the Aquamarine and she collapsed on her butt, making one "ow" noise before shutting her mouth completely.

"What for, Aquamarine?" Steven quietly asked, He came closer to Aquamarine and sat on his knees in front. Pearl moved behind Aquamarine to watch any sudden movement she will try to use.

"She want's to take you back to Homeworld. She has an idea how to bring Pink Diamond." Aquamarine nervously explained.

"Oh, Boy. Here we go again...another trip to that place" Greg lost his mood already, seeing his son suffer and suffer makes him depressed.

"Oh, We get it. It will be like the last time we nearly lost Steven thanks to White Diamond, huh Aqua-midget? You think we that stupid!" Amethyst sneered.

"Believe me! The situation is different! There is an idea how to bring Pink Diamond without killing Steven. That's Blue Diamond's words, not mine! And I'm here to deliver it!"

"She can't deliver by herself?" Garnet asked in a calm voice...although she also holds her anger.

"We don't want to create another massive panic again. Blue Diamond is on your side, remember?"

"And you, Aquamarine? You seem so friendly since the last time I saw you." Steven again asked, trying to be nice at her.

"That's what my Diamond ordered: Be nice to Crystal Gems. Otherwise, things would escalate into violence with me and her..." Aquamarine muttered, shaking in fear as she is surrounded by Gems who wish her shattering.

Steven then looked at Pearl to suggest the solution "Maeby she should talk to Blue Diamond personally. It's better to learn from her. Blue indeed doesn't wish to hurt me anymore."

"Yes-Yes-YES! Steven is right! Blue will explain-" Aquamarine tried to persuade them.

Pearl brought her spear closer to Aquamarine's Gemstone, making Blue fairy stop in pure seconds.

"When she wants to see us?" Pearl normally asked her this time.

"She wanted to quick as possible...but she will understand if you need to take some time. Just give me a signal and I will teleport all of you to our Newly Redesigned Handship." Aquamarine stuttered, holding her hands in the air.

Pearl then gazed at Steven. She still doesn't understand why Steven wants to experience the nightmares he had on Homeworld

"You really want that, Steven? After all that you went through...and White Diamond did to you. I-"

"Let's give a try, Pearl." Steven slowly approached her, grabbing her hand "Maeby Blue really wants to help me...and maybe we would see my Mom finally..."

"Steven..." Pearl tore a bit. Greg also wiped his eye from any tears...he can't say what he will feel once he will see his wife...

Happy...

or angry for everything she lied?

"You always wanted to see her again, Pearl." Steven caressed her hand.

"I do...but not without you..." Pearl crouched to him "I love you too, My baby...I don't want to trade with you or Rose. I do wish to see you both."

"Then let's give a try...for me...for yourself...and for mom." Steven then squeezed her hand. He can feel how Pearl fights with her old self who wanted to sacrifice everything to bring Rose back...

"If it's relly wish..." Pearl wiped her tears and made one last breath of gloominess before she unsummoned her spear. Aquamarine finally sighed in relief.

"You will spend the night here on Earth, Aquamarine. For the morning, you will teleport us to her Handship once we will be ready." Pearl strictly ordered.

"Why should I wait for you?" Aquamarine snarled.

"Because I still don't trust you will not do anything to make me regret giving you chance." Pearl hissed back.

"Understood...can I have my wand back?"

"NO!" The Crystal Gems exclaimed at her.

"And get out from our home, you clod! Nobody likes your presence!" Peridot showed her finger towards the exit.

"...I will be on the beach...if you need me." Aquamarine lowered her eyes and left them alone. Steven noticed Her walk was slow and weak like she felt broken...he does have some kind of pity for her.

"So...it happens again." Greg sighs, shaking his head to imagine how everything just repeats itself.

"We seriously should be looking at the future" Amethyst rolled her eyes. "The Past is really destroying our lives."

Pearl slowly turned to the Crystal Gems, her face is also filled in wordiness.

"Garnet, what you think?" Pearl called out, hoping what she will say to them.

Garnet raised herself from the chair, she crossed her arms to give a simple answer "I object this...but I still go for Steven's own wish."

Connie also stood up to show her support "Me too, Pearl. I'm going with Steven no matter where he goes. It's his decision and I'm going to support it."

"Hell yeah, sis!" Amethyst cheered, standing up.

Pearl sighs in a good way. She is glad that her friends will support Steven no matter where he goes...but that's what concerns her more.

"So...should we end this party, Garnet? I already can feel you lost your mood thanks to Aquamarine."

Everyone turned their heads to Garnet, waiting patiently for her reply.

"let's end it, Gems. We must be prepared for tomorrow...but thank you for the party." Garnet gladly nodded "I will help to clean."

"No no! We will handle it, Garnet. The Part is may be over but is still your day. Just relax and we will clean everything" Pearl assured.

"...if you need something, I will be outside...watching Aquamarine." Garnet nodded and left the living room...

"Greg, Bismuth could you help us to a tidy room while I clean the dishes?" Pearl grabbed dirty dishes.

"Not a problem." They both agreed and went to find broom somewhere in the living room.

"I will help with the dishes, Pearl." Connie volunteered.

"Why thank you, Connie." Pearl nods with a smile.

"I will help you too" Steven also wanted to volunteer.

Pearl sighed and stopped washing her dishes. "Don't worry, Steven. You already have done your job for today by making this party become reality?" She smiled "It would be better if you gather all your strength for tomorrow..."

"Well, alright...I will be in my room. Connie? want to play some games once you will finish."

"Sure thing, Steven." Connie gladly nodded.

"Have fun, Sport!" Greg called out, using his broom to gather crumbs onto Scoop with Bismuth

Steven nodded to his dad and went upstairs.

"Connie, could you take trash bin? I will finish with the dishes and you can have fun with Steven." Pearl suggested.

"Sure thing, Pearl." Connie immediately went to the grab the trash bag from the bin and went outside.

When Connie left outside. Greg took the chance to ask Pearl.

"Something wrong?" Pearl asked, noticing he gently approached her.

"What Aquamarine said really bothers me...Do you really think Blue Diamond found the way...to bring Rose again?" Greg asked.

"No..." Pearl laid the clean dishes on Dish Dryer and just...stopped. She looked at her reflection on water in the sink before answering.

"You already know Steven's uniqueness, Greg...Now-" Pearl looked at Greg, "Rose won't come back...and I won't murder my growing baby boy...I learned my mistake."

Greg sighed "I understand, Pearl. But there is always a chance." Greg slowly made one step forward to her "

I know you can't trust her for the reasons...but we all already know Blue Diamond is not a cliche villain from the movies. She is desperate to see Rose just like me and you...and ironically...She believes in a simple word that inspires Humans to go forward no matter the obstacles it came across."

"And what's the word, Greg?" Pearl slowly whispered..

"It's a really a simple word..." Greg laid his hand on Pearl's shoulder.

"Hope"

* * *

 **Tomorrow**

On the next day. The Crystal Gems alongside Connie with Steven gathered around outside their temple. Pearl with Garnet spent the entire night watching over Aquamarine and Blue Amethyst.

Steven grabbed his cheeseburger pack and warm clothes for any case. Connie did the same thing. It's unknown Homeworld Eco System works there and like Connie told him. One minute can be cold another very hot for her.

"Crystal Gems." They heard Aquamarine's voice.

"What is it?" Pearl replied back in a suspicious voice.

"Tell me. Do all Crystal Gems will meet Blue Diamond or just a portion of you?" Aquamarine angerly asked...she already wasted her existence here on this dirt Planet for nothing good.

"Why you care?" Pearl grumbled back.

In, reply. Aquamarine showed two strange blue Crystal Cubes to them.

"This Cubes will allow to communicate with two individuals no matter how far they are. Since Blue Diamond trusts you. You can have one cube to the Crystal Gems who will stay here and another to who will go to my Diamond."

Aquamarine carefully hands two cubes to Pearl.

"Bismuth, Nephrite...do you plan to go with us?" Pearl looked at them.

"It would be better if they will stay here since they still considered to be traitors according to our Databases," Aquamarine added.

"And I think I would stay here and watch over Nephrite, Lion, and Greg, Pearl. Nephrite still has hard time difficulties handling herself. I'm sorry if you really want me to go with you" Bismuth explained, awkwardly scratching her hair.

"It's okay, Bismuth. We understand it completely. We won't be that long so take care of Nephrite." Pearl hands Bismuth one of the cubes.

"Good luck, my old friend." Bismuth shared a hug to Pearl.

Steven meanwhile stares at the sky, wondering if she watches us...his memories of that cracked planet are now filled with horror...

"You think **she** is behind all of this?" Connie asked, staring at the sky with Steven.

"Who you mean?" Steven whispered

"You know who I'm speaking about, Steven..." Connie leaned to him and whispered in a very haunting manner

"White Diamond"

Steven shivered by her cold word "I hope not, Connie...I wish it's only Blue Diamond's idea...I'm really afraid to meet her if we would able to bring my mom back."

"Afraid it would be a lot of screaming coming from your mom on Diamonds?" Connie sympathized.

"...Quite so." Steven chuckled...before his mood dropped again.

Steven then looked back to witness how Pearl hugged Bismuth with Nephrite and waved them goodbye. Looks like the time is ticking.

"Come on, Connie. It starts now..."

Steven approached to Lion. Lion immediately pounced on his paws and gently walked to his master, sniffing him.

"Don't miss us, okay? I know you hate when we leave you alone...but I won't be long this time. I promise, bud...perhaps you will see your previous owner too." Steven caressed Lion's head.

Lion in response nuzzled him and licked his face.

"I love you too, Lion!" Steven giggled, wrapping his arms around Lion's mane and embraced him in a tight hug.

Steven did a goodbye kiss to Lion's forehead and walked to his Dad. Connie also approached Lion to say her final goodbyes.

"Hey, Dad." Steven begins...and already he forgot what he wanted to say.

Greg closed his eyes and sighed...apart of him just wishes it just a dream "Well, Sport. I must say. Homeworld really started pulling you more frequently...it will be your second visit, I'm a right?"

"Third..." Steven quietly corrected.

Greg shook his head. "Jee, I'm really sorry, Chump. It's my fault you're being terrorized by Homeworld that frequently...I should have never met Blue Diamond that day."

"Don't be, Dad." Steven laid his hand on Dad's shoulder "Thinks might be rough but we are progressing. Yellow with Blue won't see us hostile anymore."

"And White Diamond?"

Steven closed his mouth and gazed at the sand...trying to come up with something.

"It's...complicated..." Steven scratched his hair.

"So...instead of two charming Giant Women. We have to worry for a Statue..." Greg sighed. But he made a quite smirk as he found something funny "if someone told me our Planet is in danger by the statue...I would laugh at it...if it wasn't true."

"Maeby she also wants to see my mom, dad. I promised Pink Diamond will return one day...and her response was only this:"

"We will see it, Starlight." Steven tried to improvise her creepy voice.

"Quite a Diamond..." Greg shivered by the word

Steven noticed that the Crystal Gems are finished saying goodbyes to everyone.

"It's time." Steven stood on his feet, turning to his dad.

Greg crouched and hugged him "Goodluck, My Champion. I know you will handle yourself. I will prepare some hotdogs for your arrival..and maybe for your mom."

"Thanks, dad. I love you too." Steven let of go of his dad and gave final goodbye wave before leaving him.

Connie approached Greg and hugged him too "Goodbye, Greg. I promise I watch over Steven's back."

"You always does" Greg smiled, embracing her too.

"And please, if my mum or dad will ask you where I'm. Tell them we went to rescue some Corrupted Gems or something. Mom wasn't quite fond when I told her about the White Diamond..."

"Don't worry, Connie. I won't...and be careful, my dear. You have a bright future and I don't want to see it ruined by White Diamond...or anybody else."

"You know I won't give up that easily' Connie joked as she let go of him. She waved a goodbye to Greg before she joined with others

"So it's everyone ready?" Aquamarine sighed.

"Yes"

"Now can I have my wand back?"

"Until we will see Blue Diamond..." Pearl hissed, holding Aquamarine's wand.

Aquamarine growled. "Alright fine. Please walk back as the procedure is dangerous."

The Blue Fairy then dropped a weird ball on the ground and it literally exploded.

"I TOLD YOU!" Pearl summoned her spear.

Pearl thought it was a trick but stopped as she noticed where the ball exploded is now a...

Warp Pad?

"I told you I'm your side, Pink Pearl. What else should I prove to you?" Aquamarine sneered. Pearl just ignored that.

"But what is that? I have never seen this thing before." Peridot asked, taking an interest in this new piece of technology she witnessed.

"Portable Warp Pad from White Court, Peridot. The Era 3 will soon begin and you all still stuck with outdated technology."

The Crystal Gems just decided to slip Aquamarine's insult and approached to the warp pad.

"Goodbye, Chump. Say hi to Blue Diamond from Charming Mr. Universe! He misses her too!" Greg waved his hand.

"Stay safe! Tell Blue Diamond to stop crying already!" Bismuth with Nephrite waved their hands

"HAVE FUN!...AND TELL LAPIS I MISS HER TOO!" Peridot waved her hand.

 ***Bark*** Pumpkin said his goodbye. Lion roared in his might as a goodbye sign

"Don't worry, Guys! We won't be that long! I promise!" Steven waved his hand with Crystal Gems before they all teleported with Aquamarine and Blue Amethyst away and the portal closed in thin air.

But at the same time...

somewhere in Homeworld...

A Diamond Smiled...

 **"Good...Good"**

 **"We will enjoy your return..."**

 **"Starlight..."**


	8. United In One Body

**This is the last Chapter of Episode 1: Prologue. Don't worry, The story and the rest of the Episodes will continue here.**

 **Unfortunately, starting from 6 of August and until 26 of August. I won't be working with the chapters as I will be busy with my work.**

 **So, until September, guys. It's been a fun working on this story for me!**

 **Bye**

* * *

 **To Guest: No, Why should I associate with the fandom who nearly made artist commit suicide, made one of Crewniverse's members of the team to leave the studio after the harassment? Not counting how fans praise SU show for it's "SUPER DUPER PROGRESSIVE WAY OF CHARACTERS!"**

 **Please, Give me a break...**

 **Steven Universe is just a show...it has flaws and strange character development trough seasons (Seriously, starting from Season 3, everyone became complete drama queens towards Steven..telling him "OH, I"M DEPRESSED, I"m don't care what you feel so let me tell me my very tragic backstory...")**

 **So no, I'm not in the fandom...**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: United In One Body**

 **Episode 1: Prologue.**

 **Second Era, 99.991 Cycle, The seventh-period of Mid Spark (Homeworld's Time Measure)**

 **9, June 2017 AD, 12** **.15 AM** **(Earth's Time Measure)**

* * *

 **The Milky Way Galaxy/Human Solar System/The Orbit Of Earth/Blue Diamond's Handship.**

In the next moment after they teleported, Steven found himself on the small corridor with two doors leading somewhere. It seems as it sort of logistic room where Gem can use warp pads to teleCommand Deck with Crystal Gems.

"I hate portals..." Connie shivered, touching herself.

"You're okay?" Steven smiled at her.

"It feels like I was taken apart and put together in nanoseconds...glad I won't experience it frequently..."

Aquamarine slowly came to Crystal Gems.

"Well, Crystal Gems. Welcome to "Her Lustrous Handship 2.0 as White Court calls it. Unlike the predecessor, this Handship is TEN times stronger, 5 twice agile and fast and twice durable against any type of attacks. Now any questions before we will see Blue Diamond?"

Amethyst raised her hand.

"What do you want, Quartz-midget?" Aquamarine hissed

"How about we will call our bro Cluster to test this ship? Twice the charm as Humans say." Amethyst joked. It made Connie close her mouth to keep her from laughing.

"You know what? All of you can Go to the Purgatory with your jokes. Let's go. I'm wasting my time with you." Aquamarine waved them off, walking to the door.

The Crystal Gems followed her as Aquamarine pressed her hand on the panel. It scanned her and flashed in green, confirming it's one of the Blue Court Gem. The door slides open and they entered the bridge itself.

"Huh...not like the Pink's Legs but...stylish," Connie commented, it's surprising that Blue Diamond decorated the bridge to feel like it's Blue Court.

"Indeed...Mom must really update her "legs" Steven replied.

Aquamarine gestured them to follow her until they stopped in front of Diamond Sized Chair.

"My Diamond. As you requested, The Crystal Gems with Steven himself."

"Thank you, Aquamarine. I will take it from here." Blue Diamond's hand appeared from the chair, waving Aquamarine to leave them.

Aquamarine with Blue Amethyst nodded and turned away. But she stopped near Pearl and gestured with her fingers to give her wand.

Pearl offers her wand and Aquamarine snatches it away.

"Useless Pearl. I won't be kind to you next time." Aquamarine quietly whispered and left them alone.

Blue Amethyst came to Pearl as well. She broke the "Peace" Sign against her kneecap and showed it off.

"So much for the Peace huh, Pearl? You can go and clod yourself with your edgy attitude." Blue Amethyst hissed before she left them too.

Pearl only rolled her eyes. These insults don't mean anything to her.

As soon as Blue Diamond heard the door closed behind them. She stood up from her throne and turned around.

"Steven! I'm glad to see you, my sweetheart!" Blue Diamond shrieked herself down to Garnet size. She grabbed Steven in careful motion and embraced him, nuzzling him against her face.

"You too, Blue." Steven gladly accepted her hug, enjoying it.

Pearl bit her lip and expression tighten up from seeing...this.

Amethyst decided to help by grabbing Pearl's hand. Pearl looked down at her and Amethyst shook her head in no, meaning she needs to control herself since Blue Diamond is more as "Ally" these days.

"Oh, how I missed you, Steven. In fact, I have seen Yellow Diamond with some hints she misses you too. But regardless, I'm glad to see-"

Blue Diamond stopped once she saw Crystal Gems and Connie giving her a "Not-amused" Expressions

"-All of you..." She finished, trailing her voice in the end.

Blue Diamond let go of Steven and crossed her own arms, giving a dark expression back at them. Steven found himself in an awkward position where his "Moms" and Giant "Mom" are having an unpleasant staring contest. He did gently walk back to Connie.

"If you want to say it to me, then spit it out." Blue hissed at them.

"What is it about?" Pearl immediately begins

"Be more specific, Pink Pearl"

"The fact you came from Homeworld, claiming that you somehow have a solution to bring Pink Diamond...and where it was when you crashed Garnet's wedding! Took us to Homeworld and let Steven taken by White Diamond!?"

"...I found it 5 Periods ago, Pink Pearl." Blue slowly replies.

"You...or someone else in fact?" Pearl made a fake smile. She knows Blue Diamond can't out of nowhere have an idea how to bring Pink Diamond back.

Blue Diamond turned around and bit her lip...Pink Pearl caught her good.

"It's...White Diamond's idea." Blue finally replied.

And that was enough for Pearl.

"Crystal Gems! We are going home!" Pearl ordered.

"No! Just listen to me!" Blue Diamond called out, making them stop "White Diamond won't be here, I promise you! It's only me, Yellow and the Diamonds of Kar Diamor. They will help you. They are far tolerant and not angry at Pink Diamond."

"Before you continue...What's a Kar Diamor you mentioned?" Connie asked.

"The Kar Diamor is Diamond Citadel that located on the highest Point of Homeworld: The Mountains of Hope." Blue Diamond explained "It Translated simply as "The Keep Of Diamonds" in Crystallian language,

"So it's like a home for you, Blue?" Steven added

"You're quite correct, sweetheart." Blue nodded "It's Original Place where all Diamonds emerged from the beginning. We spent our first Periods there to learn, train and understand the concept of being Diamonds. All the Diamonds, even me and Yellow used to live here...and Pink Diamond too."

"So like a school...reminds of Kaer Morhen from Witcher series" Connie murmurs.

"Kar Diamor...I heard about it" Pearl searched her own memory. Pearl only remembers how her Pink Diamond used to tell her about her awesome "shenanigans" with Elder Diamond in Kar Diamor.

"So what the Diamonds of Kar Diamor want from Steven?" Pearl decided to continue.

"The news of Pink Diamond's existence was spread to them also. They spoke with White Diamond about the one idea that might bring Pink Diamond...in not full way."

"You mean...?" Garnet added, trying to use future vision to see if Pink Diamond will come back...

Blue Diamond take a good look at Steven, his innocent eye made her feel guilty to say this.

"Steven is...a unique entity. He is half human/half a Diamond. Since you told me how he was born, Pearl. Steven has...his own and Pink Diamond's own conciseness."

"So?" Pearl raises her eyebrows

Blue lowered her head, biting her lip,

"The solution that Diamonds Of Kar Diamor come up is a simple one: We try to split their minds away."

The result was an instant.

"WHAT!" Everyone exclaimed n shock, even Garnet slightly opened her mouth.

"YOU'RE JOKING, RIGHT!" Pearl exclaimed.

"Are you out of your mind! Did long sorrow finally slipped the bolts out of your Gemstone, Blue Diamond!" Amethyst complained!

"I'M SHATTERED SERIOUS!" Blue Diamond exclaimed, starting to tear as emotions began to play with her. "I searched for every possible way to bring Pink DIamond without killing Steven in the process! THERE IS NONE! Farseer Diamonds told me it's the only solution to talk with her. It may be imperfect. But it will work. Steven will live. We will see Pink Diamond and talk with her again!"

"Wow! Wow! Stop for a moment!" Connie raised her hands "I realized something. You say that they will divide Steven's mind away from Pink Diamonds, correct?"

"Correct, Connie" Blue slowly nods.

"So it means Steven will lose his traits. Which means he will lose his cheerful nature! Is that you really want, huh?"

"You don't get it. Steven is a PERSON with his own character. His Gemstone is consciousness of Pink Diamond. Farseers told me he will be fine in the end. I spoke with White Diamond about it. According to her, she can feel how Pink Diamond sees, hears and feel her...like she lives in him and she is present right here."

"So it's a like two souls tided in one body?" Amethyst theorized.

Blue Diamond nods "I know it's complicated, Crystals. But I promise Steven won't be a hurt a bit. He will remain the boy I began to love too..." Blue slowly reached for Steven and caressed his hair. Steven didn't protest it.

"But If something will happen to him...and we won't see Pink Diamond...you can shatter me...I will have no reason to exist anymore." Blue lowered her eyes.

The Crystal Gems looked at each other in the worried face. Everyone is in a confused state and don't know what to do...

Until...

"Let's do it then..." Steven was the first to break their silence.

"STEVEN!" Everyone shouted at him. Blue Diamond and Garnet only remained silent.

"Steven..." Pearl crouched to him. She gently laid her hands on his shoulders "You don't understand the seriousness! It's your life we are playing with! We miss Pink Diamond too but it hasn't to end like this!"

Steven didn't say a word. He only looked at Blue Diamond

"Will it be painful?"

"No...you won't feel a thing, Steven. The Ritual is harmless..." Blue whispers.

Steven then looked at Pearl "Why are you afraid?"

"Steven" Pearl begins to tear.

"You want to see her too"

"STEVEN!" Pearl began to cry.

"That's what your wish"

"I DON"T WANT TO LOSE YOU! HOW CAN"T YOU UNDERSTAND!" Pearl finally had enough and embraced him, sobbing to his shoulder. "Why, Steven! Why you have to go like this!"

Steven embraced her back and didn't say a word. He gently caressed her back to try to her calm down.

Connie comforted him too, laying her hand on his shoulder too. Amethyst and Garnet did the same thing as a sign that they will follow him no matter where he will go.

"Pearl...I would reject it if I wasn't confident that It will work. I trust Blue Diamond as she never lied to me...and I doing this for you and my Dad, Pearl."

Steven let of Pearl and made sure she stares into his eyes.

"I will live...And I will bring mom with me. Just promise me you will accept my decision..."

Pearl sniffed at a bit before she stood up on her feet. She wiped her tears away and gave a serious stare at Blue Diamond. "If...if any Diamond...including you...will hurt him. I promise...I will shatter you with no doubt in my mind!"

Blue Diamond gave the slow nod "I won't struggle, Pearl...I promise I will protect Steven at any cost."

Then They heard how the door slide open and Lapis walked to the nearly empty command.

"Hey, I heard scre- oh my, Stars..." Lapis noticed her friends are already. Judging by their broken mood. They already heard it.

Lapis slowly approached them. Everyone made a nod to her but didn't say a word.

"You already hear it?" Lapis carefully asks.

Steven nodded to Lapis

"Y-you accept it?" Lapis continued.

Steven again nodded.

And just as she feared. Lapis found herself in a severe state of anger at Blue Diamond. So Lapis grifted her teeth and immediately turned to the Diamond.

"Like I told you! Your Gemstone is now on the line, Blue Diamond! One scratch on Steven and I'm gonna stomp your Gemstone in million pieces!"

Blue Diamond slowly nods, without saying any words.

"Where you been, Lapis?" Steven quietly asked, "Peridot misses you."

"Blue Diamond helped me with clearing my and Peridot's Crime History. So now I and Peridot can visit Homeworld without any problem." Lapis explained.

"So you will return to Earth...or stay with us for the trip?" Connie added.

"Staying..." Lapis sighed, taking a good stare at Blue Diamond so that she will acknowledge it

Blue Diamond didn't say a word to that. She instead returned to the position and extender her arm. The Handship started to move away from Earth's orbit.

"My Diamond?"

"What is it, Peridot?"

"Our Crew has detected another Gem Flagship hyper jumping to this system..must be on patrol or something."

"Patrol?" Blue repeats...there is no patrol supposed to be on Solar System.

And just before Blue's own eyes. The Executor appeared from the hyper jump hole and literally charged it's direction towards Handship

"BRACE YOURSELF, CRYSTAL GEMS!"

* * *

 **The Milky Way Galaxy/?/Her Grand Clarity Star Executor/The Command Deck**

A Minute Ago From The Collision

"Clodding, Cheater. You have no sense of honor!" Grand Admiral murmured with a grumpy face on her.

Thanks to that game. She has lost 3000 Gemcrits from the wage. Arkay once again lets himself lose the first round to unlock Rose Quartz's special ability for Crystal Gem Faction.

"Like I told you, Cass. You wasted all your cards in the first round. Besides, the Trick with Rose Quartz and Pink Diamond Card worked perfectly on your Diamond Units." Arkay explained, placing another card against White Pearl as his opponent who wished to try out the game by herself.

"Rose Quartz is to OP! Not only she can remove Pink Diamond Legendary Card but also reduce the power points of All Diamonds. It is pure cheating!"

"Based on the real life, sunshine." Arkay sneered, placing his card.

White Pearl laid another weak Card Unit...as her army mostly consists of Weak Units.

"Interesting strategy, Pearl." Arkay confusingly commented.

"I still didn't lose though..and I have a plan." White Pearl grinned, winking at him.

"Um...Grand Admiral?" One Of The Crew raised her hand.

"Yes, what's wrong?" Cassiterite still grumpy replied at one of her crew.

"The Hyperjump process is nearly completed, My Grand Admiral. But Our scanners have detected another ship on the Solar System. Unfortunately, they are blocking their sensors and we can's confirm their real position around the Solar System."

"Not to worry, Peridot. We will find the ship in no time. You may be proceed when ready."

"Yes, Grand Admiral. The Hype Jump sequence will end in 5,4,3,2,1."

On the mark 1, The Executor left the hyper jump...and in seconds, Cassiterite witnessed how they are heading straight into Blue Diamond's handship.

"TURN THE SHIP! TURN THE SHIP!" Cassiterite screamed in panic.

In the panic, The Crew began to do everything from their ship ramming towards Blue Diamond's Handship. Only Arkay and White Pearl are quite..calm.

"Witnessed The Rise of Diamonds, The Black Corruption, The Crystal Rebellion and survived all of this...only to be shattered by accident crash...Good job, Arkay. You served Golden Diamond well..." Arkay insulted himself for everything he has done...and accepted his shattering.

"Well..looks we're shattered..." White Pearl drops her cards, accepting her shattering as well...might as well reveal her secrets

"I love you, Arkay" White Pearl said her final word and embraced him.

"Wait, what yo-?"

But when Execturor nearly touched its nose with Handship's fingers. Blue Diamond's handship just "slapped" Executor to change its direction. The Impact from the slap was that strong that Executor made nearly 90 angle flip, making Crew to fell down from the workstations and slammed their bodies against the walls, windows or anything else...

But thankfully in the end. The Handship and Executor avoided the collision and nobody was hurt...from Blue Court's perspective.

"...Vice Admiral..." Cassietire quietly called out, laying literally on the wall.

"My G-Grand Admi-iral? Are- y-you alright?" Vice Admiral clung against the terminals, holding herself as she hangs in the air.

"Next time, we will leave the HyperJump sequence at the edge of any System."

"Understood" Vice Admiral groanes as she tries to not fall down.

"...And Please someone turn this ship to normal angle or at least reprogram the Gravity parameters!" Cassiterite had enough of awkward silence.

"Just one second, Grand Admiral" The Speaker rang.

Moment later. The Executor made maneuvers and returned to its normal position.

Cassiterite immediately stood up on her feet and furiously rushed to the window. She pressed the button and the window slides open...because Gems don't need air in the space.

"HEY, YOU BLUE CLODS! ARE YOU STUPID TO SHUTDOWN YOUR SENSORS! YOU-"

As Cassiterite screams what she thinks of Blue Court. Arkay walked to the window to admire Blue Diamond's newly remade Handship.

"Wait a spark...I sense Steven in there" Arkay exclaimed.

"Wow, you really sense him? You Must have some kind of connection to him." White Pearl was fascinated by it.

"Actually no. He is literally over here..." Arkay points at the Handship's window where Crystal Gems are staring at Cassiterite who still insults at Blue Gems.

The Crystal Gems are watching how that White Gem keeps insulting at Handship.

"You know what? I understand White Diamond and White Court is different in any aspect...but THAT is too much" Amethyst commented.

"Something tells me I seen her somewhere...Garnet, do you know that Gem from somewhere?" Pearl scratches her hair, still sniffing.

Garnet shrugs in no.

"Maybe we should just...go our own road" Connie added, gazing at Blue Diamond.

"Very good idea...I don't want to mess with White Court as well," Blue Diamond agreed...she rushed and assumed the control of the Handship. The Handship literally got the hell out from Executor.

"WELL, SCREW YOU TOO! YOU BLUE LOSERS!" Cassiterite finished her rant and closed the window.

She turned to her crew and made a delightful smile...like it never happened.

"Alright, let's get Steven now."

"Too late. He was on that ship..." Arkay released a breath.

Cassiterite froze as her expression got darkened...again "So...you telling me that I wasted 3000 Gemcrits, Nearly Destroyed my ship FOR NOTHING!"

"Well...Mission failed, we will get them next time." White Pearl shrugs like she doesn't care anymore.

"There won't be any next time, My Pearl."

Cassiterite slowly turned to herself in fear when she heard that voice.

And of course just like she guessed it, Illusive White Diamond decided to contact again.

"How did-"

"I have full access to communicate with Flagships without any permissions, Cassiterite. Yours is not an exception. I have got a report that your ship was nearly crashed by Blue Diamond's Handship" The Shadow White Diamond explained, his attitude is already a good sign he is disappointed.

"Okay, WHO sent the report without my authorization!" Cassitire snarled.

Vice Admiral Emerald raised her hand.

"You?! Seriously, Vice Admiral. What The Clod!"

"We have an order to send the reports without your approval, Grand Admiral." Vice Admiral gently explained

"And I'm not amused by the reports, Grand Admiral Cassiterite of Grand White Fleet Of Homeworld." Illusive White Diamond added.

Cassiterite decided to just let it out without any games this game.

"I'm sorry I failed you, My Illusive White Diamond."

"You shouldn't apologize to me...it's Steven Universe you should be." Illusive White Diamond tied his hand behind his back.

It Got Arkay's attention. "What you mean?"

"White Diamond's new orders, Lord Protector. She already knows Cassiterite's failure...she will meet with Steven herself now."

"And how?! She is immobile White Diamond, My Diamond."

"Don't worry" Illusive White Diamond chuckled

"She will borrow something from Grand Clarity."

* * *

 **The Milky Way Galaxy/Cluster Of Stars/Planet Homeworld/ The White Court's Department of Engineering**

"My Name is Director Zirconia."

"And I'm here to question you"

"CUT-CUT!"

"What now? I can't do this all Period!" Zirconia grumbled. it's already the fifth time she was cut.

"We need to change the script as the words, in the beginning, are too sloppy." Peridot grabbed the Board with the script to rewrite it.

"Fine..." Zirconia groaned, leaving the stage.

As the Peridot rewrite. The Crew heard the knock from the door.

"Excuse me, The Grand Clarity White Diamond wishes to see Director Zirconia."

"Let her in." Zirconia replied.

The door slide open as Grand Clarity White Diamond with her Blinded Pearl entered the recording room.

"Hey, Director. Can I speak with you?" Star Child White Diamond asked nicely.

Zirconia instead of a direct answer, turned to Peridot who write the script.

"Is the script ready yet?"

"Annnnnd YEP! It's done!" Peridot grabbed the board and placed it on the wall for Zirconia to see.

"Just wait for a spark, My Diamond. I need to record one thing my project and I will be free."

Zirconia then stepped on the stage and stopped at the position where the Crew will record her.

"Alright, Director. Remember: You have to be ambitious for your project. When you will tell the speech. Try to show us the strong emotions. Got it?"

"Loud and clear" Zirconia replied, clearing her throat.

"Alright, this is the Sixth Attempt of Zirconia's introduction towards the project: "Salvation Of Gemkind. Get ready...annnnd ACTION!"

* * *

I'm Director Zirconia...

And I'm here to ask you a question:

Is a Gem not entitled to the freedom of her Gemstone?

 **"No!"** says the Gem in Diamond Authority, "It Belongs to the Diamonds!"

 **"No!"** says the Diamond In Kar Diamor, "It Belongs to the Goddess Diamond!"

 **"No!"** says the Gem In Crystal Rebellion, "It Belongs to Rose Quartz!"

I...rejected those answers...

...Instead...I choose something **different!**

I CHOOSE **the impossible...**

I choose...

 **Our New Hope!**

Behind's Zirconia back. The screen showed the complete model of the Facet Prime 24. White Diamond finally understood what Facet Prime 24 is exactly...it's not a huge base for White Court...but as New Home for Gems.

* * *

"A New Homeworld where Pearls would not be oppressed"

"Where The Scientists would be not bound by Diamond's petty morals."

"Where the Great would be not constrained by small."

"And with the freedom of your Gemstone"

"Hope can become your Homeworld as well."

* * *

"Good, very good!" The Recording Crew applauded for Zirconia's performance "We love it, the emotions, your voice. EVERYTHING IS PERFECT! White Diamond would be glad by your acting skills on her project!"

"Appreciate it, Peridot" Director Zirconia left the stage and approached to Grand Clarity.

"That was strong speech, Zirconia," White commented, applauding to her. "But care to explain what is going on?"

"We are making an introduction speech to the Blue and Yellow Court Financiers who will visit to Facet Prime 24 in next 14 Periods...Well, I have to be ambitious if we want their Gemcrits invested on White Court's project" Zirconia blandly joked before she grabbed her cloak and attached to it "So what brings you here?"

Grand Clarity sighed "You didn't hear the news? Our Great White Diamond assigned me to observe the Facet Prime 24 construction...which means you're...my boss."

Zirconia first froze in confusion before her Gemstone proceeds it. "Oh...Well, welcome aboard, My Diamond. I'm sure for any reason Our Great White Diamond sent to us is..for the better good."

Grand Clarity only shrugs with sadness...saying no word.

"Okay...seriously then. What happened?" Zirconia went straight forward

"Great White Diamond had enough...so instead of diplomacy corp. I will be in yours, Director."

"I see..." Director cups her mouth, thinking for the idea. "Well...I could give you and your Pearl another assignment rather than observing the slow construction. Since I will be leaving to Facet Prime 24. I need a tester to the firepowers I'm working on."

"I won't be a living shield" Grand Clarity growled.

Zirconia chuckled "Of course not, Star Child White Diamond. The completely opposite of it. You're the one who will test the firepower. If you want, you can have a tutorial for your job right now while we are here."

"How much the devices, Zirconia?" The Grand Clarity bit her lip, thinking if she won't miss her date with Yellow Diamond.

"Just two. it won't be long."

"Well...lead us then." White agreed

"Splendid!" Zirconia clapped her hands once in delight "Come with me. it's just a few corridors away."

White Diamond grabbed her Blinded Pearl's hand and together they followed Zirconia. Eventually and turned to one of the doors.

"Welcome to the shooting range" Zirconia proudly said.

And, indeed. The shooting gallery is filled with markers and a weird arsenal of weapons.

"I hope you remember the Gemstol, White." Zirconia walked to the shelf and grabbed the strange weapon.

"Yeah...why you didn't tell me it can hurt Diamonds as well?"

"It supposed to be, White. Your Master White Diamond told me to develop a weapon that can shatter anyone..including the Diamonds...You don't know who the **next traitor** will be these Periods..."

"Yeah, I guess you're right" White felt...weird from hearing the word traitor.

"Here take it." Zirconia approached her and hands White a weapon. "Now the Gemstol Pistol was just a beginning of my career as Inventor Of Homeworld Deadly Weaponry. I do read the reports about Humanity and their achievements. I was inspired by one of their finest inventions. This Weapon you're holding is called a rifle."

"Rifle?" White repeats.

"Yes, in short: it shoots one plasma charge per reload and quite an accurate one. Let's give a try then."

Zirconia with White approached to the shooting post. White Pearl stayed behind just listen from the distant.

"Now...take the aim"

White did so and turned Plasma Rifle's barrel forward..by holding it like a pistol.

"It's heavy, Zirconia!" White groaned. She tried to keep the barrel forward but it's too damn heavy!

"It's heavy because you hold it wrong." Zirconia calmy explained "Just take one of your hands on the barrel of the rifle. It will make your hold comfortable."

White Diamond did like she was told and yeah it worked, perfectly. "Okay...got it...Now what?"

"Take your aim through the scope and shoot at the target by pulling the trigger just like the Gemstol does." Zirconia pointed at the red circle.

White carefully took an aim and put her finger on the trigger but not fired immediately. She took a courage and pulled a trigger.

The rifle made a charging sound before a plasma shot left the barrel and penetrated the target. Unfortunately, White dropped the rifle due to the loud noise it created in fear. White Pearl also was scared of it.

"Holly Goddess! WHAT WAS THAT!" White exclaimed.

"The power of Homeworld's might, my Diamond." Zirconia grinned, taking the rifle from the floor. She opened the barrel and inserted some kind of Crystal into before closing the barrel and changing into "safety mode".

"Not bad. I thought you would not even grab the rifle. Now for the final weapon, I want you to test it. This will be more challenging for you."

"Why so?"

"You will see." Zirconia reached for locker and grabbed the strange ball.

"Here, catch this!" Zirconia gently tossed the ball to White's hand.

"It's interesting ball...what exactly this is?" White asked, staring at the ball.

"Humans called it a "Grenade". It's a throwable explosion which can be used against something that is protected with strong armor. Now be careful, once you push a button on it. You must immediately throw it away. If not, there is a chance the explosion will catch your Gemstone and you will be shattered."

"Okay...what should I throw at?"

"Just at the marker...and don't worry. We have like 24 more in reserves so no one will be pissed at us."

"Alright..." White breathed few times to gather her strength. With a swift movement, She pushed the button and throw it at the marker, screaming in fear it would have exploded in pure seconds...but thankfully it didn't happen.

The Plasma Grenade felt on the marker and beep faster and faster before it literally exploded. Zirconia applauded now that White officially passed the easy test.

"Good job, My Diamond! You passed the test and you may consider yourself novice tester!"

"Thank you, so it's everything? And what's the point of it?"

"Again, White. These weapons are just prototypes. In the future, I, of course, will improve them. As for now, they are just for testing purpose which you will do it with me. It will be fun for us as you will test even more different firearms I working on."

"Good then...so we finished today?"

"I see you're rushing herself, White Diamond."

"No...just to need to prepare myself for the date with Yellow."

"Wait..." Zirconia froze in shock "You're partners? That's weird...you-"

"No! not the partners, Zirconia. We're old friends even before we became Diamonds. Since I'm leaving Homeworld to Facet Prime 24. l decided to have a final time with her."

Zirconia only chuckled it.

"Something I said, Zirconia?"

"Nothing...I hardly believe that scumbag has any "true" friends, My Diamond." Zirconia gazed at her "Believe me. I'm quite familiar with her behavior. She will betray everyone and ruin everyone's mood. if I was you, I would not have any hope that she even will meet you. She probably will make an excuse like "I have my job to do" leave you crying in the alley."

White, of course, didn't like how she bashes Yellow...so she decided to let it out

"Look, Zirconia. I know Yellow Diamond very well. She may be a harsh person but she has softness in her too. So please, stop bashing my friend!"

"...Then I wish a great time with her, Star Child" Zirconia nods, smuggling back.

White Diamond only grabbed her Pearl's hand and left the shooting range. Zirconia again smirked how Grand Clarity White Diamond doesn't understand anything well...

"What a Naive Little Diamond"

* * *

 **Somewhere in the Milky Way Galaxy/Blue Diamond's Handship/The Command Deck.**

 **Few Hour Later**

The Travell has been quite a calm. The Crystal Gems didn't bother the Blue Gems and neither Blue Gems didn't bother them. So the trip has been perfectly peaceful and calm.

Steven used Aquamarine's device to contact with Bismuth and Nephrite. Surpringsly, it was Greg who replied back. So Steven explained everything to father about the idea.

"So you really believe in Blue Diamond, Chump?" Greg asked Steven through the cube."

"Yeah...Blue told me the Farseer Diamonds are very experienced with soul manipulations...Pearl received it very harmfully. She begged me to reject it."

"You don't say, Steven...But holy hell, chump. Separating your soul from your mom's is...isn't like...deciding to destroy yourself." Greg stuttered.

"I'm not sure myself, dad. I don't understand myself how it works..."

Greg sighs "I hope you know what you're doing, Steven...it's too late for me to persuade...but please be careful."

"I will, dad. Please, say hi to Nephrite and Bismuth with Peridot to me."

"Don't worry. Have a good one, Steven."

And they ended their transmission. Steven returned to the bridge where the rest are.

"How is Earth?" Connie asked tiredly.

"It's fine...there is nothing interesting after we left."

"Hey, Steven." Blue called out, still holding her hand forward to pilot her ship "Your Pearl wants to show you something."

Pearl come up with some files in her hand.

"Something wrong?" Steven asked.

"You have to look at it." Pearl gestured to follow her.

Steven with Pearl came to the nearest table for Pearl to show up.

"I found who these White Court Gem were? You don't know her but this Grand Admiral Cassiterite...the old Crystal Gem just like we are."

"Wow...another Crystal Gem! This is exciting, Pearl!" Steven replied in excitement.

"No, you don't get it, Steven. She **was** Crystal Gem to be speciffic...now she is a White Gem." Pearl sadly replies.

"So even Crystal Gems are rebelling against each other? What a twist!" Amethyst groaned.

"When we corrupted the Earth. We had the campaign to eradicate the last Remnant Of Crystal Gems Army in space. That where we came across a lot of desertion from the Rebellion to us." Blue Diamond added.

"Blue is correct, Steven...I know you're a pacifist and prefer to talk with Gems...but Gems like Cassiterite can't be persuaded. She has a huge hatred for us and she won't listen...we have no choice to shatter her if we came across with her."

"I understand..." Steven nods but still doesn't have a clear answer to Pearl "But why she was in the Solar System?"

"We don't know. The White Court has a strict order to not enter your Home, Steven." Blue Diamond replied.

"So they won't attack Earth, Blue?" Steven again added

"Well, they shouldn't...I think."

Suddenly One of the terminals in front of Blue Diamond flashed in green. Blue Diamond immediately realized what is going.

"Crystal Gems...We're arriving at Homeworld in next 5 minutes. Grab your stuff and head down to the hangar area. We will take my Palanquin from here."

"Why you can't just park your Handship somewhere?" Lapis asked.

"Because I don't want to have a problem with White Diamond later on." Blue rolled her eyes

The Crystal Gems followed Blue Diamond to the hangar. There they took her new Palanquin and headed towards to Homeworld's orbit.

Blue Diamond turned on the communicator "Approach Control. This is Your Blue Diamond approaching on her palanquin towards the orbit, over."

"Loud and Clear, My Diamond. What's your destination?"

"The Kar Diamor." Blue Diamond simply replied.

"Understood. We will dispatch The Kar Diamor's Defense Grid about your arrival. Welcome back, My Lustrous Diamond."

"Thank you, Approach Control. Blue Diamond out."

"So we are not, going to the capital?" Steven asked.

"No, We are going for a different direction."

Blue Diamond turned her Palanquin towards the left side of the planet from a Front view perspective.

Entering the atmosphere, the palanquin moved through the snowy clouds before Steven's own eyes...finally relieved

The Kar Diamor.

And Blue Diamond didn't lie. The Kar Diamor is LITERARY a Huge Citadel, standing over the multiple mountains. Everything there is made of pure Diamond Material and very Tall Buildings, and the most unique landmark is really a Huge Statue towards...not White Diamond surprisingly.

"Wow!" Connie muttered, "I imagined Kar Diamor like Minas Tirith from Lord of The Rings...but THIS IS EVEN BETTER!"

The Crystal Gems including Lapis also dropped their jaws from seeing this...even Garnet removed her glasses to witness something she never saw in her existence...

"Welcome To our home, Steven." Blue smiled at him.

The Palanquin flew towards the Kar Diamor before making a sharp. There it landed on the landing pad, just a few meters away from The Main Gate.

The Crystal Gems left the palanquin and looked up to stare at the Citadel.

"Why Gems never know about this place?" Lapis whispered...Even Peridot would not believe her.

"Why should they? It's Diamond's Home, not theirs." Blue answered as she gestured them to follow her.

Without any word. They travel through the long stairs that lead to the main Gates.

"So...What's the history behind Kar Diamor? How it appeared, who made it?" Connie asked.

"Well...from what I learned. The Kar Diamor was built around the First Civilization here on Homeworld." Blue Diamond answers.

"Is it Long Ago?"

"Very long ago, Connie...in fact, this place is even older than White Diamond...because The First Civiilaziaton was the pre-Gem Era...even Pre-Crystallian Era."

"But who built it then?"

"We believe that our mutual mother: The Goddess "Hope" Diamond: The Mother of White Diamond and Renegade Black Diamond built that tower to watch over us...then this place was expanded by Diamonds through the Eras."

"Oh my God...my history teacher will be shocked if I told him about this..." Connie muttered.

The Crystal Gems reached to the front gate. The Gate itself is literally made of Diamond Material and has a mural of...Multiple Diamond Organizations.

"What all these symbols are?" Connie again asked

"That's all the Diamond Organizations here on Homeworld. The Diamond Authority maybe important but each Organization is a body of the Gem Empire itself."

"I can see Diamond Authority Main Symbol here...but who these others are?" Steven pointed his finger at other Symbol of Diamonds.

"That one is Symbol Of Diamond Order...their main goal is to protect Homeworld and Kar Diamor from any danger. Each Diamond there has a strong bond with each other. That one Diamond Inquisition. Their goal is to spread to word of Diamonds and Goddess Diamond in any possible way."

"Inqustion?" Amethyst shivers "Jee...already can imagine Diamonds with the obsession of Purging everything." She muttered to herself.

Blue Diamond approached the bell near the gate and ringed it. The ring noise was that strong that it created a strong echo through the Mountains.

Minute later, someone flashed Blue Diamond and exclaimed in a strange language.

"Ko'e, pa'su kuingi?!" Appeared a Diamond at the top of the wall, wearing a full plate of Diamond Armour on her.

"Ese'e Bea Diamonto: He'a Diamonto" Blue Diamond replied. Steven looked at Pearl if she knows what she says. Pearl only shrugged to him.

"And who you're friends are, Sister Blue Diamond? Diamond finally spoke in common language.

"They are Crystal Gems. We are here to bring Pink Diamond to Farseer Diamonds."

"Well, the Crystal Gems have to wait. You know the rules. As for these two Xenos. If you promise to keep them in a bay. We will close our eyes, Sister."

"I will" Blue nodded

With that. The Huge Diamond Gate opened for them to enter.

Blue Diamond turned around to repeat the sad news. "I'm sorry, Crystal Gems. But Kar Diamor doesn't allow Gems to enter their sacred home. I will bring Steven with Pink Diamond to you."

"Why you didn't tell us, then?" Pearl asked suspiciously.

"I never been here since I assumed the title of Blue Diamond, Pearl. The Rules have remained the same apparently...I'm sorry."

Pearl sighs "Fine, Blue. We will wait..." She then kneeled to Steven and gave Steven a hug "We love you, my baby."

"Goodluck, Steveman. Have fun out here!" Amethyst salutes like a cowboy. Garnet gave a thumbs up that everything will be fine.

Blue Diamond with Connie and Steven waved their hands and ventured forward as the Gate closed behind them.

"Do you have a future vision, Garnet?" Pearl asked.

Garnet looked at the tower before giving an answer "This place blocks my vision...seems it was blessed by someone."

But before Steven with Connie can travel even further, Blue Diamond stopped and crouched to them, need to tell them an important note.

"Okay, starting from here. Let me do the talking. Please don't try to speak with Hooded Masked Diamonds, The Diamonds wearing the cloaks or just don't talk to anyone."

"Why?" Connie asked

"They don't like outsiders much...especially the Inquisition. We won't have a trouble with them if we just will ignore them...I may be a Lustrous Blue Diamond to Gems...but I'm a just a Sister Diamond to them."

Steven and Connie nodded silently. Blue stood up and gestured to follow her.

Once they passed the entrance garrison. Blue Diamond stopped as another Diamond approaches them. That Diamond wears a long robe with Mask and Hood covering her.

"Sister! I knew the Goddess would unite us again!" The Diamond walked and embrace her.

"Goddess never lies, Sister Diamond." Blue gladly embraced her back.

"Who is your two little friends over there?" That Diamond released and gazed at the young teenagers.

"Oh yeah..." Blue nervously brought Steven forward to masked Diamond.

"My sister, this Steven Universe: The Son Of Our Pink Diamond..and this Connie Maheswaren: The Loyal Friend of him. Steven, Connie. This is Grand Lady Protector Azurila of Great Homeworld. She is Leader of the Diamond Order and all Lord/Lady Protectors."

"A pleasure, Brother Diamond" Lady Protector Azurila saluted to Steven. Interestingly her salute is different from the Gems. She uses her fingers to improvise the Diamond Symbol.

"Oh, well thank you...Lady Protector." Steven nervously replied.

The Lady Protector giggled from seeing this "Oh, he is quite an innocent one. Looks like you're lucky to get him, Nekis. His adorableness will shatter my Gemstone in any sparks."

"Yeah...he already did it." Blue joked, squeeing Steven's shoulder "By the way, do you know where our teacher is? I need to speak to her. It is very important."

"She is in the same place she always does, Nekis. On the training courtyard with our Future Diamonds there."

"Great, thank you, Azurila" Blue nods.

"You too, Nekis. And enjoy your stay, My Diamond Sister." The Grand Lady Protector saluted and bowed to Blue with respect and left them alone.

"Your name is Nekis?" Steven asked with curiosity.

Blue closed her eyes and muttered something before she replied: "Yes, My name was Nekis En Derua before I became a Diamond...don't ask, Steven."

"But it's a cute name though. Why are you ashamed of it?" Steven smiled.

Blue blushed from his comment...at least someone finds it cute.

"We have to go..." Blue destroyed the subject and guided them forward.

On their way, Steven with Connie witnessed the beauty of the Great Citadel. Steven finds it quite exotic when everything here is made of Diamond Material as they walking around the Courtyard.

Blue Diamond stopped them at the training courtyard where unfortunately they arrive at no good time. The Courtyard is filled with 20 or less Steven sized Diamonds alongside the tall Diamond who is Blue Diamond's Human size.

"Why every Diamond here is small, Blue?" Connie asked.

"Because that's our original size. We alter our sizes depends on what Organization we go. Size doesn't matter for us. We still are powerful beings." Blue explained.

They then gently approached closer to the Diamond, who is explaining the concept of Fighting techniques.

"Now, I want you to all remember that everywhere fight is not about the mindless attack you deal on the enemy. Diamonds like you are agiler, faster and stronger than any Gems. As for today's topic, we are going to learn how to dodge the attacks...any questions?"

One of the Diamond Gemlings raised her hand. Just like Blue Diamond, she has white hair with Light Blue skin.

"Yes, Future Blue Diamond?" Elder Diamond replied.

"But what's the point, teacher? We Diamonds have powers to destroy our enemies!" that Blue Diamond complained.

"Blue is right, I can just Pew-Pew them with my electricity!" Future Yellow Diamond snarled.

"You're both correct, My Diamonds. But your powers are not infinite." Elder explained "For Example. If Yellow Diamonds unleashes their electric power on Gems. Their Gemstones discharges. Which means they can't use their powers for some time." Elder accidently caught her eyes on Blue Diamond who is gently waiting for her to finish her lection.

"My Diamonds. Excuse me for a moment. You can take the swords and practice."

"Yeeey!" The Diamond Kids cheered and rushed to grab the swords. The Future Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond already started to roleplay a fight between Rose Quartz and Pink Diamond.

Master Diamond crossed, her expression turned into a full smile to finally see her ex-apprentice she used to teach.

"And they whisper their wind among the stars to watch over us.-" Elder Diamond quoted as she approached to her ex-apprentice.

"To guide us and lead towards the Sea of Space." Blue Diamond finished, creating a smile to her teacher.

The Elder Diamond gently laughed and extended her arms. "Welcome back, Blue Diamond!"

Blue Diamond acceptingly embraced her master into tight a hug.

"It's been quite an eon since I seen you. How are you?" Master Diamond asked, caressing Blue's hair.

"Always the same, My Master" Blue kept her smile. Her teacher has always been good to her...

"That's good to hear. How is the Yellow Diamond doing? She never visited us since she became a Yellow Diamond." She released her.

Blue chuckled "Let's be honest, My Master. It would be a total purgatory for her if she comes back here. "

"Yeah, quite a brat..." Teacher Diamond shooked her head, remembering how Young Yellow Diamond demanded to see her Dad again after she had enough of the training.

"So what brings you here?" She continued.

"I brought Steven to the Farseer Diamonds." Blue brought Steven closer to her teacher.

"Yes, I heard it.." Elder Diamond then crouched to him "Hello, Steven. Please, don't fear us, We promise you it will be a harmless ritual. Pink for me and Blue means a lot..." Elder began to tear "I remember her first moves, her first days as Pink Diamond...she was quite Diamond here...she was one of the best students I had." Elder gently patted Steven's shoulder, smiling.

Steven nodded, still keeping his mouth closed by Blue's order.

"The Farseer is still preparing, Blue. In meantime. You don't mind if I bring my Students to talk with you. It's a very rare occasion when A Diamond from Authority comes to us."

"Of course" Blue nods.

Elder Diamond clapped her hand to make "Younglings! Please gather around our Sister!"

The Young Diamonds dropped their swords and approached Blue Diamond. Some of the Gemlings were "shocked" that they stand in front of true Diamond.

"Students, This Blue Diamond Of Great Diamond Authority. She was one of my best students. Blue Diamond already has quite an experience as Diamond and she can tell you about the Authority if wish to learn something."

The Future Blue Diamond raised her hand, jumping so that she will be the first one.

"What is it?"

"Do you have a Pearl, my predecessor?" Future Blue Diamond squeaked out.

"I have..." Blue answers, finding the word predecessor quite mean.

"Can I shatter her once you retire?"

"BLUE DIAMOND!" Elder exclaimed at her student "Give a Respect to present Blue Diamond here!"

"I'm sorry...I won't do that again" Future Blue Diamond lowered her eyes.

"Good...anyone else?"

Young Yellow Diamond raised her hand next. "Who is stronger? Yellow Diamond or Blue Diamond?"

Blue Diamond bit her lip, trying to come up with something. "Well...The Diamond Authority doesn't have a thing called "Stronger Diamond", Yellow. Everyone there has their stronger and weak parts. That what makes us united."

"Still, I think Yellow will kick you in the fair fight." Yellow hyped.

Elder Diamond rolled her eyes, muttering how Young Diamonds are too damn violent this Era.

Out of the corner, approached another Diamond to the Elder and whispered something to her ear. Blue's old teacher raised her eyes and nodded.

"Blue, The Farseers are ready for the ritual. Steven must go with me for now." Elder quietly whispered.

Blue Diamond acknowledge that and crouch to Steven and Connie.

"It's the time, Steven. Follow my master. She will take you from here."

"You won't go?" Steven asked.

"I can't. Only Farseers can be present with you during the ritual as it must not be interrupted. If it does, it will be great consequences for you" Blue whispered.

Steven looked back at Connie.

"Goodluck, Steven. You need it." Connie patted his shoulder.

"Have fun with Diamonds, Connie." Steven nodded.

"Students, I will be out for a while. Have fun with Blue Diamond and friend over there." Elder grabbed Steven's hand they walked away.

Master Diamond guided him through the stairwell that leads to the main building. Upon the entering. Steven again was amazed by the architecture. Every wall here has a mural that perhaps tells the history Of Homeworld...

They continued forward until they entered an...small library.

There Steven saw Four Diamonds. They have strange markings and symbols on them.

"Farseers, as promised. Steven is here" Master Diamond saluted and left immediately, making Steven be alone with those strange Diamonds.

"Come to us..Pink Diamond." One The Farseers crouched in front of him and offered her hand.

Steven slowly reached for her hand. When he touched, Steven felt how Farseer reads his mind.

"Ah, Yes...Your name is Steven Universe...the son of Pink Diamond and a Human named Greg Demayo. Your life forever changed after that unfaithful confrontation with Yellow Diamond's Jasper...you felt ashamed of yourself that you had put a teenager named Lars Barriga in danger...leaving him to die...before he was resurrected thanks to you... "

"Y-you can read my mind?" Steven stuttered.

The Farseer Diamond didn't reply. She continued to read his feelings "...I can feel your struggle, your hope that everything will end for you..but you must stay strong...Your tale of legend barely even began."

"My legend? What you mean?"

"The Legacy of your mother ended with your birth...and you will create your own. You will become a Hero Of Homeworld...The Pink Court will remember you as the Great Saviour...Your Legacy will live through the Generations of your future Family...Your Son and Daughter will be your successor. They will protect The Gemkind from Aeldari Empire...The Gods Of C'tan and their lifeless machines...The Gods Of Corruption...And the future humanity led by Master of ManKind..."

"What? I don't understand? What Gods Of Corruption, what the Gods Of C'tan?" Steven begged for the answers

The Farseer Diamond let go of him and smiled at him,

"Your Fate is not tied to that..." She then gestured "Lay down and tell us when you're ready"

Steven sighed and decided to slip her games out. He did as he was told and lay down on the Diamond table. The Farseer who read his mind grabbed the chalk and drew the Diamond Symbol around the table.

"What is that?" Steven asked

"To protect you from Demons of the Warp. The Psykers like me can bring their attention during the ritual...and Lord Of Change too..." Farseer explained. Steven got confused by what she meant by it...what Demons from the Warp?

The Farseer Diamond prepared everything and approached Steven. She laid her hand on his head to make sure he is prepared.

"Are you're ready?" The rest of Farseers gathered around the table.

"There goes nothing, I guess." Steven took the courage.

The Farseer nodded in approval. All the Farseers except the main one grabbed their hands and they glowed in the bright light. The Main Farseer Diamond raised her hands and they too start to glow in full bright light. She brought her hands on Steven's head and Gemstone...reading them.

"Yes...I can hear your voice, Pink..." Farseer muttered, humming the strange song.

Steven began to sweat in a nervous state. He doesn't feel any pain...but more intense...

The Farseer then gripped Steven Gemstone...and just before in his own eyes. He saw the Pink Bright Orb leaving his Gemstone.

"Unite with your son...let him become the separate entity away from you. He deserves it" The Farseer Diamond looked at the orb and gently brought into Steven's forehead.

But there the hell begins.

Once the Orb touched his forehead, it disappeared into thin air...but Steven starts to feel the intense pain coming from his brain. He begins to see the flashbacks from Pink Diamond's fragments of her memories. Each flashback gives more and more pain.

"What's the matter?" One of the Diamond Farseersfreaked out behind her Master.

"His mind is destroying itself...not understanding what I have done..." The Farseer Diamond muttered in a calm voice.

Farseer Diamond then touched Steven's forehead and he just...stopped screaming. Steven closed his eyes and fell silent.

"There..." The Farseer's hands stopped glowing "It is done. He is now separated from Pink Diamond's consciousness."

Minute later. Blue Diamond rushed in.

"I was told that there were screams, what happened?" Blue worriedly called out.

"Steven's mind began to destroy itself. I had to turn his mind off for him to recover it. He will be fine." The Farseer calmy explained, bringing her hands to her chest and humming a song.

"So it worked?" Blue asked in a little hint of disbelief. Even she had some doubts...but never thought it would work.

"It worked...He must recover for now."

"Oh thank the Stars." Blue gently walked to unconscious Steven and caressed his cheek.

"Oh, Pink. I finally will see you again." Blue tore.

Blue Diamond without any word left the Farseer's Library. She grabbed her cube to call Yellow Diamond.

"Blue Diamond?" Yellow Diamond showed up on the screen.

"Yellow! It worked! It's over!" Blue exclaimed happily.

"Worked?" Yellow repeats "What work?"

"It worked! Steven passed the ritual and he will be fine. We will see Pink Diamond..."

Yellow raised her eyes as well from her. She looked at the time before she will ask one more thing. "You're at Kar Diamor?"

"Yes"

"Then I will join you soon."

"I will wait for you. In meantime, I inform the Crystal Gems too about it." And Blue Diamond closed the transmission.

"My Diamond?" Yellow Pearl called out.

"What is it?"

"You wanted me to remind that you will have a meeting with Star Child White Diamond...it starts in next 12 minutes" Yellow Pearl nervously informed.

Yellow looked at the watch. She though a bit before she decided to do with the problem.

"Inform White Diamond that I'm will not see her. I have important things to attend" Yellow Diamond commanded, leaving her throne room.

* * *

 **Meanwhile In White Diamond's Sector/The Gardens.**

"It's Ge-eting late, my Diamond." The Blinded White Pearl whispered, sitting on the bench.

White already got worried. It's an hour already passed and Yellow Diamond didn't come...White still believes she is just having a much work.

"She is probably will delay herself, don't you worry..."

"This is what I'm worrying for..." Blinded White Pearl said to herself.

One Hour Later

Still nothing...

Six Hours Later...

Nothing...

White Diamond's little device on her wrist made a buzzing noise. White weakly looked at the time.

It's 00:00

"The next day has arrived" White Diamond whispered, sniffing.

"M-my Diamond?" White Pearl reached forward to confront her Diamond.

"I-I...need to be alone, Pearl." Grand Clarity White Diamond only stood up and went down the staircase that leads to the small Homeworld's natural pond.

White Diamond kneeled and wash her face from the tears...feeling betrayed.

But once she saw her own reflection. White Diamond freaked out as behind her back stands another White Pearl

Her Master's White Diamond.

"Greetings, Starchild. Your Master is curious why you still didn't leave Homeworld by her order." The Hovering White Pearl replied emotionless.

White Diamond clenched her shirt, breathing to calm herself down. "I will be leaving today, just give me some time." White weakly replied.

"We sense you're broken. What's the matter?"

"Nothing...I'm fine, White Pearl." White sniffed.

"We are delighted everything is okay for you, Starchild. In fact, We have come from my White Diamond to borrow something from you."

"What exactly?"

 **"You..."**

White Pearl unexpectedly grabbed Grand Clarity's Face and began to dig her nails into White's face, transferring her master's mind to her Starchild.

"STOP IT!" White cried in pain, trying to kick Pearl off...but it didn't work.

As White Pearl dug her fingers even further to White's face. Grand Clarity began to feel how something invades her mind and begins to take over.

White Pearl then just let go of the White Diamond. The Starchild stills screams in pain, holding her head and.

"PLEASE, MY MASTER! LET ME GO! I WILL LEAVE HOMEWORLD! I WILL PROMISE!"

 **No...**

Then there was silence...White Diamond stopped screaming and stood still...before she collapsed on the ground with a loud thump.

But it didn't stop here.

A minute later of pure silence. The Grand Clarity White Diamond then slowly raised herself on her feet...and opened her eyes...

instead, of pure dark Diamond shaped pupil with White colored iris...she has now a pure White pupil eye with gray colored iris...

 **"At last..."** White Diamond finally said a word, even her voice is different **"The Wait is over...The Starlight has returned."**

White Diamond then checked herself, examining her body more close up.

 **"My Starchild knows how to treat herself...I like my new body"** White Diamond clenched her fist, grinning as she already has some plans to improve "her body" even better.

White Diamond then gazed at the Pearl **"Come on, My Pearl. Time to finally reunite with our Starlight..."**

"As you wish...My Diamond"

White Pearl with Her Master left the gardens. The Blinded White Pearl may be blind but she is not a deaf...so she heard everything.

But the question is...

What can a Blinded Useless Pearl do to save her Diamond?

* * *

 **The Milky Way Galaxy/Cluster Of Stars/Planet Homeworld/The Great Mountains Of Home/The Kar Diamor.**

Few Hours Later

"Ugh...my head." Steven touched his head as he finally is woken up.

He noticed that everyone is here, including Yellow Diamond with Crystal Gems and Connie.

"How are you feeling, Steven?" Pearl asked. She gently offered his hand.

Steven grabbed her hand to make him stand on the ground. Pearl hold him so that he won't fall down.

"My head... it hurts." Steven gently complained.

"The Headache will leave soon, Steven." Farseer Diamond added.

"Okay..." Steven rubbed his head "God, it hurts...I thought Kar Diamor don't allow you to enter, Pearl."

"They made an exception for them, Steven." Blue Diamond smiled.

Steven checked around to see if his mom is somewhere...but she nowhere can't be seen

"Where is mom?" Steven gently asked his friends

The Crystal Gems lost their mood, shaking their heads that it didn' work. The Diamonds also sighted in despair.

"I...I think it didn't work...if you don't see her then it means it didn't work..." Farseer Diamond lowered her head.

Steven released a breath and began to tear...he had a hope he would see her.

"We are so sorry for wasting your time, Steven." Blue Diamond came closer and embraced him...as the sign of apology.

"Don't be..." Steven whispered before they let go of each other.

"Come on. I will take you and Crystal Gems back to Earth." Blue Diamond comforted.

The Crystal Gems with Connie helped Steven to make his way to the exit. Blue and Yellow Diamond with Farseer followed them too. They reached to the main gate, waiting for the Guards to open the Main Gate...before this happened.

"Pearl?"

Everyone just stopped and froze. Pearl raised her eyes in shock from hearing this voice..again.

"My..." The Crystal Gems, including Yellow and Blue Diamond, turned around...and they...was shocked.

"It can't be..." Yellow murmured.

"Oh, my stars..." Blue with Pearl said at the same, they began to cry in joy.

Steven himself made one turn forward to her. His expression changed from full shock into a huge smile of hope.

"Mom!"

In front of them, A Pink Colored Diamond made one step forward to Steven. Her face is also in tears upon seeing his son since he was born.

"We are finally together...Steven"


	9. The Shadows Of Ancient Foe

I'm so sorry I was silent for quite some time. Things have happened in my life and I needed to take care of them first...

But as promised, here is another chapter.

Hope you will enjoy it!

Some stuff I want to clear out:

1) Keep in mind that this story has Multiple Diamonds with same colors, meaning that there might be two Yellow Diamonds or Three Blue Diamonds. Same goes with Gems.

2) This Chapter was written before the trailer of "Diamond Days" showed up. I apologize for any mistakes.

3) This chapter might be confusing if you're not familiar with Warhammer 40k setting. But don't worry, this story does not set in Warhammer 40k Universe. It only reuses some stuff.

4) If you have any questions, any critics or anything. Let me know. I will provide the answers as soon as possible.

P.S: You can go to hell, Tumblr.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Shadows Of Ancient Foe**

 **Episode 2: The Corruption Rising**

 **Second Era, 99.991 Cycle, The eight-period of Mid Spark (Homeworld's Time Measure)**

 **10, June 2017 AD, 12.15 AM (Earth's Time Measure)**

* * *

I questioned myself how I would feel from seeing her alive...

"Happy that I finally met her since my birth?"

"Sad how it turned to be for her and me?

"Or Angry for every lie she gave to Me?

"I never had an answer to kind of answer, Children."

And yet...I rejoiced

The Crystal Gems rejoiced as well seeing their Diamond alive.

Even the Diamonds were happy...

But I was naive that her Return would not lead the problems the Homeworld never had since Black Corruption...

Even oldest the Enemies of Gemkind have learned her's return.

And everything went downhill from here...To the Point Of The Second War Of Black Corruption. - The Memories Of Fourth Pink Diamond

* * *

 **Milky Way Galaxy/The "Dark" Space Region/?**

For many millennia, Homeworld colonized a lot of the Galaxy, reaching it's borders, dominating the southern and Eastern part of the Galaxy, with the exception of Far North Region and The West from Planet Earth

The West Region Of Milky Way Galaxy has always been off-radar for Homeworld's plan for colonization. Many Gems tried to explore this strange region and most of them didn't even return...

Those who returned however told the Homeworld something "feels off" when they ventured into the region...many Gems succumbed into Insanity, phobia of Darkness and strong paranoia that someone "watches" them from shadows.

The Diamond Authority, including The Council Of White Diamond's StarChildren, speculated it might be a hiding spot for the remnants of Corrupted Legions...

When it comes to mentioning these Traitorous Gem Legions...there is always some sort of atmosphere of fear and paranoia over it..as the past reminds the Nightmare the Black Corruption did on Homeworld.

When Gem Empire was just founded. The "Great Unification" Era after the establishment of Diamond Authority sparked the Rise Of Gem Empire as dominant power among other civilianizations.

And with the rise of the New Empire. The Diamonds of Forgotten Era led their newly created army of sentient Rocks: Nicknamed "Gems" after The Gemorian Sentient Technology for the first time on the battlefield.

They fought fiercely, reclaiming every planet Homeworld lost after the "The Great Armageddon". They Established the Great Mighty Nation who next Eras Of Gems will serve...

In the end, The Great Unification reached its peak. The Gem Empire nearly recovered all of its lost colonies, established a United Empire under the leadership of the Great Diamond Authority.

There was a Great Optimism for New Era, an Era where mistakes of the Past won't happen again for the sake of keeping the Gemkind and their Creators for the Greater Good.

They were wrong...

The Black Corruption occurred shortly after, The half of Diamond Authority with their Gem Legions turned against their sisters for their own beliefs and visions.

The Chaos erupted...The Empire was shattered like a Gem...

Even after the decisive victory at the Great Battle Of Homeworld against Legions Of Corruption, The Great Era Of Stagnation and Homeworld's crippling administration slowed the process of recovering.

And today the old marks of Black Corruption still erupts deep in Dark Void Of Unexplored Space, waiting for the opportunity to strike at Loyalist Gems and Their False Diamonds...

All In The Name Of Corruption

And so this Region was nicknamed as "The Dark Space" where any Sane Gem will go...and return as a worshipper of some strange nonexistent entities...

Yet It didn't stop Homeworld to create any plans to capture The Dark Region from the hands of Traitorous Legions. Just sometime before the Crystal Rebellion. Homeworld planned one day to Colonize the Dark Space and get rid of the Traitorous Gems.

Once The Third Pink Diamond would have colonized the first planet and later Connect her Newly Acquired Sector with Yellow Diamond's own. The Fourth Pink Diamond would, later on, have set his/her plans to expand the Gem Empire further into Dark Space, leading her/his Gems against the Fallen to Corruption Gems

It never happened and this Region remained as a mystery as is still today...

But not for all the Gems...

* * *

 **Milky Way Galaxy/The "Dark" Space/The Handship Of "Discovery"**

Just right at this very moment where Steven finally saw his mom for the first time. There is a Single Handship slowly swimming in an Infinite sea of Dark Space.

The design and color clearly resemble how a long time ago this fine Handship once belonged to the Old Generation of Blue Diamonds...

But now not anymore...

This Handship was turned from the finest Vessel of Diamond Authority into a horrid nightmare. Like the once beautiful fingers who turned into sharp claws.

The insides of the Handship are not better. Every corridor and every sector of the handship turned into Cult like theme...

And What about the Gems themselves of this Handship?

Not even better than the ship itself.

Once the Proud Legion Of Second Blue Diamond during The Great Unification Era, They, alongside their Diamond have turned their backs on Golden Diamond and pursued their own ambitious goals across the Galaxy, searching for knowledge and secrets of the Universe.

And since The Black Corruption, The Legion changed radically. Everything that resembled the Blue Court in them is gone...

When Black Diamond doesn't hold a grudge over White Diamond and doesn't need their service. The Legion Of Blue Moon spends their free-time with studying everything they came across, from small draft notes to book of forbidden knowledge.

Each Gem of Blue Moon Legion believes in their own ambitious goals. Each one tries to gather the fast amount knowledge to gain upper hand over other fellow Sorceress Of Legion. Fortunately for the sake of keeping the Legion's number of "Black Corruption" veterans. All of them are united in a single goal that every Gem of Blue Moon Legion shares it.

To Destroy The False Diamond Authority once and for all.

In one particular Room for rituals. There is one Sapphire who gathered already a fast amount of knowledge for the Legion and prays to the altar for the guidance of some kind of warp entity...nicknamed "Tzeentch" by the Legion.

She expects for Lord Of Change to give the slightest hint for locations where they can find even more knowledge...

But Instead...

The Cultist Sapphire gained a vision...not a vision of the past or future...rather a vision of the present.

It showed her the Great Mountains Of Hope where the Keep of those "Parasites" is located...interestingly, "The Changer Of Ways" didn't show any plots, any schemes the Diamond Authority plan on their slaves...

However, she received a vision that happens at this very moment...where it seems that the Loyalist found the way to...return the Third Pink Diamond alive.

"Mom!" A Weird creature called out towards the Third Pink Diamond, Sapphire nearly her lost focus due to the share amount of weirdness she gained from seeing A HUMAN on Homeworld.

"We are finally together...Steven" Pink Diamond gently whispered, there was single tear drop before Sapphire lost her vision.

Sapphire slowly opened her eye, processing everything she just has seen. It felt...rather...interesting that they never found the found way to bring any Gem or Diamond back from the shattered...It would be a great contribution to their Long War against Loyalists.

"So the Child of Our Creator not only cheated death...but have off-spring now?" The Cultist Sapphire thought loudly as she rubbed her plated face slowly, feeling the good energy that comes from Pink's impressive set of plans to fool the White Diamond...

Once this Sapphire was the part of Blue Court, now she doesn't have anything that is common from her normal Gem Sisters from Homeworld.

This Sapphire wears the crystal made armor with the strict design of runes and strange symbols...

And top of all, her head covers the same runish helmet with a slight opening that barely makes her face visible...but it is just a pure darkness with Blue glowing eye that barely even moves at all...

No Sapphires from any Court never had a privilege to wear this "atrocious" outfit..and many of them would never even put them on for the sole purpose for their reputation in Courts.

But this Saphire is not a Fool who follows the False Diamonds and their lies...

"My Master might be interested in it." This was the only words the Cultist Blue Sapphire murmured

Sapphire put her hand to each side and cast spell. Her hands began to glow in full bright blue cast herself out of her room...

Next time, she warped herself into another room for rituals and studying. The differences with Sapphire's room however that this one filled with bookshelves who contain the infinite amount of knowledge of the Galaxy...and some of them were gifted by their God in exchange for "favors"

Blue Sapphire carefully walked closer to another Gem...and that Gems "floats" in the middle of the room...

A Pearl Gem to be more correct...if you can even call her "Pearl" anymore.

Much like Sapphire's appearance. The Pearl's form hides behind the armor with the only exception of the long leotard-made robe that covers her torso and legs.

Only her glowing blue eyes and her pointy plated nose are the only signs that she belonged to Blue Diamond...the rest is a now history.

Unfortunately for Sapphire's sake. This Pearl is busy with studying the book they recovered very recently from ruins of Planet Natakhara.

The Visions from "Changer Of Ways" have granted them a possible solution to destroy Loyalist Diamonds without even touching them. It pointed to the planet called Nakhara which is controlled by Gemorian Mandate. Apparently, it revealed them there are some ruins of Homeworld's Pre-Gem Era who might have the knowledge to destroy the Diamonds.

The question remains is how that book might have the answers.

Although, Sapphire already can guess it was "just as planned" trick created by their God due to the share amount how the Pearl Sorceress is already pissed off on the book. She either grumbles, turns the pages in an aggressive manner or growls in hatred.

Sapphire slowly made two steps forward and remained very quiet before she let herself speak.

"Master Sorceress? I have some news you might be interested to learn from me."

The sudden voice backfired at Pearl. She lost her focus and let herself collapse on the cold floor with a book casually felling down on her head.

"Oh, I'm sorry, my lady Pearl. I didn't mean to disturb you that much...although I believe our Lord Of Changed himself planned to make you fall miserably" The Cultist Sapphire walked even closer to Sorceress Blue Pearl. Her voice had a hint of a chuckle

And of course, The Sorceress didn't take that kindly of Sapphire's little game. So the Sorceress Pearl's left clawed hand glowed in dark blue energy before she was"warped" right into Sapphire's face. In the pure second she grabbed Sapphire's plated neck and brought closer to her own...now the three eyes of two cultists staring at each other as The Sorceress is about to the rant

"Not only you brought yourself without my acceptance, Sapphire! You DARE to come here and make a fun of ME!"

"I get it...You're upset with the results, my lady!" Sapphire groaned annoyingly.

"OF COURSE I'M UPSET, YOU SACK OF GEM DUST! I already wasted my time with this book to find the secrets of Diamonds...BUT NO! I WAS FOOLED AGAIN!" Pearl clenched Sapphire's neck even further. Even Pearl's sudden anger let her body release the psyching energy around the room.

"My lady! I understand your anger but please don't let yourself to commit towards the Blood God...you know what he does to the Psykers like us"

The Sorceress slowly lowered her head and didn't say a word. It's a good sign she at least heard Cultist Sapphire's word of wisdom.

"You're right, My Sapphire." Pearl Sorceress whispered calmly this time. Surprisingly, she let go of Sapphire's neck, making the short Gem Cultist collapse on her knees.

Sorceress Pearl then summoned her staff and growled at herself. She clenched her hand and imagined how she holds the shards of Loyalist Diamonds...ready to sacrifice in the name of Dark Gods...

"It was one of our Lord's great schemes of plans, isn't it?" The Cultist Sapphire added.

"indeed...this book doesn't contain what we have been promised..now I nearly searched the Galaxy for a vast amount of knowledge in order to destroy Diamonds once and for all...yet I failed and failed over again."

The Pearl Sorceress took a deep breath and let it go. Perhaps her Legion could provoke the Black Legion Of Corruption and Diamond Empire into another war.

"And this is where you're wrong, my Master. There is still a hope I have uncovered." Sapphire finally stand on her foot, breaking the silence between two cultists

"Oh really? Well, tell me how just a normal Follower Of "Changer Of Ways" might know the answers I searched for the MILLENIA! " The Pearl's demonic voice sounded very sarcastic...even adding the fuel of rage at the end.

Her response made Sapphire share a small quick laugh.

"My Lady. We have come the long way since our betrayal. And even today, I do consider you as our Greatest Champion among The Legion Of Blue Moon...but you must admit that you're not only one who wishes Diamond's Death. After all, I'm the one who gave you an idea to you to trap our Blue Diamond into the sarcophagus to keep her away from Lord's Of Decay's influence."

With Sapphire's mention. A Strange knock came out with loud female moaning...

"Oh, this is what we just needed" The Sorceress complained, slapping her plated forehead as it's about to begin.

 **"I'm can hear you over theeere!"**

The Cultist Sapphire looked back where this voice came from and noticed their Diamond's Sarcophagus lying on the corner. Seems the Pearl performed some experiments on her Diamond.

"GO TO SLEEP, you pile of decaying carcass! " The Sorceress immediately summoned a lightning bolt towards the Blue Diamond's Sarcophagus. The explosion caused the Decaying Blue Diamond leaving out the cry of pain...The Blood God definitely enjoyed that moment of her suffering.

The Sorceress Pearl then shook her hand from the smoke coming from her clawed fingers.

 **"SOON YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR TREACHEEERY, PEARL!"** The Voice again came from the sarcophagus, this time even more in an angry voice.

The Sorceress only chuckled how her Diamond hopes for Pearl's failure...yet she didn't realize she only feeds Pearl's God...what a Foolish Diamond.

"Perhaps it is time to admit that your own "Defective" Pearl has "inherited" your own Legion, Blue Diamond...and I will enjoy taking your role while you rot for your own God..." The Sorceress then shared a quick quit laugh at her Diamond...

Yet unfortunately, there was no response came from Second Blue Diamond's sarcophagus...she lost her unconscious from Pearl's massive warp-blast.

Blue Pearl sighed in disappointment, wanting to further make her Diamond have misery...perhaps later then.

"Alright then, Sapphire. If you're so akin to be proud of that little "problem". What makes you think I will be interested?" The Sorceress turned back at her Servant

The Cultist Sapphire again step closer to begin explaining her vision "Well, my lady. I was doing my daily ritual towards our God...and apparently, I was blessed with the vision of the present."

"A Vision of Present?" Blue Pearl suspiciously repeats, narrowing her glowing eyes "Even that was a case of yours, Sapphire. What can your vision of Present give me to finally destroy Loyalist Gems and False Diamonds?"

Sapphire smirked by it..now that she finally has her attention.

"It will ruin our Lord's surprise, My Master. You have to see for yourself."

The Cultist Blue Sapphire walked to the center of the room and pictured these visions inside her corrupted Gemstone...Then she used her warp energy and cast a fireball that allows projecting her visions on her hands.

And just in front of Pearl's glowing eyes. Sapphire's spell showed her a frozen image of a Diamond...

The Third Pink Diamond to be exact...

The Sorceress Pearl was first surprised by it...though her surprise remained barely than 10 seconds as any Tzeentch follower should understand the great scheme their God does on them...

"So...A Third Pink Diamond returned from dead...impressive...Lord Tzeentch may or may not smile from your little scheme, Pink Diamond" Blue Pearl commented.

"And not only that, My Master. Apparently, She has an offspring too: A Human Boy named Steven Universe from the Loyalist Diamonds said in my vision."

"And now Diamonds use the Xenos for their own pleasure...how mighty they have fallen since Black Corruption" Pearl Sorcereress added.

"So I should not be telling what I have in my mind, My Master..." Blue Sapphire then extinguished her fireball, ending her visions for Sorceress

"Indeed, My Sapphire...you should not tell me all of this" The Sorceress slowly nodded, she is already picturing the results of her plan...and it makes her more ambitious.

The Sorceress Pearl unexpectedly gestured Sapphire to follower her as she began to leave the room and straight into the rest of their Chambers.

"Where you going, my Lady?" Sapphire rushed to her.

"We must prepare ourselves for the greatest Plan this Legion never performed, Sapphire." The Sorceress added

There was no reply from Sapphire, but eventually, as she follows her masters through the corridors. She finally broke her silence.

"Now that you know about Pink Diamond's Existence. What the greatest plan you come up with to destroy the Diamond Authority?"

The Sorceress Of Tzeentch at first didn't reply...which was a mystery for Sapphire for a short time.

Yet she unexpectedly stopped and turned back at Sapphire. With a single blink of her glowing eyes, she finally spoke.

"Perhaps we should start from the beginning, my Sapphire."

"All the way from the start, My Lady?"

"Yes, My Sapphire. All the way from the start..."

With a swift move. Her Hands glowed and the Sorceress warped both of them to the hangar. She immediately proceeded forward, Sapphire didn't hesitate to lose the tail and followed her Master.

"When I was just a Pearl for Blue Court, I heard the whispers of my Master."

"I answered his call and became The Patron Of Change."

"By his own wish, I Corrupted My Diamond for him."

"Then I corrupted Black Diamond for our Gods"

"With the power of our New Masters, Black Diamond led the greatest Crusade Against her White Counterpart"

"But Fell in the battle against her, leading into a long war with Homeworld"

"But Now as Millenia have passed..."

"Black Diamond's never-ending hatred to White Diamond still burns as Khorne demands it.

"The Gem Legions Of Corruption Undivided are stronger than ever was"

"With the Return Of Golden Diamond's Creation and her offspring. We finally may or may not have a chance to heal Black Diamond and corrupt them both..."

"And once Black and White will have the final confrontation against each other."

"They both will fall..."

As Sorceress finished telling her plan. Both Followers Of Change stopped in front of another Aspiring Sorcerer: Lapis Lazuli Of Blue Moon's Legion...and just like Sapphire and Blue Pearl...Lapis Lazuli is corrupted just like her fellow sorceress in this Legion.

"You seem to be in the positive mood, Champion Of Tzeentch...finally learned the secrets of Diamonds you have searched for the whole millennia?" Lapis Lazuli asked in none-caring voice.

"Even better for your own little schemes, Sorceress Lazuli. Inform our Rubric Gems to turn the handship towards the "Black Terror". We have to speak with Yellow Diamond: The Pillager...and Black Diamond herself just in case."

"Feeling Nostalgic of Good Old Days, Lady Pearl?" Lazuli smugged at her Master...if you would call it "smugging"

"Perhaps I can open sarcophagus of our Diamond to express my feeling of the "nostalgia", Aspiring Sorceress" The Sorceress Pearl hissed back at her less powerful colleague.

"There is no need for that, I assure you, Lady Pearl," Lazuli answered back very slowly.

"Then do as you were told to, Lazuli! Our Gods Demands no delays!" The Sorceress Pearl left it out on Lazuli.

"If the Gods Of Corruption wills it...very good then" Sorceresses Lazuli bowed to Pearl and teleported away.

Sapphire came closer, she did give one carefully look at Sorceress before saying what she wanted.

"And once The Diamonds will be destroyed...what are your plans for Gemkind, My Master?" Sapphire added.

"Without Diamonds...We shall be free from the chains they made for us at last...

"And then..."

"We can have..."

"The eternal peace."

* * *

 **Milky Way Galaxy/The "Dark" Space/The Handship Of "Discovery"**

As Sorceress Lapis Lazuli promised. The Handship Of "Discovery" set it's a course to the "Black Terror" The Main Flagship of Black Legion's Navy.

There they warped to another system. And soon after, they head straight to the Black Legion's Fleet, stationed on the orbit of Tomb World...probably has been used Growing Corrupted Gems for the Black Legion.

The History of Blue Moon Legion with Black Legion is somewhat, disturbing to say at least...even if the Sorceeres Pearl follows the Warp Entity who represents the Chaos in it's purest form. The Blue Legion at least don't tend to be violent to their enemies...their only wish is to destroy the Diamond Authority's Tyranny and spread the word of Tzeentch's existence to Homeworld.

Unfortunately, The Black Legion's goals are the opposite of Blue Moon's...

Ever since the Legions of Corruption Undivided lost the Great Battle Of Homeworld and placed Black Diamond on life support. The Black Diamond's never-ending hatred towards White Diamond had grown into rapid rage towards anything that is "White colored", Her Legion intent to destroy everything that is loyal to White Diamond...from the White Court itself to innocent Gems who are not even is part of the White Court.

This kind of behavior made the Legion Of Blue Moon stay away from Black Legion as far as possible...yet the Blue Legion still supports Black Legion with "schemes" and "plots" if needed...for the sake of keeping the Sorceress's Own Legion away from Front Lines.

The Sorceress Pearl never wanted to ally with these Corrupted Black Gems in the first place. But her Diamond when she was in charge, ignored her warnings and still formed a mutual alliance with them against the Loyalist Diamond Authority...this is the point where the Sorceress Pearl felt their Diamond is slipping away from her logic...

Even before Pearl became the Patron Of Change for her God, she heavenly despised the Black Court and their atmosphere of negativity.

Due to how their Black Diamond was created. The Black Legion viewed the surroundings and the Galaxy in a rather pessimistic way.

From what The Sorceress remembers about Pre-Corruption Black Legion. The Black Gems never smiled, never expressed their emotions to everyone for the sake of keeping their Court and Legion strong. Their Diamond believed that her Legion must not fall in false beliefs of hope and for the greater good.

Eventually, It backfired them back severely. They were the first victims of Gem Corruption...not to add the Great Purge the Golden Diamond with White Diamond unleashed to them after learning they have been affected by newly disease.

And now, The Black Diamond swore vengeance on White Diamond for destroying nearly half of her Legion...even today.

When The Corrupted Handship Of Blue Moon Legion moved very close to the fleet. There was no message from of authorization came from the Fleet...seems they finally learned to understand between the Loyalist and Corrupted Ships.

The handship just stopped at the right side from the "Black Terror". The Ship Of Black Legion then extended the airlock ramp for Blue Moon Legion.

The Champion Sorceress Pearl alongside the newly promoted Acolyte Sapphire with Aspiring Sorceerees Lapis Lazuli are the only Gems who ventured into the Black Terror. The rest of Sorceress in Handship were ordered to stay inside.

"I regret every single second of my existence on this Tzeentch's forsaken ship!" The Sorceress Lazuli murmured to herself as she follows her Master through the long ramp airlock

"Patience, Lazuli. Our Visit here is only are part of a mutual partnership with them...I have no pleasure in dealing with them as well" The Sorceress Pearl rolled her glowing eyes.

"Still, we should just destroy the Diamond Authority from the inside. How can we rely on such foul beasts makes me shatter some Gems From Blood Legion."

"As I told you...I'm NOT going to put my Legion to the frontlines, Lazuli. Black Legion exists for these type of job."

"Very good then, My Master." The Sorceress Lazuli growled

As they reached the end of airlock hall. The Main Door Slide in and another three gems from Black Legion stepped in to greet three Cultists: Two Black Amethyst Warriors and One Black Peridot to be exact.

The Sorceress Lapis Lazuli would have vomited if she was an organic entity. Describing these three Gems is even worse for her...

The Two and One Peridot from Black Legion are corrupted...not corrupted into Corrupted Beast...by at the halted stage of it.

The Two Amethyst already corrupted to the point of the near in "beast" state. Nearly of their body are grown in spikes, marks, and et.c

As for Peridot. Her body corrupted that even her limb enhancers became a part of her...not to add how her entire body has been modified...to the point nearly been a turned into a cyborg...

"Greetings, The Warriors Of Her Dark Majesty. We have come to deliver a special news towards the Black Legion."

The Corrupted Peridot looked back at these corrupted Amethysts. One of them just shrugged while another did nothing...only breathing rapidly

"Where is your Diamond, Legion Of Blue Moon?" Peridot looked back at them.

"Let just say Our Diamond is...our of her post *chuckle*"

"And who are you then?" Corrupted Peridot added with the weird sense.

"I'm Blue Pearl of Blue Moon Legion: The Follower Of Change, The Greatest Sorcereress of Tzeentch. I'm the current leader of our Legion and we have come for a special message for your Dark Majesty...about the Loyalist Scum." The Sorceress Pearl hit her staff against the floor with a proud stance.

"Well then...The Dark Apostle with Yellow Diamond: The Pillager are here as well...If it's really that important. You may have an audience with our Diamond."

"Very good then, Peridot."

"Shall I guide you to the Command Bridge?"

"The Legion will handle it." The Sorceress immediately then performed the cast and all Blue Legion's Sorcereress present with her warped away, making the Black Peridot flinch back.

Next time, the three Cultists Of Change appeared on com room, just one room away from the bridge itself.

"I have a high opinion of you, My Master. But your constant flattery to the Black Legion makes me disgusted by you."

"Do you think I have pleasantries with them as well, Lazuli? I didn't cast a "Curse Of Dust" just for fun. You should thank me I saved you from the Corruption."

"Thank you!? For stripping the entire Blue Moon Legion from their Lighting Form?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Lazuli growled

"It was necessary from keeping the Lord Of Decay away from us, Lazuli. Even if our forms are nothing but a pile of dust. We still are strong than never before." Sapphire Acolyte Added

"We shall see, Acolyte..if you will be right in the end," The Aspiring Sorceress Lazuli growled.

"Regardless of what you feel towards the Black Legion, Lazuli. Let me talk with them and sooner we have done, the sooner we will leave this ship." Pearl assured.

"Make it quick then..." The Sorceress released her agony from the non-existing mouth for the last time and became quiet.

Three Sorreceeres the entered the command bridge. Like the Corrupted Peridot mentioned to them. The Dark Apostle with Yellow Diamond: The Pillager are here as well.

Currently, they are having a brief talk with the orb that gently attached to the altar in the middle of the command bridge...but the inside of the orb. There is two pair of black colored and diamond-shaped pupil eyes, staring at the Dark Apostle very carefully from the shadows...

The Sorceress Pearl carefully walked closer to them. The Black Eyes were the first to change it's gaze at her, followed by Dark Apostle and then Corrupted Yellow Diamond who then left them to observe the passing Corrupted Ships Of Black Legion.

 **"Blue Pearl...what an unexpected surprise you come here."** The Dark Apostle was the first to greet her.

The Term "Dark Apostle" might be misleading for other Legions of Corruption. But the Black Legion follows the strict doctrine that Black Diamond created for her plans for the Gemkind...And The Dark Apostle makes sure her Master's beliefs still chained on her Legion's mind.

When Black Diamond was put on the life support system. She needed someone to be her eyes and hears for the Legion. She was lucky that her pathetic sister bullies her Starchild White Diamonds to the point of desertion. Although The StarChildren of White Diamond rarely become renegades, unlike Gems...They easily can be succumbed to the other side if needed...

And that's where Dark Apostle comes in, Once The Fallen Starchild who deserted from White Diamond and joined Black Diamond...

They sometimes referred to as "Children Of Twilight" just to mock the Starchildren.

Pearl immediately kneeled to the altar, she raised her arms and extended them left and right. Like she is praying towards the Godlike Entity.

"My Black Diamond: The Greatest Diamond that ever exists on Homeworld. The Blue Legion have a great Honor to serve your Darkness in its entire glory. And in order to repay your gracious attitude. We have some information that might help you to recover."

"What a sellout" The Sorceress Lapis whispered..and her little comment made The Acolyte Sapphire elbowed her aggressively, reminding they are in front of the "Lady Of The Dark"

The Eyes of Black Diamond didn't even shifted, didn't blinked, and not even made a sudden move at Sorceress.

Only The Dark Apostle came closer to Pearl. She or He gazed at her "masters" two pairs of eyes inside the orb. Black Diamond replied with the same move.

 **"You may speak with us, Sorceress."** The Dark Apostle replied.

 **"Speak...Blue Pearl"**

The Sorceress Pearl already gained that kind of fear from hearing Black Diamond's chilling and calm yet dangerous voice...she heard the rumors how Black Diamond can destroy Gem with a single thought...if it's true like Black Legion says...the Sorceress prefers to let it be a mystery.

At least for now, of course...

"My Lady Of The Darkness. Since the Great Corruption. The Legion Of Blue Moon understands the great suffering you experiencing after you were nearly destroyed by-"

 **"Don't NOT mention her name!"** The Dark Apostle warned, raising her own staff at the Sorceress.

 **"Listen to my servant's voice..."**

"Yes, of course. As you wish, My Lady...but we finally found the possible solution to finally heal your wounds, My Shadow..."

 **"And what it will be?"** The Dark Apostle made a little song from it.

 **"Yeeees..."**

The Sorceress Pearl looked back at the Acolyte Sapphire and gestured with her head to show them. It's the time everyone has waited.

Sapphire nodded immediately and stood up. Without any delays, she cast a spell and on her hands and formed the frozen image she showed the Sorceress earlier.

"My Lady. Meet the Third Pink Diamond...the one who betrayed White Diamond for the sake of some filthy species." The Acolyte Sapphire added.

 **"Twilight... "** The Black Diamond's eyes shifted its gaze at Pink Diamond...and that's it.

There was neither word or sound came after her little quiet word. Black Diamond keeps staring at the frozen image of Pink Diamond...She only blinked once from this entire conversation.

Even worse, The Corrupted Yellow Diamond: The Pillager even became interested in it. He came closer to and crossed his arms, observing the image without any word.

Meanwhile, Both Sapphire and Lazuli are just standing...waiting...for anything to happen.

"This is so awkward...like...that kind of "awkward" if you get my meaning, Acolyte." Lapis sighed,

"Like one time you found the notes about mating methods of Organic Species?" Sapphire whispered.

"Correct...and I don't want to be here anymore..." The Sorceress Lazuli shivered.

This Silence remained less than one minute before Black Diamond's shifted her gaze at Sorceress Pearl. Yet she is not one who will speak at her.

 **"Black Diamond thanks you for your news, The Sorceress Pearl. We would like you to remain while your Companions may return to your ship."**

"With honor, Dark Apostle." The Sorceress Pearl turned her back and gestured her fellow Cultists to leave her for now. Both Acolyte Sapphire with Lapis Lazuli immediately warped away.

The Dark Apostle grabbed her Master's orb and walked closer to Pearl. He or She rotated the orb so that Black Diamond's eyes can directly stare at her.

 **"What...you brought...changes...everything"**

"We sure hope so, my Lady. But there is also an interesting thing...have you noticed how "Twilight" looked at the small creature with deep emotions?"

 **"We did notice..."** Black Diamond whispered.

"Well, Apparently that's her "son." from what My Acolyte said. She has a new off-spring...a Legacy Of Golden Diamond If I may add."

Black Diamond's pupil increased from Sorceress words, The Dark Apostle began to retreat back from Pearl.

 **"White Diamond...**

 **Allows...**

 **T** **hese...**

 **Mutants...**

 **TO EXIST!"**

The sudden rage from Black Diamond made every Gem on command bridge to panic as their Diamond tantrums.

Her rage led the Orb to crack very quickly. But once it was completely broke into pieces. The entire bridge darkened and darkened before the Sorceress found herself in total darkness. The Sorceress turned around and flinched as Black Diamond's now fully formed figure stands right in front of her.

 **"SORCERESS..."** Black Diamond extended her finger at Pearl.

 **BRING...**

 **TWILIGHT...**

 **TO...**

 **US...**

With the simple order. The Black Diamond's Shadow Figure then disappeared like a smoke thanks to the small breeze of air.

The Command Bridge immediately returned to the normal. Every Gem looking at everything in confusion.

"What just happened? Did I was poofed by Loyalist?" The Corrupted Ruby looks around on her chair.

"Magic of Our Diamond seems to be..." Another Peridot just shrugged and continued to work

The Dark Apostle came closer, putting her/his hands behind her/his back.

 **"I apologize for my master's little explanation but let me clear it out for you, Sorceress."**

The Fallen Starchild gestured Sorceress to follow her to the window, where Yellow Diamond still patiently observes the fleets...since the meeting, This Corrupted Yellow Diamond never said a word.

 **"While our goals are to destroy the Diamond Authority and every Gem or Diamond who stands in our way. I heard your Legion tends to "Corrupt" them on our side."**

"Indeed, Dark Apostle. Some Gems forgot that the Intelligence is the greatest weapon ever created and some wars can be won with the cunning set of mind." Pearl gently laughed.

 **"Which is why I give you the full responsibility to convert The Third Pink Diamond to our side, Sorceress."**

"And the boy?"

 **"Take him to me as well...so that We could render his judgment..."**

"Anything else?"

 **"Yes...there is one is an optional task I offer you. Yellow, give me the dossiers of those Diamonds we have..."** The Dark Apostle turned to the Diamond.

The Corrupted Yellow Diamond without any word came back to them with three dossiers.

 **"We have three targets that have a great potential to be corrupted. The Two Diamonds: Current Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond have been reported of drastic shift of loyalty towards our archnemesis. See what you can do to shift them to our side."**

"And the third?"

 **"We have another possible candidate for Dark Apostle according to our spy on Homeworld. Her name is Grand Clarity White Diamond Of Axelon Dynasty."** The Dark Apostle grabbed another dossier from Yellow Diamond's hands and handed it to Sorceress.

"Grand Clarity? So is this some kind of revenge for assuming your old title, Dark Apostle?" She chuckled

 **"I'm don't give a Clod of my False Tittle, Sorceress. This Starchild has been confirmed to doubt her Diamond a lot. So please, try to persuade her as well. Any questions?"**

"No, Dark Apostle"

 **"Marvelous, Sorceress. Our Yellow Diamond also will join you. And we set our Black Legion on standby if your Legion will be in danger. Remember that direct conflict with Loyalist Gems might result...in another Long War."**

"Yes, I will keep that in my mind."

 **"Then you're dismissed, Sorceress. May the Shadow of our Diamond guide you for glory.'**

"I don't need her Glory, Apostle. My Knowledge is my great ally." The Sorceress Pearl left out the small chuckle before she unleashed the might of Tzeentch and warped herself with Yellow Diamond from command bridge.

The Dark Apostle tied his hands behind his back and returned for observing the fleet. he gave an admiring at the window, gazing at the stars looming.

 **"The Time Has Begun"**

 **"The Army Darkness Are Ready Than Never Before."**

 **And, so the Third Era Of Homeworld is approaching.**

 **"An Era:"**

 **"Of Second Black Corruption"**


End file.
